Into the Ocean
by DarkAngelz200
Summary: Jacob is left devastated after the death of Renesmee. Although Leah could care less, she feels obliged to try and comfort him. However, these simple feelings soon become stronger, and Jacob and Leah are left with a surprise no one could have seen coming.
1. Into the Ocean

**For those of you who fell in love with A Bridge Too Hard to Cross, I've decided to write another Blackwater fanfic where Leah is pregnant. I had a really good idea that I was looking to use in BTHC but didn't end up using it. So, it shall get used in here! Hope you enjoy, reviews are wanted =D**

**If I owned Twilight, Blackwater would be real! **

**Jacob's POV**

Today was the day.

It wasn't the day I would propose to her… It wasn't the day we would start a family. It wasn't a day at all, but rather just a moment in time that passed with an unusual slowness. But that was to be expected, I guessed.

Not to say that this was to be expected at all. This was the opposite; it should have been scoffed at. It should never have been mentioned. It should never have happened at all. But it did.

"How've you been?" Emmett asked. He came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, like I could feel it. I was numb.

I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet or hear the fallen leaves crush as I walked with the weight of my world and a thousand extras on my shoulders. My body was completely and indefinitely numb of any feeling, but that was better than what I could have felt. No wait- I wouldn't feel anything even if I tried.

The light shone through in rays, creeping through the gaps that the fallen leaves left behind. It was my only indication of what time it was; not that it mattered anymore. Not that it mattered ever.

Maybe back when I was human and thought my time was limited, I would spend my time carefully, making sure every moment was worth living. But then I became what I was, and then I discovered what, or rather who my life meant to me. And then time didn't matter, because every day was the new best day of my life.

Except for today.

Today was the end of the best days of my life.

I shrugged in response to the question that was asked minutes ago. How was I supposed to feel when I couldn't feel anything at all?

Emmett's hand lingered on my shoulder for a second. Then he sighed, taking what he didn't need for granted; Oxygen that someone else didn't have… oxygen that I wish they did. And then he walked away, presumably to Rosalie, who he could later talk to, look into her eyes and have someone to hold at the end of the day.

I was alone now. Completely and utterly alone, and surrounded by people who had someone else to mourn with.

Seth came by my side again and passed me a tissue. I took it. Every action I made was on autopilot; even that one tear that fell slowly down my face, which I couldn't feel. I didn't bother to wipe it away. I had no reputation to hold up, no one to impress, no one to hold, and ultimately no one to love.

The only thing I could feel was Seth's constant, annoying stare on me, and that void where my heart should have been. I always thought of that to be a cliché- I mean, if I really was empty, I would physically collapse in on myself. I never thought back then, back when I was a lovesick idiot who took for granted what I had, exactly how empty I could feel, and exactly what "collapsing in on oneself" meant.

The fact is, I'd rather be a quadriplegic in a coma with her halfway across the universe than have it be this way; to be alive without her. Obviously, I didn't have a choice.

If I did, I would be dead- not her.

Not Renesmee.

**Xrizz pretty much wrote and revised this chapter, save a few good lines. It's just because this chapter began Jacob/Renesmee that she wrote it (and they're really not my forte), but the rest of the story will be written by me. Reviews, guys?**

**-DarkAngelz200 (+Xrizz)**


	2. Trying to Melt the Numbness

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed the first chapter! Reviews are wanted more than ever! Not that I don't enjoy alerts for other things, but reviews are very beautiful things. So anyways, here's chapter two and REVIEW! **

**I own nothing…**

**1 week later…**

**Jacob's POV**

One whole week, and the numbness was only starting to leave my body. It had consumed me to the point where I just stopped moving. I knew I was worrying my dad by locking myself in my room and barely coming out. If it wasn't for the fact that I had to eat I really had no reason to leave my room. Sometimes I'd sit and think about what would happen if I let myself starve. Would I die, or would my body heal itself before it got that far?

I was lying in my bed, numbness seeping into every part of my body when someone pounded on my door. I barely moved to look up at my door. The person pounded on it again and again. I got tired of the noise and forced myself to see who it was.

"Well finally! I thought you were dead." She said rolling her eyes as she stepped into my room. I closed my door slowly, this was unusual company...

"What do you want, Leah?" I sat back down on my bed, tired from nothing. She crossed her arms and stared at me with narrowed eyes. I hadn't phased since the funeral which left Leah in charge of the pack. I'd done so unexpectedly and hadn't even talked to any of them since last week. I couldn't force myself to get up and walk to their houses to talk to them.

"A lot of things, but for now I want you to get up off your ass and go outside." She went around my bed and pulled open the blinds. I cringed away from the sun and covered my eyes.

"Now this is just sad, you're afraid of the sun!" She grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me off my bed and out of my sanctuary. She was strong, but I was a determined to stay a rock. Rocks never need to have someone to hold, to love...they don't need to feel.

"I'm not moving Leah." I said flatly as she gave up. A part of me wanted to go outside again, to feel the wind blow and to see some of the pack. The other part of me wanted nothing more to stay numb and in solitude.

I didn't want to go anywhere.

I wanted to stay in my room.

My reason for being a wolf after the imprint was to protect Renesmee, now she dead and I'd failed at being her protector.

"Jacob you need to move on." I nearly phased as the words spilled out of her mouth like acid. How could she tell me to move on? I'd been with Nessie for nearly eighteen years. I loved her more than life itself, I wanted to marry her and start a family with her. I'd never get my chance at that happiness now.

Moving on was the last thing in my mind, and it would stay that way.

"Come on! You can't stay in here forever, you're coming with me whether you like it or not." This time she took me by surprise and managed to haul me to my feet. She glared up at me and my face stayed blank. She nearly dragged me out of my room and down the hallway. We passed my dad in the living room and he smiled.

"That was faster than I thought." He said to Leah who still held a tight grip on my wrist. I was being led around like a dog, no pun intended.

"You have one stubborn ass son Billy." She stopped to open the door. I was not being stubborn, she was being annoying.

"Don't I know it, have fun you two." I forced myself to narrow my eyes at him. Fun and Leah did not go together in any way. The door closed and we continued walking. The whole time she held onto the wrist with an iron grip, and didn't show any sign of letting go.

She brought me right to the top of the cliff.

"Leah..." She let go of my wrist and we both stood right near the edge. It was a sunny day for Forks and many of the residents were on the beach below. I waited for an explanation as I turned to look at Leah. She had her eyes closed and her head was slightly bowed, her long dark hair blowing around in the breeze.

"Call me whatever you want Black, but when my dad died this is where I would always go." She took a breath. "Sometimes coming to a secluded place helps you move on. It might take a while for you to move on from Nessie...but maybe if you come to this spot ever once in a while, it will help." Shocked at her words, I felt a tiny part of the consuming numbness ebb away. I looked down towards the water. I wanted nothing more than to throw myself into its churning abyss, and crash into the wicked waves below.

"Leah, you don't understand. I don't want to move on, to forget her." I said in a low voice and she caught onto it immediately.

"Tell anyone I'm trying to be nice to you, and I'll snap your dick in half. I'm not telling you to forget her, just don't let it rule your entire life."She didn't look at me while she spoke, just stared out across the ocean. The sun felt warm on my already burning skin. Thoughts of Renesmee swirled in my head and I smiled weakly. I took one step closer to the edge of the cliff.

**Leah's POV**

I took a step towards Jacob. Right now I wasn't so sure he wouldn't be stupid and throw himself over the edge. Instead he sat down and dangled his feet over the edge. I hesitated before sitting down next to him, saying nothing. I mean there was really nothing I could say to him right now. The wind blew and he just sat there leaning back on his hands with his head down.

I might be a bitch, but I'm still a sucker for a happy ending.

Jacob was all excited about proposing to her in fact, he was supposed to do it tomorrow.

Despite myself, I found out why Jacob was a likeable guy. Even though he could be annoying, he was a compassionate guy when he wanted to be. Over the years, we'd gotten closer. At least, we'd started to tolerate each other better than we did before. Somehow over the years I'd grown to like him more and more, as a friend.

"Jacob..."I started but then he looked up and started to talk.

"We were supposed to get married." His voice still sounded a little rusty but at least he was saying something. I was trying my best to be calm with him, he was going through a tough time and he didn't need me adding to his problems. I sighed and moved a bum shuffle closer to him.

"We were supposed to start a family; I was supposed to end up happy." He looked up and smiled, except it wasn't filled with its usual happiness. I saw a single tear stream down his face, past his perfect cheekbones and down his aligned jaw. I mentally slapped myself; it was a single tear falling down his face. Why was I making it out to be a soap opera?

"Jacob, you'll end up happy someday." I was waiting for him to call me stupid or to say that I don't understand. I had no imprint so of course I didn't understand what it was like to lose one. Instead, he turned to stare at me with vacant eyes.

"No rebuttal?" He looked down and I knew I had my answer. "Wow, the Alpha backing down from the Beta? This is something you never get to see." Not even a smile from him, now this was starting to worry me. Normally we would have launched into a full out debate by now, and I would have won too.

"Leah...without her, tell me where my happy ending is." He looked back towards where the water met the sky. I had nothing to tell him, how you could ask anyone if they know where you're happy ending was seemed like something along the lines of blasphemy.

At least it did to me.

"When I find mine I'll let you know where yours is."

**End. **

**Well! I wasn't going to put Leah's POV in this chapter but then decided it would be best to have some of her side. You know you want to click the review button. You're looking at it every few seconds too, so make us both happy and review! Even if you don't have an account REVIEW. **

**-DarkAngelz200**


	3. Cookies

**I stayed up until nearly three thirty in the morning to write this chapter. It took me…a good six hours to finish this chapter =D so, because I'm giving you another update, you must review and make both of us happy. Major love to Xrizz, a.k.a. the credit whore xD**

**I do not own Twilight. **

**Jacob's POV**

It had been nearly a month since the funeral.

Leah had forced me to phase once during the time and made sure I didn't kill myself. By made sure, I mean she dragged me outside or would watch me like a guard. Today, I was going to her house by the woods. Two years ago, she'd saved up enough money to buy a small cottage near the woods. It was worth the money too.

The cottage was made of brownie brown wood and was two storey's high. It wasn't a mansion or anything, but two or three people could live there comfortably. When she'd first bought it two years ago the rest of the pack and I had helped her replace the windows and the doors. They were in bad need of repair and we managed to recycle some of the glass to make new windows. Alice decided that she could donate a few couches, and a bed. I walked up the three stone steps to the door and knocked. The door was locked and I didn't see Leah's car.

I knocked on the door again and just waited. From inside I heard a shuffle before she opened the door. She was wearing a dark purple apron with flour marks on it. The smell of freshly baked cookies came from somewhere in the cottage. She moved out of the way to let me in and closed the door afterwards. The place had a warm, cozy feel to it. The floors were hardwood and clean. The living room was made up of three emerald green couches, two lamps, a bay window and a television. Right in the middle of it was a black carpet that blended right in with the couches.

"Don't you dare take any of those cookies Jake." Leah warned as she walked back to the kitchen. The living room and kitchen were conjoined so it wasn't a far walk. Leah had fixed up the kitchen since the last time I'd been here. She still had not table, but there was a microwave, oven, a fridge and the counter looked almost brand new. I knew Leah didn't buy all these new things at once; she was a waitress at some restaurant in Forks not really what you would call a millionaire. I know that she made at least two hundred and fifty each pay check though.

"Can't I have one?" I tried to pout, I was still so mixed up in the emotions department and this was one of the first real shows of emotion so far. She placed her flour covered hands firmly on her hips and narrowed her eyes at me. I stared at her and then at the plate of double chocolate cookies still in the pan.

"One," she turned away while I grabbed one and popped it in my mouth. She then took away the plate and put some plastic wrap over it.

"This is a surprise; you finally learned how to get out of bed all by yourself?" She mocked me while her back was still turned. I'd had to put up with Leah at least four times a week during the past month, the girl never left me alone. I hadn't visited the Cullen's since she died, it didn't feel right going to their house when there was no one to expect. Leah pushed the plate of cookies into the corner and turned to face me, her palms resting on the countertop.

"This isn't what she would want. She would want you to move on and continue. I didn't know her that well, but I know she would hate you see you like this." She looked me right in the eye as she said the words.

She didn't know what Nessie would hate, she'd barely known her.

"Maybe. But I don't want to." I replied and heard her growl. There was a reason I came here today. I needed to tell her something, and that something was important.

"Leah, you know how you're my Beta and all?" I asked and she nodded. I was thinking of how to word this in a way where I could walk out with all my body parts.

"I want you to be Alpha of the pack." I said and her eyes widened. I couldn't be alpha, I wasn't worthy of being called anything that important if I could barely hold myself up. The pack needed an alpha that was strong and had a good head in their shoulders. Leah would make sure they all behaved and did as they were told. I wasn't in the position to make any kind of decision right now, maybe I'd never be again.

"No." She said with crossed arms. I looked at her as if she was crazy. How could anyone refuse an offer to be Alpha of a whole pack?

"Leah, I can't be Alpha anymore. Not after Ne—"She cut me off and took two quick strides towards me. She looked up at me with a mix of confusion and anger.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, have you not been listening to a single word that I've said? Renesmee would not want you to give up your whole life. You're not going to give up you position as alpha, you'll do so over my actually dead body." She threatened as I stood there staring at her with a confused expression. Knowing Leah, she was serious about the whole over her actually dead boy thing.

"I can't go back to being Alpha and act like everything is back to normal. You'd be better at making decisions then I would right now." What reason did I really have to still be Alpha? I barely phased and I didn't want to drag the others through my misery. Leah would be a perfect alpha; she didn't let this get to her.

"No one wants you to act like everything is back to normal. You can't leave your pack behind Jake, we stick together." Her voice lowered and she took a step away from me.

Oh no, no, no, no.

I knew I didn't deserve to be called Alpha anymore. Leah was trying to make it harder for me to leave by trying to make me believe my pack needed me. How could I just take up my position as Alpha again?

"Who would ever want a deadbeat for an Alpha? You're much better suited for the job." I explained but she wasn't buying it.

**Leah's POV**

I was starting to wonder if Jacob had taken up drugs recently.

I would never become Alpha unless Jacob was really dead. This past month I'd been hanging out with him almost every day. He needed to know that the world didn't end and that people actually cared for him. There was no way I could just take his place as Alpha and be fine with it.

"Who would want a bitter harpy as their Alpha? Jacob you're rightfully the Alpha and until you're dead I won't take that place for you." I wasn't going to budge, Jacob needed to begin moving on and breaking all his ties to life wasn't a good way to start.

"Jacob, I don't care if we all have to share your miserable thoughts, at least we'll still have our Alpha." I wasn't about to let him let go of it so easily. I grabbed him by the wrist and led him up the stairs to my room. My bedroom was a rectangle, with wooden walls and a sliding door. Closer to the window was the queen sized bed. The room only had one light and that was the lamp beside the bed. My room wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. A bookshelf lined one part of the wall and was cluttered with different books. I closed the door and Jacob just stood there.

"Listen Jake, I understand that you miss Renesmee horribly but that doesn't mean you stop living. Did Seth and I stop living after our dad died? No, because it's not what he would have wanted. She's still with you Jacob, just on the inside. She wouldn't want you to give up your life, she'd want you live the rest of it out and have your happy ending." I went on a wild rant and jabbed my finger into his shoulder for extra emphasis.

He sighed and gave a curt nod. I went to sit on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. I wanted to tell him something important too. Something that I was getting down in a month and that could affect everyone. I just couldn't find the words to say, I wanted to get on with my life and getting what I was going to get done would help me with that.

Jacob came and sat down beside me on the bed. I didn't look up at him; I couldn't not without telling him at least. I sighed and tried to get up but Jacob grabbed my arm and held me there. I looked down at him, at the pleading look in his eyes. He pulled me back down and wrapped his arms around me. He rested his head on my shoulder and I knew what he needed.

I hugged him back and we stayed that way for a long time.

**End. **

**Alright, chapter three which took me till three in the morning to finish =D Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	4. No Relief Sleep

**Xrizz, half of your review got denied but when I did call everything was explained! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming people! Oh and by the way, as for the procedure: I ASKED A REAL DOCTOR AT A HOSPITAL IF WHAT I'M WRITING IS POSSIBLE AND SHE SAID IT WAS SO HA! Oh, and Leah is not getting soft, no worries.**

**I own Nothing of course =o**

**Leah's POV**

It was a little after seven when Jacob left my house. I grabbed the empty plate that before had held cookies, and placed it on the counter. Even after telling him a million times not to eat any, Jacob managed to eat five of the cookies. After that I couldn't help but eat the other five. The whole afternoon we'd sat on one of the couches and watched movies. During that time Jacob's spirits seemed to lift and he even smiled a few times.

I couldn't help but pity the guy. He'd lost his imprint and I never wanted to know what that felt like. Billy had called me a few days after the funeral, worried because Jacob was locking himself in his room. During the past two weeks I'd hung out with Jacob almost every day, except when I was working. Seven years ago I'd landed a job at a restaurant in Forks. It was good money and I'd made some new friends so it wasn't so bad.

Tomorrow I was going to try and make Jacob phase again. He needed to start attempting to move on and this might help. There was a bit of change in his attitude since a couple weeks ago, and I took that as a good thing. Just as I was going to sit back down the phone rang.

"Hello?" I didn't even bother checking my caller ID.

"Oh hello Leah, It's Dr. Marian." I smiled; she was my doctor for what I was going to get done.

"I was just calling to ask if you would like to come in next Friday for the insemination." I thought about it, I was supposed to go during the second week of December. I guess that going a month earlier wouldn't change much.

"Sure, uh what time?"

"Around four p.m. Is that alright?" I quickly checked my work schedule. I was only working until three that day. After confirming everything I hung up and sighed. It was time for me to start moving on too. Even though my chances were slim, I was going to try to get pregnant. I was going next week to get an egg put inside my uterus. If it could attach itself then the next step would be to implant the sperm. It would be a long shot, but I really wanted a baby of my own to hold.

Plus, there wasn't any kind of boyfriend in my near future.

**Jacob's POV**

That night I had a dream. Well, not so much a dream as a nightmare; and not so much a nightmare as a flashback.

_I was running through the thicket of trees, my heart racing for two completely different reasons: One, because I was running faster than I ever had before, and secondly because I wasn't running fast enough. The hands of time ticked faster in my mind, like an hourglass glued to a table. I pushed farther and faster. I knew what was about to go down, and I couldn't let it happen. _

_Dodging trees, I slowed to a stop and as quickly as possible, ducked behind a tree and phased back, changing into my shorts. Only three hundred more metres, approximately. I ran again, as fast as my human legs would carry me. Again, it wasn't fast enough. I tripped and swore, knowing each second I wasted being an idiot would be just another grain of sand falling to the bottom of the non-moving hourglass._

_Or minute glass._

"_Renesmee!" I called as she came into view. _

_She was hidden partially by the trees and the last bits of sunlight that penetrated through the branches, leaving her hair a bright bronze that blended in with the leaves that fell to the ground, weighed down by the rain that now fell effortlessly. What perfect timing._

_She didn't turn around. She couldn't. She was held where she was, stiff. I didn't get closer to her, aware of exactly how much I was risking._

_Her eyes flickered to mine, holding my stare for no more than two seconds. The sunlight reflected off her irises, illuminating not only the colour, but the fear as well. She stared intently for a moment at the silver glint uncomfortably close to her body with a terror like I had never seen before. She shook, and I could see the tears welling up in her beautiful eyes as she quivered, silently whispering the very words that would kill both her and I._

_Then the knife plunged into her stomach._

I woke up right away as usual. Not once in the twenty two times I'd had that dream did I ever get any further. The days I didn't have that nightmare were the days I considered blessings- not that those existed anymore. Knowing I wasn't going to get anymore sleep I got up. Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of my face and I went to the bathroom. Splashing water on my face, I grabbed both sides of the sink tightly and tried to restart my heart.

"Jake, you alright in there?" My father asked knocking on the door. I bit my lip until I tasted blood, anything to make me sound like I was calm. I swallowed and tried to steady my shaking body.

"Fine dad, I just had to use the washroom." I heard him wheel himself away and I breathed a sigh that should have been of relief. However, I was in no way relieved, waking up and realizing that my dream never happened with make me relieved. I went back to my room and changed into shorts and a t-shirt and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm going out dad, I'll check in later." I put on my shoes and left the house. It was still early in the morning. Usually I would walk through the forest, but I couldn't make myself do it anymore. I walked along the side of the road, but stopped when I heard someone coming up from behind me. I whipped around and struck out my arm as reflex.

"Jake! Whoa man, calm down! It's just me." Seth jumped back and I lowered my arm quickly. I nodded for him to walk beside me as I continued on to nowhere.

"Sorry Seth, I've gotten almost no sleep these past few weeks." I maybe got a full six hours so far this week. I was half surprised I hadn't passed out from exhaustion. Falling asleep just made me think of her, until I couldn't take it anymore and woke up sweating and gasping for air. We kept walking until we were somewhere that I never wanted to go back to. I stopped and closed my eyes then snapped them open again as a picture formed in my mind. I turned my head to the side and curled my lips, trying to keep the tears from spilling. Seth stopped walking and looked at me with a curious gaze.

"I can't Seth…this is…this is…" I couldn't speak anymore; my brain and mouth were on strike. The memory was fresh in my mind still and I couldn't help but feel sick at the very place that I was standing. I was on my knees holding her bleeding and still body just a month ago in this very spot. One solid tear rolled down my face and dropped from my chin, exploding like my broken heart as it hit the ground. My knees held me up this time, but they wouldn't let me move. I wanted nothing more than to run away from this place, to run to anywhere as long as it was nowhere near this horrible place.

"Jake…" Seth started and made a move to come near me.

"Seth…this is where she…she…died."

**End. **

**I'm sorry it took a while; this chapter was giving me a bit of a hard time! Much love to Xrizz =D**

**YOU'VE READ? NOW YOU REVIEW!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	5. Normal Procedure, Strange Sleep

**No more writer's block =D I finished half the chapter in one go and I have to say I'm proud of where I'm taking this story. Now all you need to do is read and, wait for it, REVIEW! I need your reviews to help me write, and without them feel as if you don't care. ANYWAYS, without further a due, enjoy the chapter! **

**Leah's POV**

Excitement is a funny thing.

One minute you could be so happy you feel as if you could explode. The next however, you feel like you want to hide away and never come out. I sat with my battling emotions in the chair in the doctor's office. My heart was nearly pounding with both excitement and nervousness as I waited for the nurse to come back into the room. Jacob had sent me a million text messages asking me where I was. The only one who knew about this, and was currently waiting inside the room, was my cousin Emily. Yes, we'd be forced into the same room together to talk out our problems. Eventually we made up, we weren't as close as before but, it was less tense now. Emily and Sam had gotten married a few years back, and had a little girl to show for it.

"Calm down Leah, you're going to end up having a heart attack before she gets back." Emily nearly laughed at my nervous exterior. It felt as if that nurse was taking forever to get back, and I was getting more restless than I would like.

"Oh yeah, tell me _now _to calm myself down. If she is not back in a minute I am going to drag her back." I made a move to get up but Emily pushed me back down. I tried my best to glare her out of it but she gave me the look that parents give their children when they want them to stop talking. I gave up and stared at the white ceiling while I waited. Within a few minutes the nurse came back into the room with a few papers.

"Alright Miss Clearwater, everything seems to be in order. I have a few eggs here and I'll implant them. Right now, we're going to see if they are able to attach themselves and then we will inject the sperm." The nurse explained and I nodded as Emily left the room. The doctor came in a second later and I spread my legs. The whole time I looked up at the ceiling and thoughts swirled around my already busy mind.

An hour and a half later I was sitting at a table sipping my third strawberry smoothie while Emily stared at me with wonder. We were sitting inside a restaurant waiting for our food to get here. Today was one of those days where all I wanted to do was hang out with someone normal. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and knew who it was, but didn't take it out. Our food came and I bit right into my burger a second after the waiter had set it down. I'd ordered the class burger and fries and, in an attempt to be healthy, a salad on the side.

"Hungry much?" Emily smiled as she cut off a piece of her chicken. Unlike me, she was being healthy with her white meat chicken and steamed vegetables. If anything, I'd probably be ordering a big dessert after I was done with the main course. I tore off another bite of my burger as an answer to her question.

"So when are you going in for the whole sperm thing?" She asked just as the fourth smoothie and a glass of water came. The waiter gave a weird look before deciding he didn't want to know about the conversation. That was a good choice on his part; it wasn't any of his business.

"Two to three weeks, that's closest to my ovulation date." I replied and finished off my burger. I stopped eating for a minute as to not freak out the other people in the restaurant. I mean, what other girl could finish a double cheese burger in the matter of two minutes and not be full? Emily nodded and her eyes averted to my salad. I stuck a fork in and started on the salad.

"Seems exciting, you're going to love being a mom Leah." I smiled at the thought but it got kicked out by harsh reality.

"That's only if it works Em." I said back and found myself not so hungry anymore. It was true though, what if this didn't actually work? I'd been kind of screwed there. Sure, there was adoption but it's never like having your own child It feels different from knowing that the child is really yours.

"It will, somehow. Millions of women get this done and the majority end in successful pregnancies."I nodded as we continued eating. I couldn't help but think about the whole procedure. It had taken a little over two and a half hours for everything and I was feeling perfectly fine. The only problem was going to be phasing, not really a good way to explain that. When I have a say in it though, those boys will shut up and leave me alone. If they know what's good for them at least.

When we left the restaurant, Emily dropped me back at my house. Once I got inside, I threw my purse and jacket on the couch and collapsed into the armchair. I finally took my phone out of my pocket and checked all the messages. There was a few from Seth, some from Embry and Quil, but most of them were from Jacob. They all had something to do with wondering where I was, what I was doing, when was I going to be back, why the hell I wasn't responding. I eventually dialled him up and waited a few rings. God, the kid was slower than a turtle on its back.

"Hello?" Came his rusty voice, he must have been sleeping.

"You raped my phone with your messages, why?" I asked and turned on a lamp to light up the room a little. I heard a yawn and almost rolled my eyes, almost.

"I'm sorry for worrying over my Beta." He replied, his voice clearer. I convinced Jacob that he was still Alpha and I was still his Beta. He wasn't really patrolling, but he phased at least three times in the last two months.

Not bad for an emotional wreck.

"I have a million messages from you; you could have just called like a normal person." I suggested and heard him laugh lightly. The laughter was cut short though and I bit back the urge to sigh dramatically at him.

"So where were you all day?" He asked quietly, almost as if even speaking was becoming a challenge. He was sinking like the Titanic into another bout of depression. It happened at least one every two weeks. Sure, he seemed down almost all the time but these bouts of depression really took a toll on him. We all tried our very best to put up with them and get his mind on other things. But even Seth got a little agitated by it all. I have to admit that I was yelling at him a few times because of it. I really hate hanging out a buzz kill, they get annoying quick.

"Out with Emily, why what did you do?" I asked and got up to grab some ice cream. I'm a real health junkie.

"Wow, that's kind of shocking but good for you two. I spent part of the day with Embry and was in the house for the rest of it." Embry probably had a good time keeping Jake outside, where he couldn't think about Renesmee.

"Why is it such a shock that I can get along with Emily? You were part of the group that locked us in the room." I reminded him, leaning on the counter with my ice cream. It was true; Jacob had shoved me into the room and locked the door. Laughing and making smart ass jokes at all my most devious threats to murder him. I liked that Jacob a hell of a lot better than mopey Jacob. That had been around five months ago, when he and Renesmee were as happy as those cliché couples you find in almost all romance novels these days.

"Yeah I remember that, good times." A little more life dropped into his voice. At least there was some progress being made in the emotions department.

"Well, um I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I'll see you later Leah." I said good bye and put my on the counter. Eating ice cream I thought about his words. Over the years we'd become great friends, still as stubborn as hell, but better than we were a long time ago. Nonetheless, I was still the head bitch on the rezz. A reputation was not something you let go of so easily. Looking at the time I saw that it was nearing ten. Most would argue it was too early to go to sleep, but I had work at eight so I would need at least a little sleep.

I wasn't running patrols tonight, so I got into a pair of shorts and a tank top and climbed into bed. I loved my bed more than anything in this entire house. It was large enough for two people, but I stretched out like a starfish. I set the alarm for six and pulled the covers over me. I soon fell asleep, dreaming of the weirdest thing possible.

_ There was crying from somewhere in the house. I was running up a set of stairs and into a room that looked a lot like a nursery. Inside was a crib that held a crying baby boy. The room was dark so it was obviously night time. Turning on a light, I gently picked up the little boy and rocked him. He was a tanned boy with little tufts of shiny midnight black hair. His eyes were a dark brown and he stared up at me with watery eyes. _

"_Shh, it's alright mommy's here." I hushed and rocked him back and forth. He began to calm down and I smiled at the little boy. He reminded me a lot of someone, but I couldn't place my finger on whom it was. A few seconds later, two arms snaked around my wait and I felt a chin resting just above my ear. I leaned back a little._

_I was starting to like this dream._

"_He alright hun?" The voice behind me asked and gently kissed my cheek. I nodded and the arms let me go long enough for me to place the now sleeping baby back into his crib. I turned around and came to a complete stop. The man standing before me was someone I definitely knew very well. I looked back at the baby and realized where the looks came from. It horrified me past the point of even thinking straight, much less stopping the dream and waking up. _

_Standing in front of me was Jacob Black. _

I shot up from bed gasping and sweating. Shaking my head I reminded myself it was just a dream. In no way whatsoever was it real or ever going to be real. I was never going to have a kid with Jacob of all people. Never, nope not in a trillion years. I fell back onto the bed and looked at the clock. Three thirty three was what was staring back at me. I still had a good three hours of sleep to take advantage of.

Closing my eyes, I couldn't seem to shake the dream from my memory.

**End. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was debating on whether to include the dream or not, but decided that it is important to the story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**-DarkAngelz200**


	6. All Hearts Could Be Warmer

**I am horrible for not updating! This however, is a very important chapter to write. This chapter is dedicated to Xrizz, who helped me write the talking scene! For she is the expert on Jacob/Renesmee…because I'm 100% Team Blackwater xD ENJOY! Oh, and this chapter would have been out sooner, but fanfic wasn't letting me go to add the new chapter =o**

**I own nothing!**

**JPOV (2 weeks later)**

The first signs of an actual snowstorm hit me as soon as I opened my blinds. Outside, snowflakes were falling slowly to the already white ground, making the property look like a winter wonderland. I swung my legs over the bed. I wished I could have slept in more, but there was always something stopping me. Rubbing my eyes, I stood up and scanned my room for a shirt.

Slipping on a white tee, I found pants and slipped them on. I was going to Leah's house again; she would probably con me into shoveling her driveway, though. At least if she made those cookies, I would take that as my payment. Dad was still at Charlie's, so I skipped on breakfast and went out into the storm of white fluff. I considered driving the car the Cullens' had given me a few years back up to Leah's. The snow was coming down and I wasn't in much of a mood to walk. Even if I ran at a high temperature, I didn't quite feel like walking back through ten feet of snow.

But one look at that car made it impossible to even unlock the doors. I sighed, deciding instead to phase.

It felt weird, not phasing for a while, but at the same time it felt kind of good. I ran the way to Leah's house, making sure to avoid all people and any cars coming by. The snow crunched under my paws as I cleared the forest and emerged just in front of her house. The snow in the driveway hadn't been shoveled yet, and there was no car in sight. The whole house was completely dark- not even her porch light was on.

I walked up the steps anyways. Going back home didn't sit well with me at that moment; I needed to get my mind off some things. I knocked on the door once and waited. There was no answer. I knocked again, harder this time, and still no answer. The third time I knocked, I nearly broke the door down. There was no way that anyone could sleep through that. I heard the door unlock and was "welcomed" by a sleepy looking Leah.

"What the hell do you want at nine in the morning?" She asked, obviously irritated. Her long, black hair was tied in a messy bun on her head, and she was wearing nothing but a tank top and basketball shorts. Despite my silence, she opened the door a little wider to let me in. I went straight to the couch and nearly collapsed onto it. She closed the door and walked over to where I was currently.

"Misery loves company." I finally replied and heard her let out a sigh.

"Misery needs a kick in the ass." She muttered and walked off to the kitchen. I heard the refrigerator open and close and she came back with a two drinks. I happily took the glass from her and downed most of it. It tasted both sweet and bitter, and strong; I took another sip and realized it was brandy.

"Since when do you drink brandy?" I asked Leah, eyeing her from over the rim of my glass. She shrugged.

"Just in case I feel the need to drown my own sorrows in some classy alcohol," She said simply without even looking at me. There was a long silence between us as I finished the alcohol; feeling the slick liquid drip its way down my throat, and dropping into my stomach. It was probably lonely in there too; I wasn't eating very much and my stomach was paying for it.

"You look like you have a musical stomach." Leah interrupted my thoughts and I turned to stare at her. She pointed to my stomach again. "I think that's the fifth time I've heard it growl. What haven't you been eating?" She asked and put her glass down on the coffee table. I thought of lying and passing it off as indigestion, but I also knew that she would catch me in my lie.

"Anything," I thought I heard her growl before she stood up and walked into the kitchen. "That doesn't mean I want food." I got up, my joints acting like gears without enough oil, and followed her. She ignored me and took out a package of meat from the fridge.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head on something? Because it's obvious that your brain and stomach have a broken connection," She oiled a pan and placed it on the waiting stove, plopping the steak right in the middle of it.

"Now sit down and don't complain. At least I'm making the effort." She pointed to one of the chairs and I obeyed. The silence stretched on until she placed the T-bone onto a plate and put it in front of me. She took the seat opposite to me and poured herself a glass of Coke and sat back while I ate.

"See? Food isn't such a bad thing, is it?" She was using that sugary sweet voice parents use on their kids. She smirked and leaned back in her chair while I finished off the steak.

We went back to sit on the couch. Leah said nothing to me; even if she did, I wouldn't have heard her through the raging tornado of thoughts. A distant memory of Nessie trying to finish a whole steak flooded my mind. I remembered laughing at her attempt to finish it all and giving up halfway.

"Jake?" Leah leaned towards me and talked softly. "What's wrong?" She asked and I suddenly became aware of the risk of crying. It must have showed.

I leaned back into the couch and tried to blink the onslaught of tears away. I hadn't really cried since a week after the funeral. I felt a hand lightly placed on my shoulder.

"Do you know how she died?" I asked, shattering the silence like glass.

LPOV

I sat there with one hand on Jacob's shoulder. Was he talking about Renesmee? I leaned back a little, debating whether he needed some space or not.

"Do you?" He asked again, sounding almost angry and on the verge of impatience.

"No," I said cautiously, trying not to pinch any uneven nerves. He sighed and looked up towards the ceiling. I sat there waiting for him to say something; as much as I wanted to know what happened, I didn't want him to beat himself up over it.

"She thought she was a burden to everyone." He started off and I made a point to not get up and walk away. "She never let on until near the very end. Edward heard those last thoughts. You remember when we were searching for her, right?" He asked and I nodded. He went on, "Well, I caught onto more of her thoughts from Edward and…ran right off." I already kind of knew this. One second Jacob had been talking to the mind rapist, and the next he was running at full speed through the forest. None of us reacted in time to actually catch up to him, so we all stayed and waited. The only thing I remember from that is when Jacob came back, completely unresponsive and in shock. By then we already knew that Renesmee was never coming back.

"She killed herself." He stated and I bit back the urge to even gasp a little. Picturing her killing herself was something my brain couldn't do.

Why was he telling me this? He had kept it in so long, making a point of getting angry when people stupid enough to ask, did. He'd made sure that people knew not to wonder aloud, knew not to even approach him... So why was he telling me? Why me, and why now?

"How?" I whispered carefully, trying to stifle all the other questions I already wanted to ask. Jacob sighed and let out a low, dark laugh.

"Knife to stomach," His eyes dulled with each word. "Classic, really. She went far out where she knew none of us could reach her in time. By the time I got there, she was already..."

He had trouble getting the word out. With an aggravated look on his face, he sighed and finished, "dead. She made it look it look like someone else's doing. But I'm not an idiot; I _know_she did it herself despite what everyone else thinks." We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was trying to get my head around all of this. I never really knew Renesmee as well as he did; but I didn't even want to know what he must have felt like when he saw her like that.

Before this, I'd never really known what happened to her. None of us had the balls to ask Jacob after that day. I left it up to the whole 'he'll tell us when he's ready' theory, and I was right.

"I just had to be the one to find her..." His voice caught and I could tell he was trying to bite back tears. "Did you wanna know something else? Something no one else knew, something even _Renesmee_didn't know?" I could already tell that the wave of tears were ready to overflow. This was the first time he'd said her name since it happened.

"W-what?" I asked quietly, moving closer to him. I wasn't ready to hear this, but I knew I had to.

"I was going to propose to her that day. I could tell she wasn't far off, and I was happy I'd found her so quickly. Nothing could ruin that day… not even if she said no." He smiled, but it held no warmth. All the warmth and joy from that smile was wiped away by crushing sadness. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?" The way he pulled back his lips showed how hard he was trying not to cry. I sighed and offered more than a one word response.

"Yeah, just a little" I said and put on hand on his shoulder again. This is exactly why I hated the imprint. It could give you such, happiness and all of that; but it tore Jacob right apart and left him for dead. I never wanted to imprint because of this. The suffering that Jacob was going through right now was unfair. Jacob was the last person who deserved anything remotely close to this. He deserved to have someone to love, someone to go back to. Jacob turned to look at me and I saw the tears threatening to spill over.

Then, they did.

There was no need to hide them anymore. He'd finally told her story. I wrapped both arms around him and let him cry on my shoulder, feeling a resentment I would never say aloud to the girl that did this to him. I felt his arms wrap around me as well and we stayed like that. There wasn't anything I could do to help him out besides be there for him. He sniffled and drew back from me, staring into my eyes. I stared back and felt as if an invisible force was pushing me from behind.

I leaned forward and kissed him.

He was taken by surprise, but I felt him deepen the kiss. He was leaning over me, his hands feeling their way down my back. A shiver erupted through my whole body as I felt one hand on my leg. His kiss became rough and needy, and I returned the same emotion as he leaned over me, pushing me down to the couch.

Within a few seconds we were lost within each other.

**End. **

**There! This was the hardest chapter to write and edit, but it's done! Hope you enjoyed…NOW GO REVIEW! The button calls to you, answer. **

**-DarkAngelz200**


	7. Choice and Consequence

**Leah's POV**

My eyes slowly opened and tried to adjust to the morning light. My phone was lying on the floor and beeped to tell me it was seven. I attempted to roll over but felt something holding me back. My vision was still a bit blurred as I propped myself up with my elbows. I felt something almost soft and warm underneath me as I sat upright.

"Ugh…" I heard a deep, almost familiar moan from under me. I used the armrest of the couch to help me stand and looked down at myself. My vision cleared immediately as my eyes met my nearly exposed body. The only clothing I was wearing was my bra and panties, both were only haphazardly placed on. My mind whirled with thoughts going at a billion miles a second. I slowly turned around, inch by inch, and found myself looking at the one person that I shouldn't have been with yesterday.

Jacob.

My eyes travelled down his bare torso, going over his lean muscles and finally down to his shaft area. I grabbed for a pillow and placed it atop his manhood. On the floor were a pile of both of our clothing and I rushed to grab up my own and ran right out of the room on silent feet. The only place where I could dump the clothes without him finding them was in the laundry room. I quickly started the machine and threw the clothes in. Somewhere in one of the baskets, I grabbed up a loose t-shirt that covered enough of my body to make me look somewhat dressed. Once back in the living room, I managed to dress Jacob to a degree where he wouldn't question anything. Carefully, I made my way straight into the kitchen. By the sound of it, Jacob was still sleeping. I needed to find a distraction, my eyes flickered to the fridge and I made a beeline for it.

Breakfast would probably be a good start.

I bent and grabbed out a few eggs and turned to place them on the counter. One of them slipped and before I could catch it, broke as it smashed onto the floor. Thoughts whirled through my mind as I slowly placed the other eggs on the counter. I went to grab a j-cloth and nearly stopped breathing as I bent down to clean up the mess. Two days from now, I was supposed to get the sperm implanted to finish off my procedure. I quickly cleaned up the floor and rinsed the j-cloth as mini panic attacks were erupting inside of me.

Yesterday morning was not a part of my whole get pregnant plan.

I already crossed out the insane thought about protection. As far as Jake was concerned, no guy required a condom with me since I already couldn't get pregnant. It hadn't even occurred to me that whatever we were doing would make an attempt to blow up in my face. There was no way I could explain all of this to him without being asked a million damn questions.

"Morning," My heart pounded painfully as I turned around to meet a sleepy Jacob. He took a seat at the table and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

I attempted a smile back at him. "Yeah, morning." I quickly began to busy myself with making scrambled eggs and other stuff.

"I had this bizarre dream last night," He started and I nodded for him to continue while I beat the eggs. "You were in it, in fact, it was only the two of us."

"Well _that _doesn't sound creepy," I threw in and heard him bark out a laugh.

"Funny, but then it started to get…interesting. We were talking over glasses of brandy and then I, we, started undressing." He sounded bemused at the very thought of this. "And, well, from there we took part in various positions." A smile fell over my face at his attempt to regain his humor back. The creeping dread soon collapsed onto it as I thought about what he was saying. He believed it had all been a dream, when it had been very real. I finished making breakfast and he ate everything including thirds. It was almost ten by the time he was at the door, ready to leave.

"Leah," He turned around before stepping outside. "Thanks for everything." He stepped up and gave me a hug, which I returned while sirens were going off in my head. The sensation of a hug felt like a thousand volts coursing right through me. Slowly, his arms slid away from me and within seconds, he was walking down the driveway. I closed the door and made it to the couch before going over everything that happened for the millionth time this morning. My phone started buzzing and for a second I thought it was Jacob. I quickly picked it up and opening the text, it was from Emily.

'_**I'll be there in10min, you better be awake!'**_ I'd almost forgotten about her coming over today. She was going to be coming with me to get the ending part of the procedure done; but now I'd have to tell her that wasn't happening. I went up to my bedroom and put on better clothing, my mind off somewhere else. I kept mentally kicking myself for what I'd let happen yesterday; it felt weird even thinking that we'd done something like that. I knew I was in shit for this; the sperm donor didn't have to be some stranger in order for me to get pregnant. There was always that margin of error where I didn't end up pregnant but, as doctors worldwide have said, those chances were slim to none.

Distracting myself, I went to get dressed and finished just as the doorbell rang. Well, here was the first moment of truth. My insides felt horrible and I was mentally insulting myself for taking advantage of Jacob.

"About time," Emily laughed and walked in, taking a seat on the very couch where the deed was done. Closing the door, I made my way to the couch and sat down beside her. "Something up?" She asked and scooted a bit closer to me.

"Emily…"I trailed off and stopped to think. How in hell was I supposed to tell her about yesterday? She sat staring at me and I turned away from her, hoping this would be a small clue.

"Is it something about the baby making?" She pushed on and scooted closer to me.

"More along the lines of the whole process…"I said nervously. My thoughts became silent and no new ways of breaking the news to her seemed to form. I was never any good at being the bearer of bad or good news.

"Leah, the process is safe and simple." She laughed and it took a few seconds of me staring at her for her to realize that that wasn't what I was scared of. "Oh, there's something else here." She said calmly and I nodded. Well, this was it; I stood up and tried to distance myself away from her incase her reaction went physical.

"Emily….what if I told you….that….umm….the process for….tomorrow wasn't needed anymore." My voice rose a bit at the end and I watched as her face went from calm to thinking to confusion and finally to realization.

"You had sex!" She got up and stood only a few inches from my face. Good thing I stood up beforehand or she would have tried to pin me to the couch.

"Yeah…?"I took a few more steps away from her; better not to chance any phasing with her so close.

"Who? When? Where? HOW?" She shot questions at me like bullets. I motioned for her to go sit back down. I took the chance of sitting down next to her and searched my brain for the simplest way to explain yesterday.

Man, this wasn't as easy as I thought.

"Alright; well, who? Jake…."I trailed off and watched Emily nearly glare at me. "When? Yesterday morning when he came over to my house." Again, her eyes narrowed but only slightly. "Where? On the couch we're sitting on right now." She looked down at the couch and smiled awkwardly. "We learned how during school multiple times." I finished off and waited for her to say something. Her face slowly changed back the usual calm and thoughtful one we all knew so well. We sat there for a few minutes, buried in silence. Her reaction wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but the silence felt worse than words.

"Does he know what happened?" She asked slowly, testing out the words.

"He thinks it was a dream." I state and play around with the hem of my shirt.

"Well, if you end up pregnant you'll have to tell him." She said and ran her fingers through her hair. "Leah what on earth were you thinking? Doing this so soon after he lost Renesmee?" Her voice rose and she looked at me like a mother would look at a child when they colored on the walls.

"We had brandy and….we just got to talking and then it happened. Do you honestly think I feel like destroying his life?" She stared at me. "Anymore?" I threw it and she sighed and stood to pace in front of me. I hated it when people did that.

"My reaction is child's play compared to what he'll probably do." She said both hands on her hips.

"I know that!" I nearly screamed and went straight to the kitchen. Why is it that every time I tried to get on with my life something like this has to happen? All I wanted was a child of my own, but now I'm probably going to be pregnant with Jacob's kid. That dream should have been a bit of a warning sign of what I was signing up for.

Shit.

That dream had the ability to become reality and I know that if I'm not ready for it there's no way Jacob will be. Emily was right, what was thinking by giving him something to calm his nerves and then getting all emotional. I took the phone of the charge and tossed it to Emily, telling her to cancel the appointment for me. There was no way I could handle a phone call when my thoughts were so confused I barely knew where one started and the other ended. The thought that I might have pushed Jacob too far this time came up multiple times and each time I tried to shove it back into the deep corners of my mind.

"Appointment cancelled. Well we'll know if you're actually pregnant in about a week or so." Emily came into the kitchen and put the phone back on its charger. Just a little over a week before I found out if this worked. A huge part of me wanted it to work even though it was going to be Jacob's kid because at least I would have one. A few scattered parts me though, wanted this to fail so that no one would ever have to find out about it.

"Jacob didn't know about me trying for a baby Emily." I said while leaning against the counter. That was going to be the hardest part of explain to him if I got pregnant. I could only imagine he'd be angry or confused or both.

"This will complicate things more." She finished off my thought and I nodded, biting my lip until I tasted blood. "We'll find a way though." She gave me her best sympathetic smile and stood beside me as my thoughts started to clear.

"Hopefully."

**End.**

**Oh…my…goodness! Well, I finally got back into fanfiction after the past few months of no updates! I hoped you liked the chapter and REVIEW!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	8. The Tell

**The only reason this chapter is late is due to the fact that I had to redo a math course in summer school. Good News: I passed with a good grade, which means I'm free for the rest of summer! Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Jacob's POV (Two weeks later)**

"That storm was pretty bad last night." Embry said as I walked into the kitchen. I'd barely woken up, but it's not like I didn't expect him and Quil to already be waiting for breakfast. Why they didn't go over to Sam and Emily's was beyond me.

"Yeah, it kept me up for most of the night." I yawned and grabbed for the milk.

"Sure…but there hasn't been a storm every night for the past week," Quil threw in carefully. The past week had been…rough for me. For a short while, I thought I had escaped the horrible nightmares that would leave me sweating and afraid to go back to sleep. I'd actually thought that getting out and hanging with Leah and the others had started to help a little. Well, it's safe to say I was proven wrong in the worst way. The scene from that day kept replaying itself over and over again and there was no way to turn it off.

"I can't just stop thinking about her you know." I spat, already regretting the way I said it as soon as the words came out of my mouth.

"No one said you had to forget about her."Embry said as I tossed him the cereal box and jug of milk. "But, you can't let these nightmares get to you. You're going to go insane if you do bro." He sounded generally concerned about this and I sighed as my answer. What he was asking was easier to say than do, much easier.

"Sure sure," I sat down at the table and grabbed the box of cereal. I'd have to go out and buy more; the three of us alone went through the family size easily. After shoveling the driveway I was expected to head over to Leah's house.

"Did she even tell you why?" Quil asked.

"Nope," I said back and focused more on my food than starting a conversation. She probably wanted me to shovel her own driveway as well. After breakfast, Embry left to go check up on his imprint and Quil went to see how Claire was doing. They'd both tried their best to leave out their plans from our conversation but I told them it didn't bother me. Besides, if it did, I'd have to start getting used to the fact that everyone else's world is still turning even while mine was held still. The storm last night had added a good three inches of snow to the ground and it felt like I'd only been working for a few minutes when I was done.

_Jacob! Come over here and play! _Her voice rang through my ears before I could stop it. I felt it vibrate through my skull and replaying itself for my benefit. That voice came from a day last winter when I was still shoveling the driveway and Renesmee was running around in the snow. After pleading for almost an hour, I'd agreed with her and tackled her onto the ground. I felt tears prick my eyes at the memory and how much had changed since then. If only I'd know what was going to happen to us, to her. I gave up on the hope that I could have stopped it, no one, not even Alice, could predict what became of Renesmee. Trudging over to the garage, I put the shovel back and leaned against one of the frames.

Thoughts sparked like fire and soon spread to the farthest, most hidden corners of my mind. Old memories that spanned from what felt like centuries ago to only this time last year circled around and around. In a way, I didn't mind seeing them again. It let me have glimpses of her and what our lives had been like. In another way, I hated the way they made me feel. Along with the memories came feelings of guilt, anger, sadness…guilt at the very thought of what I had let happen. Anger that there was no way I could have stopped it, no matter how many precautions could have been taken. Sadness surrounded the fact that she was gone forever, that there was and never will be a way to bring her back.

_Stop thinking about the past Jacob. _Leah's words rang through the merciless thoughts and I made an attempt to listen to her. Closing the door, I made my way to my car and just sat in it for a while. I let the thoughts mix together and separate, coming back both worse and better than before.

**Leah's POV**

Today was the day where I'd either tell Jacob he was about to become a father or walk away from this with no consequences. Emily had come over with a box of pregnancy tests and nearly shoved me into the bathroom. Now, here I was, standing over the sink waiting the five minutes the box told me to. When women complained how slow the time seemed to go I'd never believed any of it. Now, standing here with five waiting on the counter I understood how slowly time really ticked by.

"Has it been five minutes yet?" I called from the bathroom.

"No!" Emily shouted back for the hundredth time. "When it's been five minutes I'll let you know." Whatever, I thought and sat down on the edge of the shower. I hadn't seen Jacob at all since that day because I'd been busy partly freaking out. I might have been ready to have a baby, but I knew that Jacob wouldn't be. I should have never pulled out that brandy, even if I only wanted to calm him down.

How on earth would I tell him if I was pregnant? 'Hey Jacob, remember that dream you thought you had? Well it was real and now I'm pregnant.' Oh yeah, because that would have gone so well. He would freak and he would have every reason to do so. He probably wouldn't believe me anyways, but as soon as I mentioned the original plan-

"It's time!" Emily came to stand at the door of the washroom as I got up to check the tests. My heart pounded with nervousness and anticipation. I grabbed the tests in my hand and flipped each one over.

"Oh…my…"Was all that came out as I held up the tests for Emily to see. Her eyes went wide and mirrored my look of horror at the results. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood after a few seconds. I'd taken five tests just to make sure there was no error in any of them. Based on the results, they all seemed to be working properly.

Every single one was positive.

I threw the tests into the sink and ran out of the bathroom. Emily called after me, but that did nothing to stop me. I ran straight up to the bedroom and slammed the door, nearly breaking it off its hinges. How could I have been so stupid! I should have remembered about what I was planning to do way before I'd done it with Jacob. Emotions spilled out like water from a glass as I nearly threw myself onto my bed. Anger, disbelief, excitement, happiness were the only ones that really registered in my mind.

I was angry that I'd done something like this and had expected to get away scot clean. Disbelief wasn't far behind; I didn't want to believe I was actually pregnant. Actually, being pregnant was the thing I didn't want to believe, I didn't want to believe it was Jacob's. On the other hand, I was excited because I was really pregnant. Happiness followed excitement and I found myself torn between feeling bad and feeling good about the situation at hand.

"Leah?" I looked up and saw Emily slowly opening the door. I gestured for her to come in and felt my bed dip a little under her weight. "I'm sure everything's going to work out. Despite what he's gone through, I don't think Jacob will get up and leave you to deal with this." Always the optimist was Emily. Despite what I was thinking he would do, she was also probably right. Jacob was a nice enough guy to own up to his actions. Maybe, just maybe, we would find a way to work this all out.

Hopefully.

"Thanks…he's coming over in twenty minutes; I gotta fix myself up a little." Rolling her eyes, she left the room and I got out of my pj's and into something a little less comfortable. Half of me didn't want to tell Jacob it was his, but the other half was telling me that when the child was born Jacob would figure out it was his. You could always run, the voice inside my head offered and I shook off the idea immediately. It would be stupid to run away, and I didn't have anywhere else to go where no one would look for me. The fact that I now had another life to think about helped me push the running away idea out of my head.

When I went back downstairs, Emily was already gone. I sat down in the armchair and turned on the TV. I was barely paying attention to whatever I'd turned on as other thoughts clouded my mind. When I planned to get pregnant, this was sure as hell not the way I thought I'd go. My job was stable enough, but I never saw myself working throughout the while nine months. That was another thing to think about as well. Billy had said Jacob had a job in Forks that brought in a decent amount of money but…I didn't want to seem like I was desperate for that cash afterwards.

Knocking at the door woke me from my thoughts and made my heart race. Well, it was really now or nine months later. I opened the door and threw on a fake half smile and welcomed him inside.

"Just the guy I wanted to talk to," I said as he took off his boots. Having been too focused on finding out if I was pregnant or not, I'd barely looked outside. I'd have to go out and shovel the driveway later.

"You seem oddly happy today…"He trailed off as he sat down. Well, more like bittersweet, I thought.

"No…it's just been awhile. How's everything going?" I asked, trying to be as casual as possible. Instead of sitting, I stuck to standing by the couch, better to get this over with quickly and with as little embarrassment as possible.

"Alright, nightmares kind of started but its better now. What about you? I passed Emily on my way here and she said you had some big news." Leave it to Emily to give me a kick in this whole situation. Oh, I had big news alright, but whether he would be happy to hear it was another thing entirely.

"Uh…yeah it's pretty big news." I said and took a few more steps to distance myself from him. Now that the moment had come, I wasn't so sure I even wanted to tell him. In fact, maybe it would be better for the both of us if he didn't know. The nagging thought about how wrong that was wasn't about to let me decide on that just yet. He looked at me as if saying _'come on, tell me already.' _

"You know how I was always talking about getting that whole procedure done so I could have a baby?" He nodded and I saw the smallest tug of a smile on his lips.

"Who could forget? You reminded us about it weekly." He joked and I found myself smiling. He was right; I'd constantly reminded them about how I was going to once and for all have a child.

"Well I went through with it." I said and saw the smile break through. It wasn't going as bad as I thought so far.

"And?"

"It worked." The smile on his face boosted my confidence in the next bit I had to tell him. However, I didn't get it out before I felt his arms around me.

"Congrats Clearwater," He said and I laughed lightly as I pushed him away. Shooing him to go sit back down, I knew I'd just have to say it.

"That's not the only part about it that I wanted to tell you Jake." I sobered up and turned serious again. Damn Leah, just say it and whatever happens, happens.

"Go on…" He gestured and I looked right into his eyes. The ones that I'd seen full of tears after losing the only women he ever loved; the only women he would be happy to hear the next bit of news from. I felt my heart pound at the thought of his next reaction and almost chickened out.

"You're the father." I said and watched as the remnants his smile fade into a face that held both anger and confusion.

**The End.**

**This chapter took a lot of facial expressions and hand gestures to get right. I had the extra time to type since I went up to my cottage and had no internet access at all. Don't forget to review! **

**-DarkAngelz200**


	9. The Agreement

**A bit of a faster update due to the fact that after finishing the last chapter…I couldn't stop writing. I was caught up in the whole moment and kept typing and typing and typing! **

**I Still Do Not Own Twilight….**

**Leah's POV**

There, I had done it. I'd told him exactly what he needed to hear and I was already regretting it when I looked at his face. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't pick out the right words. I took a few steps closer and sat on the opposite end of the couch, watching him as he struggled to even form one word.

"What?" he shook his head and the look on his face begged me to tell him he'd heard wrong. I averted my gaze as my answer but saw he still didn't get it.

"I'm pregnant with your child." I said simply in a voice so low I didn't think he'd heard it. By the sound of his angry sigh I knew that he had. I knew I should have ignored that stupid voice in my head and hid this from him.

"But…I don't understand," He seemed at a general loss for words and I knew I'd have to fill in some of the cracks.

"I did have some of my eggs replanted to see if I could even support a child. The day you came over and I gave you brandy was two days before I was supposed to get the sperm injected. When we…you know what we did, I didn't even remember about it." I explained and watched his face contort yet again. I knew he was confused by all this, but I could see the anger in the way he clenched his fists.

"So you didn't even tell me? If I had known that then I would have stopped us." He said, venom dripping into his voice.

"I didn't want anyone to know in case it didn't work."

"You mean you didn't want anyone to pity you." He alleged and I felt my own anger spike up at that. Who did he think he was talking to me like that?

"Oh yeah, because you're really one to talk Black," I nearly spat at him. "At least some of us are trying to move on with our lives." His head whipped to my direction when he heard this. I stared at him with narrowed eyes, any kind of remorse I'd felt for him now long gone.

"She was my imprint Leah! Then again, I guess you never really knew what it was like for someone to actually love you!" My eyes went wide and his face softened, realizing what he just implied.

"Thank you Jacob for that wonderful enlightenment. It sucks for you that I'm over that already, unlike someone."I threw back and stood, wanting to get away from him more than ever.

"You lost Sam to another woman. It's not like you can't see him anytime you want. Renesmee is dead, which means I'll never see ever again!" His voice quivered at the end and before I could stop him, he nearly punched a hole through the door. I watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists as he struck the door again. I walked up and grabbed his arm before he could repeat his action. His head whipped and I saw the hurt in his eyes. It was splashed across his face and I felt a pang of empathy for what he was going through. Way to go Leah; lead him to another breakdown, I thought as I stared into his eyes. His jaw relaxed and he lowered his arms, not breaking eye contact with me.

I, still holding onto his arm, lead him over to the kitchen and sat him down opposite me. We sat there staring at each other for nearly half an hour before he broke the silence.

"Sorry," He mumbled and I nodded. He shouldn't have to say sorry; I shouldn't have pushed him further when I already knew how horrible he felt. "This can't be real right now." He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know this isn't something both of us want, and I know you don't need this right now. All I ask is for a little support and you can—"

"You think I'm going to just get up and leave?" He interjected the same angry look back on his face. I gulped and bit my lip, hoping that showed how I felt about that. He slammed his fist down on the table and I, despite myself, jumped a little. That little jump was enough to grab his attention again and he relaxed.

"You don't need this right now. It was a mistake, a stupid mistake on my part. "I offered and straightened in my chair.

"I won't deny that you ending up pregnant with my kid is the last thing I need, but Leah…"He trailed off for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to say next. "Yeah what happened was a mistake but I'm not going to get up and leave." He finished and I wished I could actually believe him. Not that he gave me any reason to doubt he'd stick around, but who knows where he could be when things became too much for him.

"I don't need that Jacob." I said finally. "I don't need you to stick around because you're forced to. The only thing I asked for was for some financial aid each month." I kept my voice level and wasn't about to budge. Most single pregnant women would kill for a guy who wanted to stay with them, but I wasn't about to drag Jacob down again.

"I can give you that and some emotional aid as well." He countered and I knew he wasn't about to give up. "Listen, I realize I may not be in the best frame of mind but I've gotten a million times better." He was on the verge of pleading but was still holding his ground.

"I don't want emotional aid. Like I said, the only help I need from you is monetary."

"Why are you being so difficult about this?" He argued and moved his chair right up against the table. I stared at him with my best poker face and crossed my arms. If I didn't give into his rant then he would probably drop it and we could all get on with our lives. When I saw he was still holding my gaze, I shrugged and looked towards the floor. I felt the table vibrate as he slammed his fist into it again.

"I'm being difficult because I'm trying to be a good friend and let you off the hook." I said calmly and watched as he looked at me as if I were insane. To him, I probably was. Here he was offering to help me take care of our child and I was shutting him down each time he made an offer.

"Being a good friend? Leah this isn't being a good friend, it's been idiotic." He snapped back and I shrugged him off again. "What's going to happen when the kid is born, huh? You're not going to let them see their father, will you? Will you be too busy being a 'good friend' to let them know they at least have one?" He shot at me and I glared up at him. He was trying to make me feel guilty about excluding him from this relationship but it wasn't going to work. He was only saying those things to win me over, but I wasn't going to change my mind.

"I know what I'm doing." I muttered and turned away from him.

"No you don't! Stop trying to act as if you have everything together when we both know you don't!" He was standing now, his voice raised and obviously at the end of his wits with me. Ignore him, I thought but it wasn't working as well as I thought it would.

"I'm fine without you Jacob! I can raise this child without your help!" I shouted back at him and pushed my chair back. I started for the stairs and heard him shouting at me, but I was past listening to him. The one time I actually try to spare his feelings he can't take it. I stormed into my room and threw the door closed, not fully surprised when I didn't hear it slam shut. I shouldn't have been shocked that he'd followed me to my own room. I stood by the window, refusing to face him and waited for him to start talking.

"Honestly now Leah, how much of what you said was true?" He asked softly, coming up behind me but not touching me. I sighed and thought about the question. My first response would be to say that all of what I'd said was true. However, I knew that most of it wasn't, that I wouldn't mind if Jacob stuck around.

"None of it." I whispered and felt him move closer, still not close enough to touch.

"Well, then why don't we agree on something." He offered and I turned around to face him. He looked generally concerned about what had happened and I felt a pang of guilt go through me when I thought about kicking him out. I felt tears prick my eyes and furiously blinked them away, but he'd already noticed them. "I'll give you the financial aid you need, and I'll help you take care of the baby." He spoke so quietly I had to strain to hear him.

"You sure you won't regret this later on?"

"Yeah."

"Because this moment right now will be your only chance to hightail it out of here without any strings attached. I'm warning you right now that if you agree now and leave later I will never let you see this child." Harsh, but I didn't want to have to constantly wonder if he'd be there when I needed him.

"I know that." He said and I nodded, letting my arms fall to my side and breaking eye contact with him. Before I knew what e was doing, I felt his arms around me. It took me a few seconds for me to return the favor. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and used Jacob's shirt to wipe away any others. His arms stayed around me as I desperately tried to stop the tears from spilling. By this point, I couldn't tell why I was even crying but there wasn't anything I could do to stop myself.

"Thank you." I whispered and rested my head on his shoulder.

**The End. **

**REVIEW xD**

**-DarkAngelz200 **


	10. Bittersweet Thoughts

Leah's POV

Shoot me now.

I flushed the toilet for the hundredth time and prayed it would be the last time for a long while. It had now been two weeks since I told Jacob about my pregnancy. As of yesterday afternoon I was met by one of the pregnancy pains: morning sickness. The term obviously meant throw up all day to my body.

"Here." Jacob handed me a glass of water and I gulped it down. He'd slept over the night I'd told him and hadn't left much after that. As promised, he stayed and agreed to keep the pregnancy a secret for a bit.

"I hate you right now." I smiled as best as I could. He smirked and closed the bathroom light.

"Hate is such a strong word." He said as I leaned into him. It was early morning and I felt like crap. I felt him hesitate before wrapping his arm around my shoulder. This gesture was probably uncomfortable for him; it made goose bumps rise up all over my body. We walked in silence back to the bedroom where I nearly fell onto the bed. I felt the blankets draped on me and a weight on the other side of the bed.

"I'm heading back to my house." He said and I turned to face him. Despite the fact we had both agreed staying together would be better, I knew we both still had our doubts. Money wasn't a huge issue since we both had jobs, and I-we could convert the guestroom into a nursery.

"I'm leaving for work in three hours."

"Can't you call in?"

"I'm pretty sure you can't call in pregnant." I stated and pushed myself up so I was leaning against the headboard. Drumming my hands on my stomach, I stared down at it. There wasn't anything noticeable there yet, but it was very noticeable to me. Jacob shifted closer and rested his hand on mine. I let my eyes travel from our hands up his arms, over his face and into his eyes. Sighing, I broke the contact and crossed my arms over my chest. He moved until he was right beside me and grabbed me in a hug.

"Well...maybe not pregnant, but you could call in for an extended absence for the next nine months." He said simply and laid me back down, resting in his arms. The room was dark, only lit by small shadows from outside. Uncrossing my arms, I pressed my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around him. Despite everything I'd said about being able to be independent, I already knew that I couldn't go through a whole pregnancy by myself. Silence lingered between us and the only sounds I could hear were our breathing and his heart beating against his chest. His ran his fingers up and down my back in an attempt to make me go back to sleep. Throwing up all the contents of your stomach takes a lot of energy out of you, and I should be tired by now. Strange enough, I felt more awake than I should and wondered if it was something to do with the aftermath of throwing up. Maybe you got a burst of energy before your body crashes completely.

"I'm really hungry." I mumbled into his chest and felt the vibration as he laughed.

"Well, considering you've gotten rid of all the food you ate yesterday, I would be shocked if you weren't."

"Go make me food." I said and pushed him away from me.

"Excuse me? How's about a 'please make me some food Jacob for your cooking skills are amazing'" He offered and I stuck my tongue out at him. He stared me down and I got up and followed him downstairs, going straight to the living room.

"Or how about go cook because I'm not in the mood to slave over a hot stove at six in the morning." I said as he sat down beside me.

"Sure, let's go with that. Anyways, what do you want?" I turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels. There was never anything on except infomercials at this time of day.

"Eggs...please." I smiled and watched him go off to make breakfast.

Jacob's POV

"You and Leah sure have been spending a lot of time together." My dad mused as I walked into the kitchen. I'd eaten nothing at Leah's house and was starving. I was also tired from being up half the night making sure that Leah made it to the washroom and back.

"Uh...yeah," I replied, grabbing milk, a bowl and spoon, and cereal. I sat across from where my dad wheeled in and made my breakfast. Leah had made me promise not to tell anyone about her being pregnant until we had a few more things figured out. As far as my dad was concerned, Leah and I were just spending more time than usual with one another. This, to many people, was weird even considering what had happened during the past few months.

"What's really going on with you two?" Leave it to my dad to hit the nail right on the head. _Think Jacob, for once just think _It was really no use lying to my dad, but he wouldn't be fond of me breaking a promise either.

"She's just being…helpful about the whole…"Even getting her name out was a struggle for me still. "Incident that…happened. We're only friends; I'm not even close to being ready for something more than that with anyone." I said and felt a small pang of guilt about how much truth was held in that last sentence. Leah and I were just friends, even after what I'd been told, that's all we were. I was taking responsibility for something I'd done; nothing more.

"What about Quil and Embry? Seth?"

"I still talk to them…" I said, eating my cereal to avoid saying anything more.

"Alright right then. I'm going fishing with Charlie; I'll be back by dinner." He gave me a pat on the back and wheeled out. When the door closed, I let out the breath I'd been holding and went to put my bowl in the sink. Going straight to my room, I shut the door and fell onto my bed. I'd barely slept in it during the past two weeks dealing with the whole pregnancy thing. Nothing in my room had been touched since I'd last seen it; even dust was starting to collect on some of the furniture. However, it was the only place I could think of where I could just sit here in complete silence and attempt to think.

What the hell was I supposed to do about Leah? Leaving her was not an option at all, especially after I'd promised to stick around and help. However, I couldn't just pretend that everything was going to be ok when it probably wasn't. It wasn't Leah I was concerned about; no, she could make it through practically anything and still have her attitude in check. She knew what had to be done and didn't try to sneak her way out of it by closing herself from the world. Me, well I was doing the exact opposite. I knew that there was some improvement between then and now, but what if I crashed again? What if Leah, or the others for that matter, actually needed me and I was too depressed to do anything about it?

Turning over onto my back, I stared at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. Leah was already at work, doing a double shift which she really shouldn't have to do. I'd been to the restaurant where she worked a few times and it wasn't half bad. After explaining the whole death of family member thing to my boss as the car shop, he cut my shifts until he saw I was ready to work full time again. I'd have to start working full time again as the months went by; Leah's job required her to be on her feet all day, and I'm pretty sure she couldn't do that for the whole pregnancy.

Just thinking about the next few months made me sick. My thoughts clashed together in a battle between Renesmee and Leah, and there wasn't a clear sign about which side would win this war. I knew…knew that Renesmee was dead and that she wasn't coming back. I also knew that I'd knocked up Leah and that, even if she wouldn't admit it at time, would still need me to be a little supportive. Between these two arguments was my decision on which one meant more to me right now. My love for Renesmee hadn't stopped existing even though our imprint was broken for nearly three months now. The nightmares still haunted my mind from time to time and, as sick as it was, I didn't want them to leave. They were my last memories of her, of her face, of her eyes, of her voice, of her everything. To leave something like that behind was impossible, and I wasn't in the mood to fight with impossible right now.

On the other hand, I needed to somehow get over her death and try to move on. When Leah and I decided to tell the others about the pregnancy, I needed to be fully on board with it all. Whenever that time came, I would need to have finally accepted that I was going to be a dad in the next nine or so months. No kid needs a parent who can barely look after themselves, much less the child in question.

If there was a pill to make all the thoughts in your head stop, I would need to stock up on it soon. Rolling back onto my side, I tried to force myself to go to sleep. I'd been up with Leah for a larger portion of the night because of her trips to the bathroom. Whoever it was that told me morning sickness only occurred in the morning was dead wrong. It might have just been some kind of werewolf thing, but my instincts told me that the breakfast probably hadn't settled like it should.

Closing my eyes, the only thing I could see was complete blackness. No dream or nightmare trickled in from the corners, and I thought I was going to get to sleep by myself this time. The only time most of the nightmares stayed away was when I'd been sleeping in Leah's bed. We'd made a mutual agreement that if I promised to stay; I could sleep with her in her bed. I'd almost slipped away in near nothingness when the familiar ringtone associated with only one person went off. I'd actually thought I was dreaming all considering that the person who had this ringtone wouldn't be able to call me for reasons better left in the closet. The phone stopped ringing and I put it up to the fact that they'd hung up and decided that they didn't need to talk to me after all.

I really shouldn't have doubted they would call back until I answered them.

The phone went off again and I forced myself to answer it instead of pressing the oh so inviting ignore button.

"Hello?"

"Jacob, its Edward. We need to talk."

**End. **

***Collapses from effort* I opened up this chapter and decided I couldn't go to bed without giving another update! I hope you all enjoyed and will hopefully review…you know you want to, don't deny it =)**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	11. The Shoreline

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! **

**I Do Not Own Twilight = (**

Previously on Into the Ocean:

_I really shouldn't have doubted they would call back until I answered them._

_The phone went off again and I forced myself to answer it instead of pressing the oh so inviting ignore button._

_"Hello?"_

_"Jacob, its Edward. We need to talk."_

**Jacob's POV**

"That's kind of demanding, don't you think?" I tried my best to lighten the mood, but Edward wasn't having any of it.

"Now is not the time for manners; where are you right now?" he sounded the exact opposite of relaxed and his unease was soon becoming my own.

"At my house…"I replied, wondering where he was going with this.

"Stay there, I'm on my way." With that, the line went dead. Just when I thought I could catch a break Edward had a reason to talk to me. He let me know at the funeral that he didn't blame me for Renesmee's death; but we both knew there was a brick wall between myself and the Cullen's. Knowing the speed that Edward went at, I probably had only a few minutes before he got here. There didn't seem to be any reason to talk to Edward, but I was dead wrong when I opened the front door.

"I passed by Leah at the grocery store yesterday." He was staring at me with narrowed eyes. My heart picked up a few beats as I closed the door. There wasn't any use trying to hide what he already knew.

"That's nice…I guess"

"You would think that, wouldn't you? Well she was thinking about something rather interesting." His drew his gaze back up to my face, a gleam in his eyes. "She's expecting a baby; it made me a little happy to hear she'd found someone. That is, until I managed to find out whom the father was." Edward took a step towards me, anger beginning to burn in his eyes.

"Edward, you have got to let me-"

"Let you what Jacob? Perhaps you'd like to explain? You don't have to say a word." He spat out each word, the anger clearly evident. "You both had a drink and one thing led to the other, am I right? Of course I am. Was your love for my daughter so weak that you went off with another woman not even more than a few months after she died?" the last sentence hit hard and there was no way that I was going to stand there and take his crap.

"My love for Renesmee was not weak. It nearly killed me when I found her that day!" The emotions from then came flooding back and fueled my budding anger as I found my next words. "I wasn't thinking straight that day! I was just so sick of feeling so depressed and angry that I jumped on the chance to feel something different. So don't you even start trying to take me on a guilt trip, because I'm already on one." He was clearly taken aback by what I'd just said. We stood in silence, barely looking at one another. There didn't seem to be anything left to say and I wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

"I'm sorry…this had been just as hard for us as it has for you."

"No duh." I said flatly and went back into the kitchen. He followed and took a seat across from me. My thoughts were shouting that he staying was the last thing I wanted. Still, we both sat there in silence; me being too mixed up to speak and him respecting that. I was probably giving him a headache with the rage of thoughts in my head. To hell with it if I was, I wasn't paying attention to most of them. The only two that stuck in my mind the most dealt with Renesmee and Leah. The first one was no surprise, all considering memories of her came flying at me like snow on a windy day.

Leah was a new one.

The thoughts concerning her were all when we hung out at her place; from our constant debates to going to sleep in the same almost every night. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that his wasn't a dream. Reality had really set in as soon as the throwing up began. It had only been two weeks and I was already starting to think more and more about the pregnancy than Leah was.

"So…?" Edward, for once being completely at a loss for words, looked at me.

"What?" I asked as I forced my own gaze away from the table and up to his.

"You know what Jacob." He paused for a few seconds thinking. "You…really have no idea how you feel, do you?" He'd hit the nail right on the head with his question. I knew he had been listening in on my thoughts; I actually wanted him to. I didn't love Leah in that way; she was only a close friend to me. To actually be able to love her would take time, all considering I wasn't really into relationships after the way my last one ended.

"I guess we'll talk later then." Edward stood up to leave and I let him. My thoughts made an attempt to reorganize themselves as soon as the door shut. If Edward knew that Leah was pregnant, then did that mean all the other Cullens did as well? We'd both agreed to not tell anyone about any of this until Leah made it to three months. I wasn't worried about how anyone else would take the news except for Rosalie and Bella. Both of them were almost equally upset over the death of Renesmee and the news that Leah was pregnant with my child probably wouldn't sit well with them.

Getting up, I walked to the door and out into the afternoon.

_**Leah's POV**_

"Yeah mom, I'm perfectly fine." I sighed into the receiver as I paced back and forth in the living room. I'd been on the phone for the past ten minutes trying to convince my mom that she didn't have to come see me; that I'd go and see her.

"Are you sure? Has Jacob been any better? I hardly see him anymore." She pushed, concern radiating from her voice again.

"I'm sure, and yeah Jacob and I have been hanging out a lot."She didn't need to know that a lot meant almost every day for the past two weeks. "He's still shocked, but I think he'll come around." If only she knew I wasn't talking about his imprint when I said that.

"Well, alright," She finally gave in. "At least come see me sometime in the next few weeks." I promised I would and said good-bye, falling onto one of the couches. Jacob had called earlier and said he wouldn't be coming back until late tonight and I was pretty much alone for the rest of the day. Well, since discovering I was pregnant, I guess I was never _really _alone.

I knew that Jacob and I already agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone about the baby until I was three months along. It had very little to do with the not jinxing the pregnancy, and a lot to do with being unsure about it all. I'd made an appointment with two doctors in the next few weeks and my nerves were already messing with me. Even without saying anything, I knew Jacob was worried about the Cullens. Even I was kind of worried; Bella and I were more or less civil with the other but we were not friends.

'_She won't get near this baby, none of them will.' _I clenched my fists at the thought. The last thing I needed right now was to face Bella. Getting back up I pulled on my boot, grabbed my coat, and left the house. The snow had started up again, but it didn't make a difference to me. I knew where I wanted to go and I was dead set on getting there. Being late fall, I wasn't at all surprised that it had started snowing in Forks. The place I was going to would be empty, and that thought made me break out into a run. I rain and rain, keeping to the side of the road and cutting through a forest trail. Snow whipped my face and attempted to slow me down. When I finally reached the place, I was surprised to find him already.

"Hey Jake," I said as I walked towards the shoreline. He looked up and gave me a small smile. I leaned against his shoulder, staring out at the water with him.

"Did you see Edward this week?"

"Well, for a second yeah. Why?" Jacob tensed, his hand resting on my hip.

"Leah, he found out that you're pregnant."

"What!" How could I have been so stupid? Edward was a damn mind reader and most of my thoughts revolved around being pregnant and Jacob.

"Relax." Jacob pulled me a little closer and moved his hand to my arm. "We talked and I don't think the others know." His hand rubbed my arm in an attempt to make me feel better about this. We stayed after that and just stared at the water. There really wasn't anything left to say; Jacob wasn't willing to say what Edward said and I didn't feel like forcing him. We stayed, him holding me and I leaned against shoulder, for a long while. Eventually, I felt my neck start to cramp and detached myself from him. He laughed lightly as I rolled my neck and I turned around to slap him.

'Well, someone is moody." He joked as we walked back.

"Oh please, this is only the beginning of it all." I smirked, already a few steps ahead of him.


	12. Christmas Confession

**Heheheheehe….thanks for the review everyone! I Do Not Own Twilight "-_-**

**Leah's POV (Two Weeks Later)**

Rolling over, I came face to face with a sleeping Jacob. The past week had been filled with work and setting up for Christmas. Between that, there was the first appointment and bouts of morning sickness. The both of us were tired and the thought of what was to come didn't help the situation. I was just a little over two months pregnant and we both agreed to now break the news to everyone on Christmas. I hadn't heard anything from the Cullens, so I left it to the fact that Edward hadn't said anything. Not really feeling the need to get up, I moved a bit closer to Jacob. He stirred a bit before letting me stay where I was. Sleep didn't come easy, and as soon as I felt myself drift off bile chose to rise in my throat.

Jumping out of the bed, I ran to the washroom and fell onto my knees in front of the toilet. Last night's dinner proceeded to come up and left me dry heaving. Getting to my feet, I flushed the toilet and went straight to the sink. After splashing cold water onto my face I quickly patted it dry.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked when I came back into the bedroom. He'd just woken up and was propped on his elbow; staring at me with tired eyes.

"Kind of better after that," I said as I climbed back into bed. "Want to drive me to work today?" I felt him node just before I fell into comforting blackness.

I was working the lunch rush, much to Jacob's dislike. My feet were killing me after the first half hour of running back and forth with orders. People weren't rude if they had to wait, and I was happy to get that.

"Leah!" I turned to see one of my co-workers waving me over. "Dave said you can end at four instead of six; Liam is coming in today." Oh thank the powers above was my exact thought. Just as I turned away, I backpedaled when I remembered I had an order to fill. When I'd given that table their food, I turned back to take the order of another table and smacked right into a customer.

"I'm-"I started to apologize when I looked up and saw Rosalie. She stared at me with the same expressionless look she gave many people.

"I didn't think you'd still be working." She mused, her eyes darting briefly to my midsection before coming back up to my eyes. "Don't worry about it; I wasn't paying attention while walking." She cracked a smile and walked around me. I quickly went to my next table but hardly concentrated more than putting pen to paper. I would have chalked it up to coincidence that she's stopped by my work; but I already knew better. Edward had told them all about what he'd learned and it was only a matter of time before I would have to deal with the most unreasonable Cullen.

**(One Week Later)**

Christmas had finally come and with it, the news I'd soon be sharing. I was in front of the mirror looking at myself and trying to fix my hair. I'd only cut it maybe once or twice each year for a while now and this time around it stopped just below the middle of my back. Deciding to do something different, I'd left it in its stretched curls.

"Jake!" I shouted and went back to fixing my hair.

"Yeah?" He walked in zipping up his jeans.

"Does my right boob look bigger than my left boob?" I smoothed my turtleneck down and looked at him with the mirror.

"They…kind of look the same to me. They both kind of look a bit larger than before, but I'm no…expert." He ran his fingers though his hair to try to avoid saying anything more about the subject.

"And I don't look pregnant yet?"

"Not really, unless everyone will be staring right at your chest," He smiled and I rolled my eyes at his joke. "As if I'm going to let _that _happen," He walked away just as I finished and I left the bathroom. Grabbing my coat and pulling on my boots, the both of us left for my mom's house.

It seemed that nearly everyone was here except us. Pulling up by the side of the house, Jacob killed the engine and turned to me.

"Are you still sure about this?"

"Well, there really isn't any other choice." He sighed, already knowing the answer before he asked. We got out of the car and the afternoon sunlight made the snow sparkle. Seth opened the door before we had time to knock and grabbed me in a death grip. Behind me, I heard Jacob laughing at the typical Seth greeting.

"Seth! You know I love you, but I also love to breathe!" I pushed him off a little, not needed to be smothered to death. His smile took up his whole face and him and Jacob hit shoulders.

"Lunch is almost ready." He started, then stopped and turned to face us again. "Oh, and Merry Christmas you guys." Jacob and I smiled as we took off our boots and coats. The kitchen was full of the others and I caught Emily's wink as we walked in. She stood and gave me a hug.

"How are _you _doing?" She whispered, her hand resting on my back.

"Well, after my announcement, hopefully much better." I returned and let go. The others were just as excited to see that I'd succeeded in getting Jacob to stay out of his depression for a while.

"Long time, no see," Paul laughed, and received a joking punch from Rachel who was holding their daughter. Megan, who was two, got off her mother's lap and came over to hug my leg. I picked her up and hugged to me before setting her back down.

"Where's Daniella?" I turned to Seth, inquiring about his wife. Yes, in the last ten or so years, Seth had finally found someone almost like him.

"She got called in at the hospital," He replied, letting Nathan run over and attach himself to my leg before doing the same to Jacob. Almost everyone in the room already had a kid or more, but only two of them were present today. Despite earlier speculations, we could only fit so many people in one kitchen. Jake took a seat near Seth and Embry, saving the other one for me.

"Hey honey," My mother greeted me with open arms and I returned the gesture. Her hug was just as tight as Seth's and held just as much, if not more, warmth.

"See, I told you we'd come down to see you." I said and watched her roll her eyes before I took my seat beside Jacob. We all talked and soon enough, the food was served and we all dug in. I'd always loved Christmas, the whole atmosphere, even when I hated the happiness, made me feel better about everything. The early part of the afternoon was spent just eating and talking about what we were all up to. I caught Sam's eyes and saw him smile a bit, already knowing my news thanks to Emily. Over the years, I'd forgiven him for what happened and we were kind of friends again. By the time two o'clock rolled around, and we'd finished with dessert, I put my hand on Jacob's thigh and gave him the look to say that the time was now.

"Guys!" Jacob called the table to silence and all eyes turned to look at him. "Um, Leah and I have something to say."

"Oh please don't tell me that you're thinking of making her the Alpha." Paul joked, easing the nervousness in the put of my stomach.

"No, don't worry I wouldn't do that." Jake laughed and turned to look at me. "In fact, what we have to say is really important and it does mean something special to us, knowing that this was possible." I knew it was my time to speak and I found no words in my head to start with.

"Alright, well in the last few months I've been undergoing a special kind of treatment to get over not having children." I could tell by the stunned silence that most of the table was shocked about this. "I ended up getting the eggs implanted a few months ago and was finally starting to see a positive side to this." The next part flowed through my mind and I started to feel a bit more confident about this. "A little over two months ago, Jacob came over needing some support from a friend. So, smart I got us a glass of brandy. It wasn't enough to get drunk off of either way, so that wasn't the cause of what we did." I looked to my mother now, whose eyes were begging to tell her what she might have or might not have wanted to hear.

"So…?"Seth questioned, wanting me to go on with the story.

"So, one thing did lead to another and I woke up the next morning knowing what Jacob and I had done. A week or so after that I took a pregnancy test, well maybe more than one." A few smile among the table surfaced as I prepared for the last part. "They turned out positive and right now I'm almost three months along." That was it, the part I'd been waiting to share since Jacob and I had made our agreement. My mother was the first one to stand and walked over to me, everyone else silent and waiting to see her reaction. I stood to face her and wasn't prepared for the hug she immediately gave me, already congratulating me.

"Oh Leah, I'm…I'm really happy for you." I heard the happy tears in her voice as the others soon joined in.

"Wow, another pack baby. Congrats Clearwater."Quil said, smiling towards Jake who was leaning back in his chair.

"Congrats guys." Rachel came over and gave each of us a hug; obviously happy about the fact that her brother was getting better.

"I'm not babysitting." Embry put in and Paul highly agreed with him.

"You wish she would let you babysit our child." Jacob fired back, earning a shocked Paul in return. I sat down next to Jacob and moved my chair a little closer to his; actually happy about how the day was going.

"I knew there had to be a reason you were spending so much time with Leah." Billy laughed, coming over to congratulate the both of us. I sat back down and moved my chair closer to Jacob, smiling at him. My nervousness that had been building over the past few weeks was gone and I was kind of looking forward to the next few months.

Six o'clock rolled around and everybody was getting ready to leave. After saying goodbye to everyone individually, Jacob and I left the house and got into the car; driving back to my house.

"That was well done, you know." He said when we'd pulled up to a red light.

"Thanks, I guess it's some smooth sailing from here?" I couldn't help my question it, knowing that Jacob could relapse at any given minute.

"I hope so; and I'm going to try to keep that promise." I nodded and turned my eyes back to the road. Placing a hand on my stomach, I felt the smallest bump and felt better about us for now. I knew that we were going to have rough times ahead of us, but for now, I just focused on the present and merely let fate control the future. The ride home seemed to take hours longer than it really was and we were sitting in a more comfortable silence than we ever had.

"It being Christmas, I still have one gift to give you." Jacob said when we'd gotten in the door. "But, you have to close your eyes." Rolling my eyes, I went over to the couch and sat down; wondering what on earth he could have gotten me. I'd bought him two new video games, a couple shirts to make for the ones he'd lost, and a gift card. I didn't even think that he went out to get me a present. Closing my eyes, I waited until I heard him come back into the living room and sat down beside me.

"Open your eyes." In my hands was a wrapped box and I immediately tore the wrapping off to reveal a small box. Opening it, I saw it was a silver necklace in the shape of a key. Just on top of the key was a circle with what looked like a flow instead of it.

"Thank you." I said softly, still staring at the necklace. It was beautiful, and I was a little touched he thought enough about me to go and buy something like this.

"Here," He made a gesture for me to turn and I handed him the necklace. Placing it around my neck, he clasped it and it fell onto my collarbone. I turned back and smiled at him as a second thanks. He shrugged it off and we spent the rest of the evening lounging about and watching TV.

**End.**

**NOTE: There is the link for the necklace on my profile. **

**Well, things seem to going well for Leah and Jacob….for now at least. YAY! The end of another chapter, and one I'm proud of too. I hope you guys liked it and DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! YOU HAVE COME THIS FAR….YOU CAN PRESS THE BUTTON XD **

**-DarkAngelz200**


	13. Testing Waters

**WOOT! I'm loving all your reviews :3 Thanks so much! **

**I Do Not Own Twilight….**

**Jacob's POV**

I sat watching The Maury Show while Leah was busy raiding the fridge. She was now four months pregnant, and was craving anything edible. It made no difference to me, as long as she was healthy. One of the cupboards closed and the next thing I knew, she was sitting beside me. I wrapped my arm around her and stole one of the apple slices.

"Ahem," She put her hand over the rest of the bowl. "Weren't you the one who said I needed a balance between good and bad food?"

"No, that was Dr. Marian." I replied and took another piece. She pushed herself off and moved to the other couch. I didn't even realize she'd taken the converter until the channel changed to Criminal Minds.

"Put it back." I made a move to get up and grab the converter. She pulled it even further away, giving me a look that shouted for me to back down.

"I don't need to watch a show about women who can't find their baby daddy." It was the way she'd said those words that struck me. The episode had been about a young pregnant woman who's baby daddy left her. How could I have even been watching that knowing that Leah was within earshot? Dead silence went on for what felt like ages before she came and sat beside me again. I still had a feeling that there was more than she was saying. The converter lay on her thigh and I grabbed it; turning off the T.V.

"What's up?" She looked up at me.

"Is there something you'd like to share? I asked, returning her look.

"Why?"

"Well? Is there anything? You seem kind of bothered." She looked away for a moment. That brought more concern out of me than her actual words. I didn't want to come off as the kind of who doesn't have time for his friend's, or in this case, the mother of their child's problems.

"A month ago I bumped into Rosalie."

"What!"

"Yeah; I was working and she bumped into me. I was surprised, but…"She trailed off and but her lip. "Jacob, she knew that I was pregnant." I stared at her like she was crazy. Why hadn't she said anything sooner? Neither of us really wanted anything more to do with the Cullen's; and if Rosalie now knew, then they all knew.

"Why didn't you say anything? I asked, obviously put on edge.

"Why does it matter?" She shot back, moving away from me. She was on the defense and I knew this would get us nowhere.

"I asked first." I returned calmly.

"Fine. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was important." She narrowed her eyes and let the slip of a sugar coated smile touch her lips. "Your turn."

"It matters because I told you about Edward. "I stopped and tried to piece together my next sentence. "It's kind of important to know you can come to me with your problems."

"Maybe I didn't want to talk about something so insignificant."

"Insignificant? Really? And this is coming from the girl who freaked over Edward knowing? I felt my voice raising but made no move to do anything about it.

"Can you stop freaking out?" I said nothing. "Thank you. Now, before you say anything, I will tell you once and for all: I'm not keeping you out of my problems." She said each word slowly.

"Just…if something bothers you, tell someone." She nodded, playing with the hem of her shirt. "Good, now…"I flipped the T.V. back on and turned it to TSN.

"Sports?"

"Yes, sports."

"Fine, more attractive men to look at."

"More? Well how many pictures of me do you want?" I smiled a she moved closer.

"Oh please." She punched my chest and laughed.

**Leah's POV**

I couldn't believe I was already four months pregnant. Well, when I got dressed in the morning, I definitely believed it. I wasn't as big as some people got, but I did have a small ball jutting out from my hips. It felt weird…and just that. I'd never imagined that I'd feel…all these emotions at once when I got pregnant. My morning sickness had slowly tapered off and cravings had settled right in. Despite everything I ate though, I wasn't gaining most of it.

Most women would have loved to say that, but I was being weighed down by a nagging worry. I'd only gained many three to four pounds in the last four months; not that much all considering. As a solution to that problem, the doctor had given strict orders to keep away from stressful situations.

Exhibit A: My job.

Being on my feet for most of the day had never bothered me. In fact, it hadn't even bothered me in my current state. However, my boss had cut my shifts in half for the next month. My mom told me to play it month by month, and that I didn't have to work if I didn't feel like it. Jacob had done his part in trying to reassure me about his job. He'd gone back full-time now and was making most of the household money. In a way, it did make me feel better about the next few months; knowing that we had money to fall back on in case of anything. Speaking of Jacob, the house had started to feel empty when he'd left for work. I couldn't have told anybody whether it was nerves or something else, but I had a strange sense that being alone wasn't the best idea.

I believed in it so much so that I called Emily over to keep me company. She'd agreed within a second and was at the door quicker than I thought was possible.

"You're finally starting to show." Was the first thing that came out of her mouth when I opened the door. I smiled and let her inside, closing the door before any of the cold could get in.

"Yeah, it's…weird. What did you feel like when you were four months with Alex?" She sat down on the couch as I went to grab glasses. Going to sit back down, I handed her the glass and waited for her to answer.

"Excited actually. Well, kind of nervous about the rest of the pregnancy, but yeah." She nodded at the memory.

"I have no idea what I'm feeling. I mean, yeah I'm happy and excited because all of this happened, but…"

"But you still aren't completely confident that this will all work out." She finished off for me.

"Exactly! I know that Jacob promised to stay no matter what, and I honestly believe him. It's just…I don't want to start depending on him for everything. I'm already going to have to leave work in a month or two." She nodded and patted my knee.

"Especially after he could still be going through his mourning process with Renesmee," She concluded and I nodded.

"I just don't want to pressure him, you know?" She nodded as I stood and walked back to the kitchen. Looking out the window, I saw nothing but grass and trees. Out there, everything was where it was supposed to be and it had nothing to worry about. I wished I could have been like those trees; not a care in the world about the future, but just living for the moment.

"Have you talked to Jacob about any of this?" Emily asked and I turned back around. She was still sitting on the couch; keeping her distance in case I needed my space, which I did.

"No, today I just told him about seeing Rosalie at my work." I bit the inside of my lip. "I didn't exactly want to dump my trust issues on him as well."

"Well, has he done anything that makes you think he'd get up and leave?"

"No, he's been just as supportive as he said he would be. He even went back to his job."

"Then, maybe it's just the hormones making you crazy." We both laughed as I walked back to the couch. She was right, hopefully. Maybe I was just worrying over nothing; Jacob hadn't done anything yet, so maybe things would work out. Emily turned on the T.V. and we sat watching mindless shows for the next few hours. The discussion about Jacob and I stayed closed between us.

**Jacob's POV**

Turning off the light, I climbed into bed beside Leah. She moved closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist. Being back at work again had been a major change for me. My first job was fixing up a two thousand and six Honda Civic. It'd felt good being back in the shop again, and I was glad I got right back to repairing. For the whole shift, most of my mind had been focused on the car instead of everything else in my life. I was thinking more about my next paycheck and how I'd be glad to see it after being away from it for so long.

"How was work?" Leah asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Great, actually." I felt her nod against my shoulder. I'd gotten home just as Emily was leaving and had been wondering if something had happened. When I got in, Leah was watching T.V. and I breathed a sigh of relief. However, for the rest of the night until now, she seemed kind of tense. I figured it was because of the pregnancy and all, but not even that thought seemed right. I felt her shift and heard the one sound I hadn't heard from her in years.

A sniffle from the start of a crying episode.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" I moved my hand up to the small of her back and turned to face her. She shook her head as I felt the first drop of water hit my shoulder. What exactly had she and Emily been talking about while I was gone?

"Leah, come on, please say something." I was on the verge of pleading when she tilted her head a little to look at me. I'd never seen her look so confused, or if I had, it had been too long for me to remember it.

"What did you say?"

"Is something wro-"

"No, I heard your words. What did you say when I told you" She was dead serious and I knew I was treading in dangerous waters. It took me a few seconds to figure out what she was asking.

"I said I wouldn't leave."

"Do you still believe that?" She was trying to make herself sound strong, but her voice betrayed her. I could hear the chocked sounds and the sniffling didn't make her strong front any more believable.

"What do you think?"

"I honestly don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"Where is all of this coming from? I've been nothing but supportive ever since you told me." I held her tighter as my way to show that I wasn't leaving her. I'd heard that some women went crazy on the trust issues during pregnancy, but this was something else.

"Do you think you're going to break down?" Her voice was quieter now and I could almost see her emotions rolling off her.

"No. I might never get over what happened, but I won't break down and leave you to pick up the pieces. You've already done that once." She didn't move and neither did I. I was hoping that what I'd just said was true. The fact is, no one can control breakdowns but I wanted to try. Renesmee had been too big of a part in my life to toss her away. She'd always be there somewhere, and I didn't mind.

"I'm acting like such a clinger."She broke the silence and looked up at me.

"I'm blaming the hormones." I said finally.

"Yeah, you and everybody else," I saw the touch of a smile and knew most of her worries were gone. A few of mine were still floating around in my head. Neither of us saying anything more and the silence was comforting. Leah seemed to drop as soon as we'd finished talking and I soon felt myself sink as well.

But it was anything but peaceful.

**End.**

**Hehehehhee…..thanks for reading! Review please =D**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	14. NOT A CHAPTER! READ MESSAGE!

**No, this is not a new chapter! Oh, please don't kill me…I like living. Anyway, this is a short A/N to tell you all to visit my profile to vote on a new poll for this story!**

**Thanks =)**

**-DarkAngelz200 **


	15. Danger Alert

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Jacob's POV**

Early morning sun spilled into the room as I opened my eyes. For the better part of the night I'd woken up in cold sweats. Out of all those times, Leah had got up twice. The first time because of the shifting movement, and the second because I'd accidently hit her on the arm. Yawning, I turned to see Leah staring at me with wide eyes. She was on her side, one hand resting on her stomach and the other a perch for her head.

"I'd say good morning, but you don't look that happy." She moved closer until I could feel the small bulge against my own stomach.

"My dreams were so messed up." I groaned and wrapped my arm around her. She poked my chest repeatedly until I grabbed her hand. "Yes?"

"I don't know." She sounded on edge, and I honestly didn't feel like saying anything about it. Sighing, she removed herself from my grasp and got out of bed. For the first time she wore baggy track pants and a t-shirt that used to be loose on her. Her explanation for all the clothing was that she was starting to feel cold at certain times of the day.

"Everything alright?" I felt my eyes begin to close when her answer came.

"Sure." My mind had almost escaped to dreamland when a sound forced my eyes open. Scrambling out of bed, I rushed into the hall to see Leah on the floor and holding her lower back. Crouching beside her I looked down to a white, wax sealed envelope.

"Are you alright?" I weaved my arm around her to help her to her feet. She was a little unsteady, but stood back up straight quicker than I thought she would.

"A bit sore, but I think we're alright." He hand went to her stomach for a moment before she stooped down to pick up the letter. She tore it open and pulled out a think slip of paper folded into three parts. My heart picked up a few beats when I saw who the letter was from. Why on earth she would send it now was beyond me.

_Leah, _

_So, I heard from a few birds about your pregnancy. At first, I was actually happy for you because I thought you'd hit it off with a man. However, when I found out it was Jacob, the man that belonged to my daughter, well, that spoiled the mood entirely. I really hope you feel great about what you did to him. I even heard you two had a drink. What a fantastic way to swoon Jacob into sleeping with you. Of course you would have him; Jacob would never leave you if he knew he'd knocked you up. I hope you feel the gut wrenching guilt eating away at you every single night. You are nothing but an attention hoarder and, let's face it, a slut. _

_-Bella Cullen. _

I felt a shudder from Leah and grabbed the letter, crumpling it and supporting her at the same time. How could Bella even think of sending that to Leah? What the hell was wrong with her? Leah took loud deep breathes as she fought to keep herself calm.

"Shh, don't give into her." I made my attempt at calming the storm before it started. She didn't do anything for a few minutes; just stood there staring into nothing. I knew that I was treading through dangerous waters when she grew quiet. The one thing about Leah Clearwater was that she was more dangerous quiet than when she was on a rampage. Her eyes began to dart to different parts of the floor, then up the walls to the ceiling.

"I want to talk to her."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Jacob; I want to talk to Bella Cullen." She was out of my arms and closing the bedroom door within seconds. I reopened the door just as she'd stripped of all her clothing except her bra and panties. Despite any efforts made, my eyes traveled up her lean legs to her rounded stomach and further up to her chest. Quickly, my eyes went back to her stomach. Leah stared with tentative eyes as I took a few steps closer. I slowly lifted my hand but stopped midway as my eyes darted up to hers. She nodded and I let my hand rest on her stomach.

"You worry way too much. You are the father; you really don't need my permission." She moved closer to me until she was directly at my side.

"I know, don't worry." She nodded and left my grasp yet again to go put on clothes. I'd hoped that moment would serve as a distraction, but it clearly failed. She came out wearing another pair of sweats and a long sleeved checkered shirt.

"If you want to come, I suggest you go get dressed."

"If you want me to let you go, I suggest you eat something first." She nodded and left the room, going downstairs. I opened the drawers and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. After getting dressed, I jogged downstairs and straight into the kitchen where Leah was eating a bowl of cereal. I opened the fridge and grabbed an apple. The two of us sat in silence until Leah got up to put her bowl in the sink. She put on her boots and coat and was outside and heading to her car. I beat her to it and fished the keys from her pocket.

"You did not just do that."

"Oh, but I did. Now come on, you don't look like you want to drive." She shook her head but got in on the passenger side. The ride to the Cullen's was filled with silence and the only sound made was the slamming of the door when Leah got out. We walked up the front door and it was opened by Alice before I could even raise my hand to knock.

**Leah's POV**

"Jacob, Leah, it's good to see you two." Alice smiled and opened the door to let us in.

"Is Bella home?" I asked as I stepped inside. Alice nodded and went off to go find her. Slipping off my boots and coat, Jacob and I walked into the living room.

"Hello Leah, Jacob." I turned around to see Carlisle and Esme giving us their usual genuine smiles. Esme came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Even though the circumstances, congratulations Leah." I nodded my thanks as she let me go. Carlisle nodded as well before we heard the click of heels across the floor. Within a few seconds, Bella stood at the threshold of the room.

"If you need us, don't be afraid to find us." Carlisle took Esme out of the room as Bella took a few steps closer to me. She had a smug look on her face as her eyes met Jacob's and went back to me.

"Did you get my letter?" Her voice was coated in sweet sugar that made me want to throw up my breakfast.

"Yeah, it was sweet of you to put in the effort. Too bad that last line was all about you." I spat back at her. She glared and took another step toward me.

"Bella, what the hell was that letter all about?" Jacob took a step in front of me; shielding me from Bella.

"I thought the message was clear enough. Leah is nothing but an attention and cock sucking whore." I nearly lunged at her, but Jacob held me back.

"I'm the whore? I didn't plan any of this!" My voice rose and I wanted to do nothing more than to wipe the smirk off her face. She stood there with her arms crossed, enjoying every moment of this.

"Oh, sure you didn't."

"I'd be careful of your next words bitch."

"Or what? I'll get attacked by a knocked up desperate woman?" It was at that moment that I broke from Jacob's grasp. I grabbed her by her shoulders and tackled her to the floor. I'd nailed a punch in her jaw before Jacob was on me again and pulled me back up. I struggled against him as he dragged me out of the living room.

"Whore!" I heard Bella call as she came into the foyer. "You better get her out of here before you see both of them under a white blanket."She growled as I continued to fight against Jacob.

"Leah!" Jacob had his arms wrapped around me. His grip tightened until I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I screamed and felt my knees try to give way beneath me. He loosened his grip as I fell to my knees on the marble floor.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle was in front of me within seconds as the pain grew. I felt myself growing hotter and then colder continuously. I could still feel Jacob's arm around me as I tried to stop screaming.

"Carlisle…."Jacob's tone was serious as he pleaded with Carlisle. Black dots danced at the edge of my vision as I felt another sharp pain erupt in my stomach. My first thought was that I was having a miscarriage; but it felt even worse than that. My stomach churned as acid like liquid travelled up my throat and fell out of my mouth onto the floor.

"Get her upstairs." I couldn't force myself to resist as I felt my body leaving the floor. I let out one last piercing scream as my body hit something solid. The last sound I could hear was two separate heartbeats.

The only thing was that one seemed to be dying out.

**End. **

**CLIFFHANGER! Ahhahahahahaha, yes I'm not nice. Jokes, I guess you will all have to wait to see what happens to Leah. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and Happy Holidays to all!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	16. Shattered Perfection

**Thanks for all the reviews :D You are all awesome people! Sorry for the late update….I had exams, and a few parties. So to make up for that, this is an extra large update :D Don't kill me by the end of it!**

**I Do Not Own Twilight.**

**Leah's POV**

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

My eyelids slowly opened and the first sound to connect with my ears was an irritating beeping sound. I looked around lazily as my vision cleared. The only light on was a lamp near the corner of the room. The smell made its way up my nose and made me feel like vomiting slightly. Turning my head slowly, I looked toward the monitor and saw my heart beat, along with another one. My hand immediately went to my stomach. I felt over the bulge and breathed a sigh of relief. A chocked off snore forced me to look to the side again.

Jacob was sleeping in the chair, looking as if he hadn't left that spot in a while. He had a frown on his face and I could already tell what he was thinking about. Whatever had happened had him probably going crazy over me. His hand was close enough for me to grab, and I took it in my own. With that small touch, I saw his face relax a little.

"Jake," I whispered and felt it come out of my throat. I gently squeezed his hand and called out to him again. He began to stir until his eyes opened lazily.

"Leah…?" He blinked a few times before fully coming into reality. We were both still for a few seconds while he made sure he wasn't dreaming. A few seconds after that, he grabbed me in his arms; holding on to me as if he might never see me again. I wrapped my own arms around him, still groggy from whatever had happened.

"I thought…Leah; you don't even understand how scared I got when you hit the floor like that." I nodded and ran one hand up and down his back. "I was scared that I hurt the baby. I didn't mean to grab you like that; I just didn't want you and Bella fighting." He sounded as if it caused him great pain to say those words.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He pushed me away from him and held me at arm's length. I shook my head and watched as his face crumbled; tears stinging his eyes. He let go of me and nearly broke the chair by standing. "God damnit!" He swore as he paced viciously across the room. I watched with careful eyes and lay back down. He turned around to stare at me, already knowing that anger wasn't going to fill in the gaps. He walked over and cupped my face in his hands.

"Don't worry Leah; everything is going to be fine. I'll go get Carlisle." I nodded as he left, the door clicking shut behind him. I let my eyes wander back to the monitor again. The second heart beat seemed to be going slower than it should have. My hand stayed on my stomach, begging for the life inside to pull through whatever had happened.

"I see you're awake." I looked up to see Carlisle walking into the room with Jacob. Carlisle grabbed Jacob's chair and pulled it to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm kind of thirsty and a little sore." He nodded and was about to stand when I grabbed his arm. "Wait, what happened? Why am I here? Is…is the baby alright?" Carlisle's gaze softened and he looked up toward Jacob. Jacob stood behind him with his arms crossed, staring at me the whole time. At a nod, Jacob went and grabbed a glass of water from the sink at the other end of the room. I tried my best not to gulp it down as soon as it was in my hands. I took a few small sips, and then placed it on the side table.

"Bella sent you a letter four days ago. We did read it, and she has been punished for sending something like that to you at such a delicate time. You and Jacob then came here and both you and Bella started arguing. Jacob grabbed you, and then…well, you seemed to go through some form of shock." He waited a few seconds to let all of it sink in. I thought it over and the words felt familiar enough. "After that, you collapsed and we brought you up here. Your baby's heat beat was weak, but as you showed signs of getting better, so did the baby."

"So what's going to happen now?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I'll check Leah and the baby over to make sure everything is as it should be. If that proves positive, then you are free to leave." He stood and walked over to the sink, washing his hands, and then came back to the bed. "I'm going to need you to sit up as best as you can." I did as he asked and slowly moved to a sitting position. He checked both heat beats and deemed them good. After that, he told me to lie back down again.

"If you want, I could give you an ultrasound right now. I know you already have a personal doctor, and I will understand if you want to wait." I looked at Jacob, then back to Carlisle.

"It couldn't hurt…" I said and pull my shirt up, letting him smooth over the cool gel. Jacob came to the other side of the bed and grabbed my hand.

"Alright, everything seems to be fine. You have a healthy baby, all considering the accident. If you want, I can tell you the sex of the child."

"It's up to you." Jacob shrugged.

"That's alright…I want to wait a bit longer." Carlisle nodded, giving me a sympathetic smile as he wiped off the rest of the gel.

"In that case, you're free to go. If you have anything you want to talk about concerning the whole werewolf thing, don't hesitate to call." I smiled as my way of thanks and he left the room. Slowly, I slid myself off the bed and shook out my legs. My head still felt a little foggy, but I hoped that was because of nerves. I looked down at my feet and had no idea where my boots were.

"Here, sit up on the bed." I hoisted myself back up as Jacob brought my boots over.

"I'm not _that _big yet, you know." I joked and saw a small smile grace his face. I wanted to calm his nerves just as much as my own.

"I know, I just don't want you hurting yourself or anything." He put on my boots and tied them up, slapping my foot to tell me I could get up. I put on my coat and took a few steps; the world zoomed in and out of focus. Jacob's arms were around me in seconds, keeping me steady.

"I'm fine; my legs haven't seen movement in days. They need some time to get used to walking." I reminded him and he nodded again; no matter how calm he tried to be, I knew there was a little worry inside.

"Fair enough, come on let's just get out of here." He didn't need to tell me twice. When we got downstairs, the Cullen house seemed strangely empty. It gave me a creepy feeling to be walking around in a house where any of the occupants could be watching you. Once we got outside, a blast of cold air hit me in the face.

"Can I drive?" I asked and stuck my hand out for the car keys. Jacob must have been out here to take the snow off the car; it looked as if it had a snow repellent shield covering it.

"Are you sure? I don't-"

"Jacob Black. You got to drive _my _car here; I'm so driving it back. I'm not some delicate piece of china you need to watch constantly." The words came out harsher than I had intended, but I wasn't about to take them back. Sighing, he threw me the keys and I got in the car, putting the keys in the ignition. All I wanted to do was get home and pretend none of this had ever happened. The last thing I needed on my mind was the Cullen's getting in my business. The ride back to the house was silent, and I was glad for it. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to Jacob…I knew that he was about to lose it all over again.

After pulling into the driveway and getting out of the car, I marched up the stairs. I barely waited for Jacob to follow me inside before I threw myself onto the couch.

"What's wrong?"Jacob closed the door and removed his shoes and coat.

"I almost lost…" I tried to blink tears from my eyes, but the topic was too sensitive. Jacob came to sit beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I stared at a spot on the floor for what felt like a million years.

"I'm so sorry Leah; I should never have grabbed you like that. It's just…I couldn't let you and Bella fight like that."His voice cracked a little and I knew he was fighting back tears as well. We didn't say anything for a while; knowing that at the moment, words wouldn't help much. Instead, we stayed in the same position: Jacob's arm around my waist and my head leaning on his shoulder. For once, it actually felt nice to be quiet.

**Jacob's POV (One week later)**

"Seth's stopping by tonight right?" I called from down the hall. It had been a full week since the whole thing between Leah and Bella. Frankly, I was surprised that they both managed to keep so calm as to completely avoid each other. Either way, I was just happy to know that Leah and the baby were fine.

"Yeah, at around eight or eight thirty; don't forget that he's spending the night." She called back from the laundry room. The reminder made me roll my eyes as I raised the volume on the TV. There was no way that I could have forgotten Seth coming to visit; not with the constant reminders that Leah kept giving me. I watched the game for a few minutes before I felt the couch sink a little from the added weight. The next second, I could feel Leah against my arm. I moved it up so she could lean into my side, and rested my hand on her hip.

We sat in silence for a long time, the sound form the TV enough for now. For the first time in a long while, I started to feel…more at peace, I guess. Shifting my eyes to Leah, I saw her eyes drooping closed and fought the urge to laugh. After a while, Leah hated getting help from others. Still, I put it on myself to handle some of the chores, like dishes, shoveling, car maintenance, and cleaning here and there. She'd yet to actually let my cook something for her, spouting something crazy like about how I would probably kill her in three seconds flat. I grab the converter and turned down the volume on the TV. Leah barely moved an inch, in fact, this was the most peaceful I had seen her since last week. She squirmed a bit, starting to look a little uncomfortable. I slowly rubbed my hand on her leg in an attempt to keep her asleep.

"Why the hell am I so tired?" She mumbled and moved a little closer.

"Well maybe if you let me help once in awhile, you would have no reason to be so tired." I chuckled as she opened her eyes and attempted to give me one of her best death glares. "I hope you know it isn't going to work. I think after all this time I am finally immune to your powers and evil." She cracked a smile before connecting her fist with my shoulder.

"I really do hope that this kid does not have your mouth."

"Why? I am a genius when it comes too perfect comebacks." She rolled her eyes at me and pushed herself up a bit. She rested her hand on her stomach and gave a little wince when she'd pulled herself up to a more comfortable position.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…just a little adjusting."

"Leah…"

"Jake, I'm fine. I'm pregnant; I'm not going to always be in perfect condition." She gave a silencing look, one that clearly told me that if I valued anything below the waist, I would shut up. Shaking my head, I rested my hand on top of hers. Her eye darted to mine for a few seconds before she settled back into me. There were a few more minutes of silence before the loud beeping of the washing machine shattered it like glass. Leah move to get up, but I beat her to it.

"I can handle doing laundry, why don't try relaxing for more than five minutes?" I joked as I made my way out of the living room and down the hall. When Leah said she was doing laundry, I'd never expected to find the majority of our clothing all clustered in one room. I opened the laundry machine and quickly transferred everything to the dryer. From what I knew about laundry-which was enough to get by- I threw it a lighter pile of clothes and searched for the detergent. I mixed it with some fabric softener and turned on the machine once again.

"I put in the second load; it should be done in twenty minutes. The clothes in the dryer should be done by then as well." I only realized I was talking to the air when I walked back into the living room. On the couch Leah was sleeping soundly. Finally, I thought, as I opened the fridge and grabbed a pitcher of juice. Other than laundry and getting ready for Seth, there was really nothing else to do today. For once, it was a regular lazy day; free to be spent anyway anyone wanted. I walked back to the couch and moved Leah's legs to put her feet on to on top of my thighs. The silence was so welcoming, that even I felt my eyelids droop after a while. I put the glass down on the side table and let my head fall back against the headrest.

_Chuhg chuhg chuhg _

Leah was up in a matter of seconds; running toward the laundry room. I ran after her and stopped just in time to see her turning off the machine. She ran a hand threw her loose hair, one hand on her hip as she looked at the washer. The thought hadn't occurred until now that the pile of lights should have been separated into two smaller piles.

"You forgot to balance the drum." She sighed, turning the machine back on. It wasn't messing up the laundry that struck me, but the tired look on Leah's face. I took a few steps closer and wrapped my arms around her. She collapsed into them as if they suddenly became her life support.

"Sorry about that one." I said into her hair. She nodded and I was about to start walking when she stopped me. I barely had a second to think before her lips were on mine. I was as startled as she was passionate. It took me a few seconds to actually get into the kiss; by then, she was as close to me as she could possibly get. It felt like hours later when we broke for some air. We stared at each other with different expressions in our eyes; hers filled with satisfaction, and mine filled with the same shock I'd felt not too long ago. She smiled up at me and I returned it to her before we both broke out into laugher.

**(3 hours later)**

It was almost nine, me and Seth were arguing over sports when Leah walked in from the kitchen. I was more than happy to see one of the guys again. Not that being with Leah was a bad thing, but hey, I needed my own guy time to do whatever.

"I'm telling you Jake, that hit should have resulted in some kind of penalty." Seth pointed at the TV, completely disagreeing with the ref for once.

"For what!" I turned to him and gave him a look as if he'd just gone crazy. "Please, that was such a sissy hit. What? You're going to place a call for a hit to the shoulder?" I shook my head, laughing off his statement.

"You just wait Jake…." He fell back against the couch, only sitting back up when he'd smelt food. Despite everything I tried to say, Leah offered to make the sports meal. Her meal included nachos, chips, beer, water, and a collection of other treats.

"They won't make the call," She said as she sat down. Her hand rubbed her stomach as she watched the screen. We all waited while the ref talked to the boys upstairs, trying to figure out what to do about the two players. Finally the ref got an answer; and that answer was the one that both Leah and I wanted.

"Ha!" I turned to Seth; trying not to laugh at the murder glare he was sending the TV. "Chill out Seth, I bet they'll make another call on either one of the players in five minutes." He shook his head as the game went on. It turned out that I was right, and another call was finally made a few minutes later. It only started to get intense during third period when two players got taken off for aggressive fighting.

"Told you that the Penguins were going to win," Leah stood up and stretched, her stomach pushing against her shirt. I noticed Seth looking a little awkwardly and immediately sympathized with the guy. It was closing in on eleven, and I was beat.

"You guys don't have some crazy time that you get up, right?" Seth yawned as the TV clicked off.

"Be up before noon if you want food, wake me up before ten? Oh, you won't be too happy." Leah said and Seth laughed, used to his sister's threats by now. As we all climbed the stairs, Seth left to the guestroom/soon to be nursery and Leah and I went into our room. After getting into her pj's, she crawled right into bed. I turned off the lights and crawled in beside her.

"You're good?" I asked.

"Yeah, just tired." She muttered.

I left it at that and turned onto my side, staring out the window. I knew better than to bother Leah when she really wanted sleep. I found it almost easy to fall asleep that night; work was going well, more money was coming in, and life was looking a little better.

_Then why are you in this bed?_

The voice startled me out of my sleep, and I looked around me.

_Why did you leave Jacob? Why?_

Her voice rung through my head, forcing me to sit up and look around again; for the person I knew was no longer here. Beside me, Leah was fast asleep with one hand nearly clutching her stomach. I wondered for a few seconds if she was doing that because something was wrong…or maybe…

_Or what Jacob? Since when was I not enough for you? _

"Nessie," I whispered. "Nessie, don't say those things."

_Why not? Why Jacob? You knew how I felt…you knew what I could do._

"I tried…my god, I tried to save you."

_And after that failed, you went off with another woman. _

"You don't understand—"

_I do Jacob…you're tied to her now…you'll have to live with me forever; if not in body, then in spirit. _

I threw the covers off and went to the other side of the room. Her voice danced around my brain as I grabbed my clothes and shoved them into a bag. My mind barely understood what I was doing until I was done doing it. I couldn't do this….I couldn't do this to them….no,no, no.

_Yes, yes, yes Jacob. This is….this is not where you were meant to be._

My feet brought me to Leah's side. I bent down and pushed some of the hair out of her face. Oh, this would probably be the last I ever see of her after what I had in mind. I kissed her lips lightly and placed one hand on her stomach.

"I'm so, so sorry. Right now, you won't understand why…but hopefully you'll see it from my eyes. I love you both, don't you ever forget that." I quietly left the room and went into the guest room.

"Seth…"I knew he was already dead asleep, and probably couldn't hear a word. "Seth, please understand that I'm doing the only thing I can to help you guys." I left his room and walked down the stairs. The house seemed to blur behind me as I opened the door for the last time and slipped out into the night.

_There, now doesn't that feel so much better Jacob?_

I felt a small smile on my face, "Oh Nessie…"

**The End.**

**The end of another chapter! Jacob has now done the unthinkable :o I hope you guys enjoyed the update, and do not forget to review!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-DarkAngelz200 **


	17. Break

Last time in _Into The Ocean_

_My feet brought me to Leah's side. I bent down and pushed some of the hair out of her face. Oh, this would probably be the last I ever see of her after what I had in mind. I kissed her lips lightly and placed one hand on her stomach._

_"I'm so, so sorry. Right now, you won't understand why…but hopefully you'll see it from my eyes. I love you both, don't you ever forget that." I quietly left the room and went into the guest room._

_"Seth…"I knew he was already dead asleep, and probably couldn't hear a word. "Seth, please understand that I'm doing the only thing I can to help you guys." I left his room and walked down the stairs. The house seemed to blur behind me as I opened the door for the last time and slipped out into the night._

_**There, now doesn't that feel so much better Jacob?**_

_I felt a small smile on my face, "Oh Nessie…"_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight. **_

**Leah's POV**

I felt it the moment I rolled onto my side.

That almost sick feeling people get when something happened. Slowly, I opened my eyes and was met by empty space. The covers looked like he had been tossing for a fair amount of time before giving up on sleep. The clock beside me said it was nearly ten; early enough that Jacob would probably be up and somewhere downstairs. I got out of bed and stretched, feeling the weight of my stomach as I worked my back. I found myself smiling a little as I placed one hand on my stomach. The house was dimly lit as I walked down the stairs.

"Jake?" I called when I reached the bottom. Thin rays of light came in through the living room windows. The house was completely still as I walked a little further. Maybe he went to work? I stopped and tried to think back to his work schedule. Today was Friday, he never worked on Fridays anymore…I almost passed right by the kitchen, when a slip of paper caught my eye. Did he go out to run some errands or something?

_Leah,_

_I already know how mad you are going to be when you finish reading this. I never wanted to end it like this. You are carrying my child for crying out loud! But I also didn't want to have to live a lie. I __**do**__ care about you and this baby; but I am not in the best place right now. I can't betray her like this Leah, not now at least._

_I'm sorry._

_-Jacob Black_

It wasn't even the words that struck me, but the fact that he left by leaving a damn not on the table. My hands shook as I read the same words over and over again. I wanted to kill him, to grab him and just about strangle the life out of him.

"Good morning," Seth walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I stood like a statue with the letter still clenched in my hands.

"Not after you read this." I stuck the letter in his hands and took a seat in the chair. I couldn't decide what to feel right now. Anger? I had a right to be angry at him, for getting up and leaving when he'd promised he wouldn't. Hurt? Oh hell yeah, this was worse than getting run over by a car in the middle of the highway. But, one emotion stuck to me like a mosquito to skin.

Betrayal.

I believed him when he promised he would never leave me or this baby. The fact that he promised made it even worse, because Jacob Black was not the kind to break promises. I'd made it perfectly clear what would happen if he ever left. I blinked my eyes, if he really cared, then he wouldn't have pulled something so unforgivable. Placing one hand on my stomach, I closed my eyes and saw the few images of the last four months fly by.

The crumpling sound of the paper brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes to see Seth clutching the letter as if it were Jacob himself. His shoulders were tense as he slammed the note onto the table; causing it to shake a little. I sat still and watched as his eyes narrowed into slits that seemed foreign on his usually happy face.

"Leah…"He stopped and just stared at me. His face was a mix of pity for what had happened and hatred for the man who's caused it. I nodded, not so much in the mood for speaking at the time.

"There's nothing to say Seth," I met his gaze and tried to keep up a strong front. However, after a few minutes of painful silence, I didn't want to hold it in anymore. I didn't care about being strong at this point, I was just angry. I felt a tear run down my face, and I hastily wiped it away in a small attempt to salvage my dignity. Standing up, I walked to Seth, and into his open arms; welcoming the familiar sense of safety. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me the tightest hug possible.

"Don't worry Lee…" He rubbed circles on my back as he tried to make this situation seem better. I shook my head against his shoulder as a few more tears continued to fall. I expected that one day Jacob would snap and fall back into his depression, but this? I never actually thought he would get up and just leave like this. I pushed myself away and tried to stop myself from crying anymore than I already had. If this was the way that Jacob wanted to act, then he didn't deserve my tears. He didn't deserve to have anything from me anymore.

"Did you want me to make you something?" Seth stepped further into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. I smiled weakly at the fact that he wasn't going to stop at anything until he'd fixed what happened.

"Make whatever you want, I'm not hungry." I mumbled as I went to go and sit on the couch. If only I could have seen something like this twelve hours ago. Maybe I would have had at least some time to think of something that could have been done.

"I'm not letting you get off that easily." Seth leaned back on the counter and tried to stare me down. "You're nearly five months pregnant, you need to eat at least some breakfast." I groaned and turned away from him.

"Fine…just toast then." He didn't bother saying anything else, so I figured my answer was good enough. I went back to my thoughts, and wasn't surprised to find that Jacob crossed them more often than night. Everything had seemed to be going so well up until last night. I understood that Jacob was still depressed about the incident, any normal person would be, but if something had been this wrong….I didn't even bother going into that.

I'd laid out the ground rules the minute I told him about the pregnancy. This was all his decision, and there wasn't much to be done about that. He knew what would be at stake, and hopefully he felt better living with that decision. If he didn't want to be a part of his own child's life, then that was his problem to deal with.

Resting a hand on my stomach, I smiled. _Don't worry baby,_ I thought, _Mommy will be always be here for you._

**The End. **

**Sorry for the late (and kind of short) update! Next chapter will be focusing on Jacob! Well, I hoped you guys liked it, and do not forget to review! Thanks for reading!**

**-DarkAngelz200 **


	18. Decisions

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! As promised, this chapter is all about the guy that everyone really dislikes right now….JACOB! Enjoy :D**

**I Do Not Own Twilight.**

**Jacob's POV**

The first place I drove to was my own house. I was not ready to leave La Push just yet, and it was the closest place I would be welcomed. The drive was quick, and I was there in what felt like a matter of minutes. I avoided slamming the door shut and quietly opened the front door. The house was still as I slipped off my shoes and made my way to my bedroom. I managed to sleep through the rest of the night; which was good all considering who I was up against the next morning.

"Jake? When in heck did you get here?" Billy looked stunned as I strolled into the kitchen. I grabbed the box of cereal and poured one of many bowls.

"I came in last night, just after the game." I poured some milk and started to eat. "You were sleeping, so I didn't want to wake you." I was not at all prepared to say what I knew I needed to say.

"What happened with you and Leah?" He asked as he poured himself some cereal.

"Oh, well you know how Seth was staying the night? Yeah, well I decided to give them some brother sister time." I knew he would believe that. Leah and Seth had barely seen each other since Christmas, and he knew they needed their own family time. "I also need to pick up a few other things to bring over there."

"Really? I thought when you packed the house that you were done." He pulled off a shocked expression. "Who knew you had more in that….can we call it a room, now that most of the mess is gone?" I laughed along with him; feeling small bursts of happiness that I knew would not last long. I grabbed the box again and emptied it completely. Food seemed to be the only thing that could bring me unconditional comfort.

"No work today?"

"Actually, I got called in this morning." Another lie slipped out easily as I avoided my dad's gaze. I prayed to any deity out there that he would not catch me in the middle of my lie. Out of all people, my dad should be the last person I should have to lie to. He was not the type to judge harshly, but this was something that I felt I needed to handle this on my own.

"That's good." He smiled, and I returned the favor. "Well, I'm taking a trip up to Charlie's." He wheeled almost fully out of the kitchen, but stopped beside me. He clapped a hand on my shoulder. "You know, I'm real proud of you Jacob. You really turned around these past couple months."

"Thanks dad." He nodded and the door closed moments later, giving me the signal to get started. I put my bowl in the sink and headed back to my bedroom. There was not a lot left that needed to be packed, but I did not know where I was going, so I needed to prepare for anything. Taking a bag out of my closet, I threw in a few more shirts, the remaining pairs of pants, and a blanket. All the hygiene stuff was already in the trunk of my car. I took one last look at my old room, nearly all of it bare as if no one had ever slept in it. I moved through the house easily, ending up back in the kitchen. Opening the cupboards, I grabbed a box of granola bars, a few packages of noodles and stuffed them into the bag as well.

Closing the door behind me, I popped the trunk and placed it beside the other one.

'Jake, I'm so proud of you.' Her voice was light as I placed the key in the ignition. The words reminded me of what my dad had told me. Sighing, I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the city limits. Pulling out my phone, I saw that I had no messages from anyone. I dialed one of the number, I had written down and waited anxiously for someone to pick up.

"Sea View Motel, how can I help you?" A cheery male voice picked up the line.

"Hi, I'm, just calling to a book a room for three days."

"Of course sir! What type of room would you like?" I turned left and slowed down as I got closer to the center of town.

"Do you have any single queens?"

"Yes, is this the room you would like?"

"Yeah, could you also get me the cost?" I slowed down to a stop as he put me on hold. I had the cash to stay at mediocre motels for a while, but I knew I would need to switch garages if I was going to make this permanent.

"For three days, the cost will be two hundred and eighty-five dollars." I blew out a relieved sigh when he gave the price. I could deal with that price for a three-day stay.

"Alright, thanks. Will the room be ready in..." I stole a look at the time. "One hour?"

"Yes sir." I smile as I drove. So far, this looked like it was going to work, for now.

"Thanks." I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. Voices in my head were begging me to turn around and go back to Leah. That would be the right choice to go with, but I could not do it. I could not subject the both of us to nothing but a civil relationship. Stepping on the gas pedal, I sped up slightly and continued to where I hoped people would leave me be.

The room was comfortable, and I dropped my bags by the door as soon as I got in. My phone was flooded with messages by the time I got around to looking at it. None were from Leah, which worried me a little, but I got a heck of a lot from Seth, Embry, and Quil, even Emily joined in. Falling on the bed, I opened my phone and read the messages.

_You fucking bastard, how dare you fucking leave like this! Why would you do this to Leah? MY OWN SISTER JACOB! How dare you even toy with her at such a time! _

_Jake, don't do this again man, please._

_Bro, what the hell have you done?_

_Jacob…how on earth could you leave Leah when you PROMISED you would never leave? What's wrong with you Jake? Why couldn't you just talk to one us about it? Come on, we care about you…please don't do this. _

I sighed and closed my eyes, wishing for the ebbing darkness to just take me already. I wanted nothing more then to sleep without the constant worry of being disturbed. The feeling felt almost familiar as my mind flashed back to five months ago, when I was still in my own depressive state. I still remembered the day Leah told me she was pregnant, the memory as fresh as if it had happened yesterday.

_"I know this isn't something both of us want, and I know you don't need this right now. All I ask is for a little support and you can—"_

_"You think I'm going to just get up and leave?"_

I cringed at the memory, remembering my own words better than I thought I would. I convinced Leah that I was not going to leave her, that I would help her. I should regret the decision I made, but I almost did not. I knew that I was slipping, and I could not force Leah to take care of herself, the baby, and me at the same time. There was no way she had enough energy to do all of that.

Slowly, I felt myself sinking further and further in the comforting darkness. I welcome it for the first time in months, as it swept over me.

_You promised…._

_But you promised me first Jake…._

**End.**

**THE END OF THE CHAPTER! Writing for Jacob was much more fun than I thought it would be. So, you've all gotten a glimpse into the lovely mind of Jacob Black. Hope you all enjoyed, and do not forget to review! Thank you for reading!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	19. READ

**To all readers,**

**I know that I have not updated my fanfictions for a while. I have not left the site or my stories; I have just been caught up with school, work, and other things. I promise you all that I am working on chapter outlines, and will have new chapters out by mid June. Exams are fast approaching (I think I went all teacher there xD) so I do have to put aside time to study. However, I will update all my stories, and finish the majority of them over the summer. **

**-DarkAngelz200 **

**P.S. Yes, this is a general note for all my stories. Shhhhhh, I need to sleep too :D**


	20. Sacrifices

**I Do Not Own Twilight.**

**Last time…**

_"I know this isn't something both of us want, and I know you don't need this right now. All I ask is for a little support and you can—"_

_"You think I'm going to just get up and leave?"_

I cringed at the memory, remembering my own words better than I thought I would. I convinced Leah that I was not going to leave her, that I would help her. I should have regretted the decision I made, but I almost did not. I knew that I was slipping, and I could not force Leah to take care of herself, the baby, and me at the same time. There was no way she had enough energy to do all of that.

Slowly, I felt myself sinking further and further in the comforting darkness. I welcomed it for the first time in months, as it swept over me.

_You promised…._

_But you promised me first Jake…._

**Leah's POV (Two Weeks Later)**

"Your blood pressure is the thing that concerns me." Dr. Marian looked up from the paper in her hands. It had been two weeks since Jacob had left, and no one had heard from him. Some of the guys, including Seth had offered to stay at the house in case there was something I needed them to do. Their presence was nice, but it never compared to Jacob being there. Add that to the fact that I was cutting down my hours at work, and my anxiety levels were anything but low.

"I've been dealing with some changes lately." I murmured, not really wanting to delve into my private life. She looked at me with concerned eyes before going back to the paper.

"I would assume as much, or else these levels would scare me." Sliding a chair in front of me, she sat down and held my gaze. "The last time we measured your blood pressure was about a month ago. The father of the child was with you, was he not?" I nodded, and she blew out a sigh. "Well, your results last time were 129/82, which is considered normal for your pregnancy. However, the results we got today were 139/90, which is concerning at this stage in your pregnancy."

"What could happen if it doesn't drop?"

"Well, if your blood pressure remains at this level or increases, you could face premature labor, low birth rate, harm to you and your baby." I swallowed the lump in my throat. The last thing I needed was for something to happen to this baby.

"Have there been any causes for anxiety within the home lately? Work, family?" If only she knew, I thought and played with the hem of my shirt. Lately, everything seemed to be closing in on me, and there was no one to help me stop it.

"How much time do you have?"

"Enough time to hear what is causing the numbers to rise, Leah." She moved her chair a little closer and grabbed my hand. The touch felt foreign, and I almost yanked my hand away from hers.

"The father and I, Jacob, we had a small falling out." I began, treading carefully so I could make it seem as human as possible. Despite my body heat, Dr. Marian never commented on me being warmer than most of her patients. She had chalked it up to having high levels of iron, of something like that.

"Did it go physical?"

"No, I didn't even know he'd left until I got up the next morning. His boss has now idea where he is, and neither does his father. I've been cutting down work at the restaurant lately, so less money is coming into the household." She nodded and stood up to grab a pad of paper from the counter. Without speaking, she scribbled something on it and ripped a piece of paper off before handing it to me.

"What is this for?"

"It's for your boss; you are a waitress, are you not? Well, it says there that maybe you could be a greeter instead. I trust you will not be working there too much longer, but it could help with your stress levels. In addition, I want you to try relaxing a little more. I know it may be hard for you, but start letting others try to do the odd jobs around the house." I nodded, and after a little discussion, I was in the car heading home. I did not have to go to work today, but I thought I might as well drop by work to talk to my boss.

The restaurant was busy, but I had no trouble trying to find my boss, Dave. He was standing just to the side of the kitchen doors talking to another co-worker. When he turned to see me, he smiled and opened his arms.

"Hey, you know you don't work today, right?" He smiled as we hugged, and I laughed a little.

"Yeah, I just came in to give you this." I handed him the note. He read it over and nodded, folding it and placing it in his pocket.

"Well, I mean it would be a downgrade for you, but I could demote you to host." I remembered the early days where I was the host for both lunch and dinner rushes. Compared to being a server, it was an easy job for me.

"What would the hours be like?"

"Well, since I have to sadly demote you to a host, I can give you lunch on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays, and switch you to dinner on Wednesdays and Saturdays." He leaned against the wall as he spoke. I knew he didn't want to demote me, but we both knew he had no real choice unless I was willing to quit.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you having problems with your blood pressure?" I sighed and shook my head.

"You met Jacob, the father, right?" He nodded. "Well, we had a small fight, nothing physical or any of that, but he got up and left."

"He did what now? Leah, why didn't you say anything earlier, we could have discussed something sooner."

"I was fine with his choice at the time." I crossed my arms as I jumped back to two weeks ago. "Then reality set in, and I started thinking about the future." Dave nodded and gave me a concerned look. If there was anyone who cared about me more than my family, it was Dave. Ever since I started out at this job, he had always been friendly and understanding toward almost every situation.

"Well, has anyone heard from him?"

"No, we think he left Washington altogether."

"That bastard," he swore. "Listen, as I said, I'll keep you on as host for the time being. However, I'm taking you off work at seven months. I don't want you to be under stress during those last two months." Biting my lip, I nodded in agreement. Ever since I'd started to show, many of the regular customers had begun leaving larger tips. The extra money was good, and I was all right with waitressing until the end. However, I knew that after reading that note, Dave would not let me do anything he thought would endanger my child or me.

"Come on, don't look so glum. Once you're ready to come back to work, there will plenty of customers waiting for you." I smiled and walked into his opened arms. "I'll see you for the eleven tomorrow."

"Of course." I walked out of the restaurant and went to my car.

"Leah!" I turned around and sighed in relief when I saw Emily walking with Alex in tow. I put my car keys back in my pocket and laughed as Alex attached himself to my leg.

"Hellwo Lee." He smiled up at me and I ruffled his dark curls. I wrapped my free arm around Emily and she gave me shoulder a squeeze.

"Care to come on a walk with us?" I nodded and, after grabbing my purse, walked down the road. It was almost the end of January, and it had been snowing in small patches since Christmas. I rested a hand on my stomach as we walked down the road, and breathed in the cool air. Ever since Jacob had left, I would go to sleep on my side and keep one hand on my stomach at all times. It gave me a comforting feeling to know that no matter what had happened my baby was safe.

"So, any plans for today?"

"Well, I just came back from the doctor…my blood pressure is starting to rise." I blew out a puff of air and watched as it disappeared into the air.

"Well, that is understandable with everything that has happened. Why did you need to go into work?"

"Dr. Marian gave me a note to give to Dave regarding my position. I got demoted to host before he pulls me at seven months."

"So in about two months you'll be out of a job?"

"Thanks for the ray of sunshine, Em." I gave her a pointed look. "Dave said he would hire me again when I was ready to work." We hit the local grocery store and I asked to stop there.

"You're not doing your monthly shopping, are you?" She asked as we grabbed a cart, and she hoisted Alex into the seat.

"No, I just need a few things, don't worry." I smiled and went straight to the cookie section. I put five boxes of chocolate chip cookies into the cart and walked down the aisle. Emily said nothing of it, but I could feel the smile on her face.

"Did you want me to stay with you tonight?" She asked as I picked out apples.

"You know, if you wouldn't mind, then yes." As I walked around the store, I noticed people would give me side-glances. It wasn't that I wanted them to mind their own business, but their stares were a constant reminder of the inescapable truth that was my life. After I made one last trip down the cookie aisle, we went to check out.

"Hey, can we make a stop before we head back to my house?" I asked as the three of us got into my car. Lucky for Emily, I had taken her advice and gotten a car seat for all the times I would take Alex out for the day.

"Sure, where to?"

"I have a few questions for a certain vampire."

**End. **

**Just thinking about what will happen next is making me happy I finished this chapter. I am sorry for such the long wait, but I have been making sure that all the elements in this story will work out according to my plan. Thank you so much for reading and do not forget to review!**

**-DarkAngelz200 **


	21. Consideration

**Thanks for the reviews :D I still do not own Twilight!**

**Last Time…..**

_"Hey, can we make a stop before we head back to my house?" I asked as the three of us got into my car. Lucky for Emily, I had taken her advice and gotten a car seat for all the times I would take Alex out for the day._

_"Sure, where to?"_

_"I have a few questions for a certain vampire."_

**Leah's POV**

I pulled into Bella and Edward's cottage driveway and turned off the ignition. Even if Bella wasn't home, at least I could talk to Edward. Emily unbuckled Alex and held him to her. I looked at her before realizing that she wasn't as comfortable around vampires as the rest of us were.

"Em, we'll be fine; they would never try to hurt you." She nodded, still holding Alex to her as we walked to the door. I raised my hand to knock, but the door swung open before I had the chance. We took a few steps in and saw Edward leaning against one of the walls.

"Bella isn't here, she's with my family. How can I help you?" He stood as still as stone as I closed the door. I'd been in the cottage before, back when Renesmee was alive, but it had never felt so empty. I put my hand to my stomach when I felt a small flutter, which grabbed Edward's attention.

"I forgot you are nearly five months pregnant; would you like to sit down?" He gestured to one of the couches and Emily and I walked over. She placed Alex beside her, where he leaned against the armrest so he couldn't jump up and run around. Edward took a seat in an armchair across from us and waited for one of us to say something.

"Have you talked to Jacob in the last couple of days?" I saw him look away for a moment before staring at me again. Even without asking, I knew he knew what I was getting on to.

"No, I haven't spoken to him for about a month now." He got a look on his face that told me he was going through my thoughts. "Did you two have a fight?"

"No, he left a note on the table saying how he couldn't betray Renesmee by helping me raise his child." I clenched my hands as the truth struck me. He had promised he wouldn't leave me, promised he would be there for our child. I hoped he'd come back just so I could beat the life out of him.

"I was worried this would happen eventually," He muttered, staring into a reality that only he could see.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a few days after we'd buried Renesmee, Bella started to believe she was seeing her everywhere. We could be walking through the forest, and Bella would get this look on her face as if she could still see our daughter." He paused and I knew what was going on in his head. When she spaced out like that, it probably hurt him just as much to know his daughter was never coming back. "Anyways, I suspect that Jacob's mind has refused to let him believe she is dead. He could have been hearing her voice saying things to him that she never told him before. If deep down he believed she was still alive, that small voice could drive him to do anything." I felt sick at the thought of something like that going through Jacob's mind. Some of the anger I had for him melted as I thought about what he must have been going through. Granted, he should have said something about it, but he probably thought he was going crazy and didn't want to worry everyone.

"He hasn't called since he left." I said, playing with the hem of my shirt. My baby bump was a little more than a bump, and was already becoming a prominent swell jutting out from my hips. Edward watched as I rested my hand on my stomach.

"He promised you?" His attention drew away from my stomach as the thought came to him.

"He did when I told him I was pregnant." I confessed, feeling the back of my throat itch as the words came out. I coughed lightly, nothing serious, but Edward moved to get me a glass of water.

"He promised you he wouldn't leave you with his child?" He asked again once he sat down. I could hear the disgust in his voice, and felt the urge to jump to Jacob's defense. I bit my tongue, he'd made his decision and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Yes." I couldn't look at him, with the passing of each second I felt more and more uncomfortable.

"He'll come back Leah." I looked at him, the serious look on his face giving way to small glimpse of sympathy.

"No he won't."

"But he will."

"I told him that if he left he'll never see his kid again. I meant every word of that; and if he can't see his kid, what's the point of ever coming back?" I stood up and made my way to the door. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." He nodded and closed the door when we left. As Emily put Alex back into his car seat, I sat in the drivers' seat staring out the windshield.

I could feel Edward's anger no matter how composed he attempted to be. When Emily had gotten in the car, I pulled out of the driveway without a word to her. I felt like there was nothing left to say about what Jacob had done. I wasn't all right with his decision to pack up and leave, but I could understand why he did it. If I had lost someone that meant that much to me, that someone who I should have spent the rest of my life with, I'm not sure I could cope with the aftermath either.

Emily didn't say anything either, and I was glad for it. It wasn't that I didn't feel like talking to her, it just didn't seem to have a purpose anymore. I'd never known how much grief Jacob was holding in until talking to Edward. To see someone you loved constantly, and know there was nothing you could do about it could drive anyone crazy. Maybe he would come back one day, just to see how we'd turned out. Maybe one day I'd be crazy enough to let him see his kid.

But I've learned that maybe is the nice term for never.

**Jacob's POV (2 weeks later)**

I'd stayed in three different motels since I'd left Leah. After securing another job at a local auto shop, I'd been making enough money to get by. The texts had stopped after the first few days, when everyone figured out that I wouldn't answer them. I couldn't talk to them anymore, not at the moment at least.

Grabbing a basket from beside the door, I walked down the aisles of the grocery store. I hadn't phased much since I'd left either, not wanting to attract the attention of my pack. I went straight to the fruits and vegetable and looked around. If they knew where I was, they would be running as fast at they could to come and drag me back. I couldn't let them do that, there was no way I couldn't go back. There were too many memories that I couldn't live with any longer, and going back would only hurt everyone else.

"Sorry," I came back to reality when I rounded a corner and bumped into a young woman.

"No, no, it was my fault." She smiled up at me and I returned it back to her. Looking her over, I couldn't help but notice she was pregnant.

"How far along are you?" I asked as I shifted my hand around the handle of the basket.

"Oh, I'm five months along, still a little ways to go." She laughed and it reminded me of Leah.

"Five months? Wow, my girlfriend is expecting our first child in July." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. I didn't call Leah my girlfriend, did I? The words felt so natural that I didn't have time to correct myself before the woman started speaking.

"Congratulations to you both then. This will be me and my husband's third. How long have you known your girlfriend?"

"Oh, we've been friends since we were kids. Yeah, it came as a shock to me when she told me she was pregnant, but the good kind of shock." She smiled again, and my thoughts jumped back to Leah. I remembered when she told me about her pregnancy, how she was willing to let me off with paying child support, and how she cried afterwards. I even thought about those rough mornings when she'd spend the early hours throwing up; with me holding her hair when I managed to get out of bed.

"That's really cute. Well, at least you stuck around to be there for her. Some guys would never think of doing that." I nodded, leaving her to continue down the aisle. Putting a box of cookies into my basket, I thought about what I'd said. I'd called Leah my girlfriend, even though there was nothing romantic between us. Thinking about her going to work though made me feel a lot worse about my decision. She would be five months pregnant now, having to go to work because I'd left her.

Before I'd left, I'd seen the woman at the register with more bags than I thought she could carry. I walked up to her and took a few of her bags.

"Thank you," She gave me an odd smile as we walked to her car and loaded the bags in the trunk.

"Hey, you have a more important job to do right now."

"You know, your girlfriend must love having you around." I nodded, biting my lip.

"Well, I like her having her around too." I left her for the final time and headed back to my car. When I pulled out of the parking lot, I thought about what I had to do when I got back.

I knew what I needed to do, and it had nothing to do with putting away groceries.

**End. **

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was stuck on what to write for this chapter, and had to do a lot of thinking. I'm proud about how this chapter turned out, and I hoped you all liked it as well. Thanks for reading, and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	22. How to Love

**I do not own Twilight. **

**Leah's POV (One week later)**

"Do I have to work today?" I looked up at Seth as he sat on the edge of my bed. I was five months pregnant and wanted to do nothing more than sleep.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He offered, smoothing the stray hairs from my face. Propping myself on my elbows, I slowly pushed myself up. I heard a satisfying crack from my back as I sat up, placing a hand on my stomach. Werewolf or not, the pains of pregnancy did not fail to remind me every morning that I was going to be a mom.

"That's going to cost me fifty bucks, not including tips, which would cost me even more." I groaned and motioned for him to get up so I could swing my legs over the bed. He gave me his hand to stand, and I took it. Thankfully, my nausea had decided to subside over the past week, I thought as I made my way to the bathroom.

"Leah, I think you can take on day off." Seth leaned against the door frame, watching me as I washed my face. He was right as usual; I could afford a day off. I'd been saving my paychecks since I started working, maybe one day of lost pay wouldn't hurt too badly.

"Are you busy today?" I grabbed a brush and pulled it through my hair.

"I'm picking Daniella up at four, and then we're going to dinner at five." He stared at me, a look of worry on his face. After Jacob left, everyone started taking turns watching me. At first, I thought it was nice, but it got annoying after the first week.

"Seth, I've lived by myself for five years; I'll be fine for one night." I moved around him as I went to my closet. If I was staying home, I'd rather be in shorts than sweats.

"I know I just worry about you sometimes. I don't want you working too hard." I nodded, throwing the sweats on a shelf.

"Well, if you're so worried, can you make me an omelet with peppers?" I made a beeline for the recliner. "Lots of peppers." He laughed as he went into the kitchen. "Oh," I added. "Can you melt cheese on top?"

"You know, I was expecting you to ask me to make chocolate or junk food runs at eleven at night; but no, you want an omelet with peppers and cheese!" He laughed as I heard a clatter of pans and the opening of the fridge.

"If you wanted to do all of that, all you had to do was ask." I settled down into the couch and picked up a pregnancy book Emily had given me. "Did you know that I'll be able to feel the baby move soon?" I flipped through the book and stopped at the pictures of women who were five months pregnant. I wasn't exactly the same size, but I was reassured to read that sizes can differ among women.

"Have you felt anything yet?"

"Sometimes I think I feel something, but I don't know." Placing my hand on my stomach, I felt over the bulge and smiled. I'd never expected to have kids after finding out I was a werewolf, and the fact that it happened couldn't have made me happier.

Until Seth said that breakfast was ready that is.

-#-#-#-#-#-

"If you need anything, just call alright?" It was quarter to four and Seth was having a little trouble leaving me by myself.

"I know, will you go already, Daniella will be wondering where you are." I pushed him through the door, about to close it when he stopped it with his foot.

"Lays, I mean it, call for anything." I nodded, giving him a hug before he walked down the driveway. I closed the door after he drove away and looked around. The only thing left to do was wash the dishes, since Seth had taken it upon himself to do everything else. The walk from the door to kitchen was short, but it felt a lot longer knowing that I was alone in the house.

Relax, I told myself, this isn't a movie, someone isn't going to jump through the window with a butcher knife. Turning on the tap, I grabbed a pan and started scraping the burnt bits off. The quiet of the house had me looking over my shoulder, expecting someone or something to jump out. After having at least one person around for the last few weeks, to be alone for a few hours gave me goose bumps. I tried to focus on thoughts around decorating the nursery, but the silence managed to creep through that.

Other thoughts jumped to what Jacob might be doing. With no idea where he's gone, no way to call him, the possibilities were endless. Hell, he could be on the streets or dead in a ditch somewhere and no one would know. That thought sent a shiver down my spine as I dried my hands. Despite how much I hated him for leaving, he was still a friend, and the thought of something bad happening to him sent another shiver down my spine. I was halfway to the laundry room when I heard someone pull up in the driveway. I went back into the living room just as a car door shut and footsteps came up the driveway.

Someone wasn't supposed to come over, were they? I didn't remember making any plans besides sitting around in sweats all day. I went to unlock the door and nearly slammed it shut when I saw who it was.

"Leah, please, I just want to talk."

"Talk? You want to talk? Where was this urge a month ago?" I tried to close the door, but his foot stopped it. I took a few steps back, escaping to the kitchen as he slowly opened the door. Nothing about had changed, except for the fact that he looked like he'd lost a few pounds. His face was pulled tight, stubble forming the early stages of a beard as he stood there. His eyes met mine for a minute before travelling down to my stomach. I put my hand over it and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I…"Words failed him as he looked away from me, not able to say a word. I could hear his heart going as it beat against his ribs.

"You what? You want to explain what an asshole you've been, because I don't have all the time in the world to wait for that." I snapped all the feelings of the day he left rushing back. "You knew what you were getting into when you left."

"Leah, please, you don't understa—"

"Oh, but I do. I talked to Edward and I found out about how you could still believe that she was alive even though you knew she was dead. I had to find that one out from another person for crying out loud!" I was shouting, not caring whether it was the last thing he wanted to hear or not. "Jacob if there is ever going to be something between us you can't run off. You left me a note, not even bothering to text or call saying that you were alright."

"I couldn't call you; I knew you'd be angry."

"Oh, well I wonder why."

"Leah, I didn't want to leave you but I had to get some space. I've thought about you and the baby every day since I left." I felt a tug on my heartstrings, but tried not to show it. Keeping my arms crossed, I kept my eyes on him, watching for any sudden movement.

"Yet you've been gone for a month. A month Jacob! Because of your stunt, I had to cut hours at work since I was too worried about you." The mention that there might be something wrong set something off in him, because within seconds he was inches away from me. "If you really want to know, it's my blood pressure you idiot." I took a few steps back, pulling out a chair and sitting down. If he had a good explanation, then I was more than willing to hear it.

"I didn't know how to tell you about what was happening. You were so happy about the baby and everything that I didn't want to bring you down." I held back my laughter, waiting for him to go on. "I know that I promised that I would be there for the both of you, and I will."

"Well, I hope you also remember the condition of your promise. You left Jacob, you took off in the middle of the night, how do you expect me to trust you not to do that again? What if you end up feeling the same way later as you did before? Do you expect us to keep waiting for you and hoping that you'll stay? I can't deal with that Jacob, and neither can our child."

"I'm not going to leave you to raise a kid by yourself. I know I made a mistake, a huge unforgivable one, but I'm asking that you forgive me for the sake of that child." I shook my head, unable to look at him. I knew he was going through his own problems, and that I should be somewhat sympathetic to them, but the fact that he had a point killed me.

"For the sake of our child? Jacob, if you care so much about this, then why? What the hell compelled you to come back after what you did?"

"I was at a grocery store a few days ago and I bumped into a pregnant woman. We started talking and before I knew it, I was talking about you and your pregnancy, and all of that. Leah, seeing that woman made me think of how you were probably sitting alone in the house. She was shopping alone, but at least she had someone to go back to."

"I have more family and friends than just you. In fact, since you left they haven't left me alone for more than a few hours. "

"I'm not talking about them; she had a husband, the father of her kid to go back to. Seeing that, I couldn't bear the thought of our kid never knowing who its father was. Now, you have every right to kick me out of here, but you cannot prevent me from seeing my kid." He pleaded and I almost got up to hug him. I wanted to tell him that it was alright, that I forgive him, but my pride wasn't about to let me do that. He'd done this type of pleading when I told him I was pregnant, he wouldn't have a problem doing it again.

"Oh really? Jacob, you knew the terms of that promise. You never even talked to me about your problems." He was about to say something, but I cut him off. "What makes you think I'm willing to fall for it again? I'm almost six months pregnant and under enough stress without the fear that you'll leave again."

"Which is why I'm asking you to forgive me. Leah, you'll be out of a job in a month's time and having some money coming into the house won't hurt. I'll even sleep at my house if that's what you really want, but I'm going to be a part of this kid's life."

"I don't think I can trust you." It was barely above a whisper, but I knew he heard it. It was true, how was I to know that he wouldn't leave again? At the rate he was going, he could be gone by next week.

"Then we need to work on that. I'm willing to try if you're willing to take me back. I don't think you know how sorry I am for lying to you like that, but I am. No matter what your decision, I'm still going to be sorry for doing that."

"Jacob, please—"I felt a small vibration go through my stomach. Placing my hands over my stomach, I stayed quiet, my mouth still frozen.

"Leah?" Jacob came closer, a hand on my arm.

"Shh." I waited a few more seconds until I felt it again. It was movement, whether it was a kick or punch didn't matter, it was still something. I looked up at him and smiled, bits of laugher breaking through. "They're moving." I grabbed his hand and placed it over the spot where I felt movement. After a few seconds it happened again, and I saw his face light up.

"Wow," He breathed his hand still on my stomach. I held it there as the movement stopped and I leaned back in the chair.

"If, and it's a big if, I do forgive you for acting like an idiot, you need to promise me something."

"I'll do anything, I won't get up and leave—"

"No. You've made that promise already. I have another one for you, and it's a little easier." I looked into his eyes as I spoke. They were still lit up from feeling the baby kick and I tried not to smile. "If either one of us is having a problem, we need to be able to talk about it, alright? No secrets, no judgments." His hand gripped mine, fire over fire.

"I promise, and I mean it."

"If you don't, I'm letting the pack roast your ass." I huffed, smiling a little. "However, for now, you can sleep on the couch." I stood up, unlocking our hands and leaving the kitchen. He didn't say a word, but I knew he agreed. Whether or not it was a good decision to take him back in didn't dawn on me. I knew that he had a point about it being unfair for our kid to never see their father, and I hoped I made the right choice. Judging by the movement and the happiness it brought both of us, I'm going to guess that I did.

**End.**

**I'm sorry for not updating :o I loved writing this scene between Jacob and Leah, and have one or two more cute scenes planned for them. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	23. New Hope

**Leah's POV (Two weeks later)  
**  
It was still dark out when it happened.

Jacob was sleeping downstairs while I took the bed. Nothing eventful had happened since he came back, except for the horrendous amount of questions. Other than that, life continued to go on as it usually did: we went to work, he picked me up, we had dinner, talked, slept. Which is why I had no explanation for why my lungs decided to turn on me? My eyes snapped open as my throat constricted. I coughed, trying to force air through my lungs in vain. Kicking off my sheets, I stumbled to the bathroom, trying to get a cup of water. I didn't make it to sink as another round of coughs tore through me. I knelt down, one hand on my stomach as I tried to breathe again. My chest felt tight as the coughing continued, barely letting me stand to turn on the tap.

At the same moment, I felt movement from my baby. No, not now, not when I already felt like something else is kicking the shit out of me. I gasped as a third round of coughs kept me on the ground, praying that Jacob would hear something. In an attempt to wake him up, I tried to shout his name, my voice hoarse.

"Leah?" He was in the room within seconds, looking around for me. He saw the light from the bathroom and stopped dead when he saw me. He went to the sink, grabbed a cup and filled it, letting the water run as he bent down beside me. Tipping the cup, I welcomed the cold liquid as it soothed the inside of my throat. A few coughs lingered, but at least I could breathe again.

Jacob helped me up and back into bed, adjusting the covers as I settled in. "Leah, are you alright?" Even in the dark I could see the way his face tensed as he stared at me. I nodded, rubbing my hand along my stomach to soothe our child.

"Are you sure you're alright?" The strain in his voice killed me. I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked at him. He wore nothing more than a pair of sweats, his bare chest moving in an out as he breathed. I focused on his breathing, trying to get mine to match.

"Fine, I don't know where that came from." He nodded, standing there with nothing better to do than ask me how I was doing. I was about to say he could go back to sleep when I felt my chest tighten again. I felt like I'd hacked up a lung when a cup was placed between my lips, and water streamed down my throat again.

"You're a little cooler than usual." His hand cupped my check, the hot touch warming my skin.

"I didn't notice." I cleared my throat, taking another sip of water. He took my hand in his, sending beads of heat up my arm.

"Do you think we should call Dr. Marian?"

"It's one in the morning, she won't answer and I don't feel that sick." The words didn't reassure him like I thought they would. His eyes searched my face, looking for cracks in the armor. "If it will make you feel better, you can sleep in the guest room." I snuggled under the covers, watching as he stood, not sure whether he should go or not.

"It's an upgrade from the couch." I said when he didn't move. I could tell what he wanted to ask, where he really wanted to sleep, but I couldn't let him just yet. I grabbed for his hand, squeezing it to get him to understand it was alright.

"Call if you need me." He squeezed my hand once, then pulled the sheets higher before leaving the room. I lay there as I heard the groan of the mattress under a new weight. Maybe next time I should let him stay with me, if only to ease his mind. Lately, he'd been more worried than usual about me and the baby, to the point where I knew he was trying to make up for the time he'd been gone.

**Jacob's POV**

With reluctance, I drew back the covers on the bed and lay down. Images of Leah chocking bathroom floor kept replaying in my mind. I could hear her steady heart beat and the easy breaths as she slept. I didn't expect her to let me in her bed that quickly, but a part of me wishes that she did.

She had no reason to say yes, no reason to even let me live here with her. I could see she was doing this for our child, she wanted nothing more than for him or her to have a father. I mentally slapped myself countless times for getting up and leaving the way I did. We'd given it a day before calling everyone. Seth and Sue may have been angry, but they had nothing on my father's reaction. The look disappointment on his face could not be rivaled. The worst part was the silence that stretched between us as he looked at me.

When he did speak, it was only to tell me that I was lucky to have a woman like Leah. He said that no other woman would put up with what I did, and that I should grateful for a second chance. I couldn't do anything else but nod at his words. I'd never seen him be so ashamed of something I did. I knew that I messed up, heck; I made a fool of myself with leaving. Leah stood there the entire time without saying a word to anyone. She didn't look angry or pleased, but acted as if she'd rehearsed this scene a dozen times. I remember not being able to sleep that night, not with everyone's faces swimming behind my eyes. Leah had come down to see me sitting on the couch watching mindless tv. Though she didn't say anything, I could feel her worry. I told her why I couldn't sleep, I owed her that much. She nodded, then left in silence, not sure what could be said.

After that, things got a bit more comfortable. I went back to work, she worked, and meals began to lose their tension. I always drove and picked her up from work. Despite her saying that she could drive herself, I thought it would be the polite thing to do. She knew she wouldn't be working for much longer, and didn't argue with me. I knew how tired she'd been, I could see it in her eyes when she looked at me. In the mornings when she had to work, I could tell she wanted to go back to bed. I tried telling her to call in, but she refused to stop until the end, wherever that was.

"Jacob!" I sprinted to her room, saw her body shake with another round of coughs, and ran for a glass of water. We relaxed together as she began to breathe normally again. My hand moved in circles along her back as she took in breaths. She looked at me, her eyes saying more than any words could. She was more than tired; she was exhausted and alone in her world.

"Where do you keep extra blankets?" I opened the door to her closest to see if I could find some.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Leah, it's been less than a hour and there's something going on that you aren't telling me about. I'm not about to leave just to come back again." I watched as her eyes narrowed, but shook my head.

"Jacob, I don't even know what's going on, so don't go around accusing me of keeping something from you." I found a few blankets and pulled them down. After arranging them on the floor by her bed, I lay down and closed my eyes.

"Are you really going to sleep on the floor?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because it's weird." I barked out a laugh at her reasoning. I heard the bed move as he crawled to the end of it and looked at be. I smiled at her, knowing how much she hated it.

"Can I help you?"

"You're unbelievable sometimes." She smiled as she stared at me. I sat up and noticed her hand on her stomach.

"Any new movements?"

"Just typical moving here and there, no kicking for the past two weeks." She looked down at her stomach as she spoke, drawing little circles. The silence stretched between us, and I was ready to go to sleep when I saw her shiver.

I stood up, sitting on the edge of her bed and wrapped my arms around her. I'd been right about her temperature before, to me she felt colder than usual.

"How long have you felt cold like this?" I didn't think this was something that just came up. There was no way she didn't feel this at least once before.

"I told you, I don't know." She moved closer to me, adjusting herself.

"Leah, why don't you just call in—"

"Jacob, the restaurant is heated..."

"Oh, and this house isn't? Leah, this obviously has something to do with the pregnancy, and I'm sure that ignoring it will not make it go away" She looked up at me, expecting a set of words different from what I'd said.

"I hate it when you're right, you know that?" I nodded and pushed a few stray hairs out of her face. Her eyes closed as I played with her hair. It was late, and sleeping like this would probably mess up her back.

"I think laying down may be a better option." Her eyelids fluttered and she moaned as she dragged herself to the top of the bed. Instead of sleeping in the middle as she usually did, she moved to the side and patted the spot beside her. I stayed where I was, not wanting to get in bed beside her if she was going to yell at me.

"I have work at ten, if you want to be useful, then be a space heater." I laughed and moved closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her again and pulled the covers over us. Her head rested on my chest as her had moved along her stomach. I stilled her movement by placing my hand over hers, watching her relax and drift off to sleep.

This time I would be there when she woke up.

**End.**

**Leah's coughing was inspired by a coughing fit I had a few nights ago. Sadly, Jacob didn't come to my rescue like I hoped xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	24. Not So Normal

**Thanks for the reviews :D I know my updates are far apart, but I'm trying to update as fast as I can.**

I Do Not Own Twilight.

Leah's POV

"What am I supposed to do all day?" I groaned from the couch. I was officially on maternity leave, and found myself with nothing to do.

"You could go and buy some baby stuff for the nursery."Jacob offered, slipping on a pair of shoes for work.

"We won't know the gender until Thursday." When he didn't say anything to that, I sat up. "You do remember we have an appointment at ten this Thursday right?" Judging by the look on his face I knew he'd forgotten.

"Don't worry Lays, I don't start work until one on Thursday, I'll still come with you." When I didn't answer him, he chuckled and made a remark about hormones.

"Don't you have work to get to?" I snapped, searching for the converter. He laughed again, coming over to place his hands on my shoulders.

"Try and relax today, we still have to ask Dr. Marian about your temperature change." He gave my shoulders a squeeze before leaving. I looked out to window as he pulled out of the driveway and left for work. It would be more than a few hours before he got back, which left me to my own devices.

I picked up the phone and dialed the one person who I knew would be home.

"Hey mom, what are you up to today?"

**Jacob's POV  
**  
I can't believe I forgot about the appointment on Thursday. I popped the hood of the car I had to work on and had a look around. As bad as I felt about forgetting the appointment, I felt even worse for the owner of this car.

"Morning Jake." Nick, my boss, walked into my part of the shop, putting the orders down on ledge.

"Did everyone in Forks do something to their cars lately?" I took a look at the paper and saw more than a few jobs lined up.

"Who knows, but you need to fix this one up by one." He tapped the trunk, eyes on me. Except it wasn't a usual 'get it done' look, it was more concerned than that.

"Is something wrong?" 

"How's your girlfriend doing lately?" Everyone at the shop had seen Leah at least once, but Nick was the first to call her my girlfriend.

"Hormonal." We laughed as I worked on taking the engine apart.

"Yeah, they get like that around this time. She's done working now isn't she?" I nodded, surprised when I looked up to see him still standing there.

"Alright man, what's up?" 

"Listen Jake, you're a great guy and an even better employee. I just...I just want to make sure that you won't go MIA on your family again." I stood there with a rag in my hands staring at him. We'd had a talk similar to this when I came back, and that was something I only ever needed to go through once.

"I was going through a tough time; you know what was going on. I'm not leaving again, so ease up will you?"

"Just looking out for you kid." He walked away, leaving me to work in the silence I'd grown fond of at work. If anything, it kept me from thinking about her. It gave me a break from everything else, gave me time to think. These days, having a few moments to myself felt better than ever. I mean, I loved hanging out with the pack and Leah, but I needed my own time.

Just as I'd finished working on the car, I heard footsteps. Thinking it was Nick checking up on me, I polished the hood to get rid of any dirt.

"I brought you lunch and you won't even greet me?" I whirled around and saw Leah holding a wrapped plate. I put down my rag and took the plate, wrapping my other arm around her waist.

"Well, my most _sincere _apologies ma'am, it won't happen again." 

"Oh shut up with that." She bumped her hip against mine, laughing. I put the food down and let her go to see what she brought.

"You didn't have to make me lunch, you know." I snapped the lid back on ad turned to her. She stood without looking at me. Her hand rested on her stomach, wincing a bit, probably from the baby kicking.

"Is something wrong?" 

She looked startled, her eyes wide with surprise. "Oh, uh..." The way her eyes darted around the shop set the alarms off in my head. I cut the distance between us, grabbing her face in my hands.

"Leah what's wrong? Did you see one of the Cullens?"

"What? No, it's something more pleasant than that." She pushed down on my arms so they rested on her shoulders. "Jake, if you could choose, would you want a boy or girl?" I fought back the urge to laugh. This is what had been on her mind for the past few hours?

"Is that all?" 

"Jacob! This is a serious question, I've thought about it, haven't you?" No, not to the extent that she was. In fact, I didn't remember caring about the gender; I just wanted a healthy baby.

"Well, kind of, I guess. I mean, Leah, as long as they come out with ten fingers and toes, I'll be happy with a boy or a girl." I hoped she'd take that as enough of an answer; I didn't have a lot to say if she wanted more.

"I guess that will have to do for now," she mocked, chewing her lip to stop from laughing. I scoffed, going over to the food and opening the container. Man, when she put her mind to it, she could make some of the best meals. "My mom is waiting out front, I've decided to take your advice a look for some baby stuff for the nursery."

"I thought you said that you couldn't shop because you didn't know whether to buy pink or blue."

"Then I can buy orange, and green, and red." She smiled before turning, walking out.

"I'll be home at seven tonight." I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I look down and saw half the container was empty.

"Why so late?" 

"Look around," I gestured to the other cars in my section. "It seems that every car has a problem today. I have a few urgencies that need repairs today."

"Alright, I'm ordering in tonight, so I'll just order later." I nodded, watching her leave before setting down the food. I wanted to be home on time if not earlier, if I could help it.

As I set to work on the next car, the door opened again. I thought it was Leah until it hit me. I covered my nose; pushing away some of the smell, but it was hopeless. The steps grew closer, the smell more acrid, and then, nothing.

**End.**

Hey everyone :D Don't forget to visit my profile to vote on the gender poll! Thank you for reading, and please leave a review!

-DarkAngelz200


	25. Thanks

**Thanks for the reviews, as always :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I do not own Twilight.

Jacob's POV

"Shhh! You'll wake the poor guy up!"  
"Poor guy? I'm quite convinced that he lives a comfortable lifestyle, no need to degrade him."  
"We have to wake him up sometime, Leah's going to figure out soon enough that he's more than a little late for dinner." How in hell did these leeches know Leah? I groaned, a throbbing pain in my head waking me up. The room fell silent as I blinked through the brightness of the light.

"Glad you could join us Jacob." I turned my head toward the voice, the image beginning to focus as my eyes adjusted. When they did, I saw that there were less people in the room than I'd expected.

"This better be good Edward, I'm losing money over this." I groaned again, trying to sit up. I turned to see I was lying in a bed, the bright light coming down from a candelabra.

"Jacob, we only want to question a few things. There is no hostility between us." Carlisle spoke, his reasoning never failing him.

"No hostility? You kidnapped me from my work, I call that hostile."

"Jacob, we only wanted to make sure you knew what you'd gotten yourself into here. So soon after her de-"

"Her name was Renesmee." I growled, knowing that I had to get out of here soon. "And I don't need a lecture from you, so please, I'll just be on my way and we can forget any of this happened." Edward put hand against my chest, looking between Carlisle and me.

"Wait, what about the cars? I had to get half of those done by today or else-"

"Relax," Carlisle spoke. "Emmett and Rosalie have taken care of it." Somehow, that didn't leave me with much confidence. "However, we wanted to ask you a question on...Renesmee." I nodded for him to go on, though I knew I wouldn't like where the conversation was headed. "What exactly were you seeing that made you leave Leah?" I stayed quiet, it wasn't that I couldn't explain, but I didn't want to.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because Bella, Alice, and Jasper have reported seeing her when she wasn't really there." Edward said, even without mind reading powers, I knew that his supposedly dead daughter showing up had him on edge.

"She would appear in my head sometimes as well, and then there were times when I thought she was standing in front of me." Carlisle grabbed a notepad, scribbling down my words. "She told me I'd betrayed her by getting Leah pregnant, that Leah could never love me like she did. So...well, you know what happened."

"Sounds similar to what the others saw; minus the whole loving thing." Edward looked at me. When I tried to get off the bed again, he didn't stop me.

"Uh, hey, I know I don't know it feels to lose a child, but I was torn up about her death. From one dad..." He looked up at me; the realization that I was going to be a father dawned on both of us. "As I was saying, I know that if it was my kid, I'd probably go crazy for a while."

He was quiet, his eyes focusing on everything else on the room except for me. When he did look back at me, his stare wasn't cold or murderous like it had been so many times when I went out with Nessie.

"Thank you Jacob."

**Leah's POV**

"Next time the Cullen's want to kidnap you, mind telling at least one of them to give me a heads up? At this point, you're lucky that I kept your food separate." I sat beside Jacob on the couch as he almost attacked his food.

"At this point I'm lucky that I didn't get a call from work." I smiled, settling into the couch. I felt movements and rested my hand on my stomach.

"It's been moving around an awful lot lately." Jacob put down his plate, leaning back and stretching. I watched as his shirt rose slightly to reveal his taut muscles. "Liking the view?" He laughed, moving closer to me and resting his hand on my stomach. I laughed, feeling my eyes water.

"Jake..." I felt both his hands on my stomach. Then I felt them squeeze, lightly at first, before I gasped. "Jake, stop that hurts." I tried to pry his hands off me but found his was much stronger.

"I didn't want this you slut. You ruined my life." He shoved me away from him. I felt a crippling pain rip through my stomach. Looking down, I saw blood staining the couch.

"Jacob, please Jacob the baby..." I cried out as another wave of pain hit me.

"It deserves to die."

"NO!" I screamed, my eyes snapped open and sweat ran down my face. My chest felt tight and I struggled to breathe. I heard cutlery hitting a surface before Jacob materialized beside me. I remembered that I'd fallen asleep on the couch and felt a knot in my back.

"Leah, what's wrong?" I flinched at his touch. "Is something wrong? Bad dream?" I felt a lump rise in my throat. I knew Jacob would never try to hurt me like that, but the dream him still lingered.

"Y-yeah, um, could you get me a glass of water?" He rushed to the kitchen and was back in seconds with the glass. I took a few sips and adjusted myself "I dreamed that you...you tried to kill the baby because you didn't..." I shook my head and clutched the glass.

"You know I would never do that."  
"I know, but...Jake it was so real. I saw the blood and the look on your face." He took the glass out of my hand and wrapped his arms around me.

"Leah, relax." He rubbed my back and I didn't realize I started to cry until I felt something cool against my skin.

"What time did you get home? Shit, I forgot to order the-"

"I got home an hour ago. I ordered Chinese yours is on the counter." He stepped back to let me stand up. I placed both hands on my stomach and breathed a sigh of relief. The scent of egg rolls and noodles soon filled my nose, I almost forgot to grab a fork before eating. When I was done, I looked up at Jacob, the smile on my face making him push his chair back.

"Hey, what's up with the look?"  
"Do we have any strawberries?" I knew he'd been expecting me to ask for chocolate or more ice cream. He checked the fridge and exchanged my plate for the strawberries

"What happened to the junk food? Don't tell me you're going healthy, please don't do this to me!" I laughed as he fell against the counter.

"Yeah, say that to the cookies and chips that are stashed in he cupboards." I closed the container and pushed it away. "I think I found one good thing about maternity leave."

"Oh yeah, what?"  
"That nap I took was amazing." He laughed, coming over to place his hands on my shoulders. The tension from the dream began to disappear as his thumbs circled my shoulders.

"Alright, first you order and pay for the food, then you make sure the fridge is stocked, and now a free massage. I'm scared to ask what you did this time."

"Relax, I won't pamper you like this everyday you know." He chuckled. "You made me lunch, this is just me saying thanks."

**End.**

As always, I am sorry for taking my time with this chapter. However, now that I am on Christmas Break, I will have more time to write! Thanks for reading!

-DarkAngelz200


	26. It's A Boy!

**I am a bad author, I'll admit that now. I've been so busy over the past weeks it's borderline insane. Good news though! My niece Naomi will be arriving in three-four short weeks! Can't wait! Anyways, on with the chapter. **

**I Do Not Own Twilight.**

**Leah's POV (Thursday)**

"Right there, you have a healthy baby boy on the way." Mine and Jacob's eyes stayed glued to the screen as we watched our child move. I was speechless as I listened to his heartbeat and stared as he moved. He was, at least to me, perfect in every way. Jacob grabbed my hand, squeezing it as Dr. Marian printed a few pictures for us to take home. After she wiped the leftover gel from my stomach, I place my hands over where I thought his legs were and felt him give a small kick.

"He's perfect." I said when Dr. Marian handed us the pictures.

"You're doing well at this point in your pregnancy. He's gaining the right about of weight and is beginning to move more freely. We might have to push your due date back two weeks; he's starting to grow fast."

"Oh, don't start talking about giving birth; I don't think I'm ready for that yet." I moaned, Jacob and Dr. Marian laughing.

"Don't worry; I'll be with you until the end. I assure you that everything will go smoothly." She smiled, shaking Jacob's hand and wishing us good luck.

"I can't believe we're having a boy." I smiled as Jacob started the car and we left the parking lot of the hospital.

"I'll train him to be every bit like me. He'll never be rejected by a girl that way."

"Yeah, they may be too busy jumping out of windows if you have it your way." He feigned hurt before grabbing onto my hand again. I knew just by the look on his face when he saw the ultrasound how much he loved his son. I couldn't help but want to reach out and grab his little hand, to hold him. Now that I knew for sure, I could finally start working on his nursery.

"What are you thinking about? You have a look on your face, and it looks like you have a plan of some sort. Should I be afraid?" Jacob snapped me out of my thoughts, both of his hands back on the steering wheel as he made a turn.

"Oh, I'm probably going to go out later today with Emily or something to start getting stuff for the nursery."

"Isn't that the main reason you women throw those showers?" He gazed at me I could see in his eyes how much he hoped I would only go out if I was with someone else. I was ready to tell him to stop worrying about me; I could take care of myself, before I remembered one of the main reasons as to why he was concerned in the first place. He'd already lost the true love of his life once; I knew that it would kill him if anything happened to me or our child.

"I'm not going to ask for outrageous amounts of stuff Jake. I figure we could buy a crib, car seat, some of the bigger stuff by ourselves. I think I'll start looking at a few cribs if I go out today, hey what's wrong?" Jacob gripped the steering wheel for dear life, biting the corner of his lip as he started to drive a little faster. "Jacob? Jake, slow down a little would you?" Though I didn't think he'd really been listening, I relaxed as he started to slow down.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? What, you don't want me to go out today? We could always go together if that's what you want, I mean you should get a say in this as—"

"That isn't it Leah." The happiness that had been in his voice moments ago had vanished. I narrowed my eyes at him in the confusion, but he refused to look at me. What the hell was his problem, it's not like I was asking if I could take off with Emily.

"Then what is it? Jacob, you can't just choose what you want to tell me. Either you tell me what your problem is or you can drop me off right here." I knew I was coming off harsh; I didn't actually want to be dropped off with at least a twenty minute walk ahead of me. "Well?"

"I'm sorry," We came to a stop at a red light and he leaned his head on the steering wheel for a few seconds. "It's just, you know what, no it's stupid anyways. I'm sorry if I upset you or anything."

"No, I want to know what you were thinking of. It's okay to tell me, I'm here to help." He stayed silent as the light turned green and we sped down the road.

"You know how I told you I was going to propose to Renesmee? Well, before that, we talked about what it would be like if we one day had kids." My heart dropped as the words came out of his mouth. "I mean, it was never a whole discussion, but she told me that if we ever did have kids, she wanted three, two boys and one little girl."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you had no idea so it's fine. It doesn't have anything to do with our child; I can't wait to meet him."

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean, I'm fine if you want come shopping with me instead."I had a feeling that he wasn't as okay as he was trying to make me believe he was. He nodded and we drove in silence for the rest of the way.

**(A few hours later)**

"Leah this is so cute!" I turned around as Emily held up a one piece with I LUV MY MOMMY written on it. This was the tenth one she picked up, begging me to buy it.

"Em, if you really love it then we can wait until the shower. What I really need is a crib…" The only problem with that was that there were so many to choose from. Different designs, different companies, I barely knew where to start.

"Well, I would have given you the crib Sam and I used for our bundle of joy, but Sam and I have been talking about having another kid and if that happens…"

"I know, I know. Don't worry about it; maybe it's better if I get brand new."

"So, what does Jacob think about this shopping?" She asked, pulling me over to a beige stained crib. I checked the price, not bad considering how durable the tag said it was.

"He was nervous about letting me out, but then we decided that we might as well start getting the nursery ready. I still can't believe I'm having a boy." I place a hand on my stomach, feeling a small kick. Though I was happy that he was healthy and that Jacob was still around, I felt nervous about becoming a mom. I mean, the most I've done so far is watch movies and read a book about what to expect, what to do in case of an emergency. But even after all of that I still felt like I was missing something, something that I couldn't get from a doctor or a book.

"That's to be expected, he's just worried about something happening while he's gone." I nodded pretending to look at mattresses as she left to find a sales assistant to help us with the crib. I knew that Jacob cared about me and our son, the look on his face during the ultrasound proved that much. I just didn't want our son to know the way he was brought into our lives, not until he was old enough at least. I couldn't bear to tell him that he wasn't planned, who his father had really loved, that would kill him I knew it already. Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes, a few of them falling down my checks as Emily came back.

"Hey, what's wrong? Oh, could you just excuse us for a minute." The shop assistant nodded, smiling at me as if this was normal for her. Emily took me to the side, wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm…you know, it's these stupid hormones I get upset over the dumbest things."

"What were you thinking about?" She pulled away, the tears had already started to dry.

"Em, if it's cool I don't talk about it right now. I'm fine, come on I need to buy that crib before someone else does." She laughed and we walked back to the shop assistant. By the end of the shopping spree I'd ordered the crib, the mattress, and a mobile for the little guy. I decided to leave the car seat and other furniture for when Jacob came with me. If anything, I wanted him to have some part in the creation of the nursery.

"How's about we catch some lunch? I'm starving." Emily started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"Do you even have to ask?"

**End. **

**Thank you all so much for reading! I will try to publish the next chapter ASAP for you! REVIEW :D**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	27. Washing Machine

**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful readers 3**

**Jacobs POV(One week later)**

"So, what exactly do I have to do again?" I asked Rebecca from my spot on the couch. Leah had gone out with Sue for the day early in the morning. A good twenty minutes after that, and my sleep was disturbed again by a knocking at the door.

"We're throwing Leah a surprise baby shower. We've already invited her co workers and school friends, so that part is covered. We just need you to take her somewhere around ten and keep her out until twelve." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Alright...and just how many people are going to be here?" Leah's house wasn't  
small, but it was exactly a mansion either. Plus, I knew that she would feel uncomfortable with too many people walking around.

"There will be twenty two people."  
"Leah knows twenty two people?" She smacked my arm. "I was kidding! Jeez, even Leah doesn't hit me for my sense of humor." I backed away before she could hit me again.  
"Just don't tell Leah, alright? I'll call you later if anything changes."  
"Uh Rebecca? Aren't you forgetting something?" I pushed the envelope we got from the hospital closely to her.  
"I can believe I almost left without even asking if it's a boy or girl!"  
"For your information, the baby is a boy." She glared at me, but kept her hands to herself. "Now out, I need my beauty sleep."  
"No amount of sleep is going to help that face." She jabbed.  
Out." I gave her a quick hug before she left. I walked back up to the bedroom and fell onto the bed. I'd gotten no sleep last night and was ready to take advantage of a day to myself.

"What have you done to my laundry machine?!" Leah screamed. I ran down the hall to see her trying to bend over to see further into the machine.

"I put laundry in it."  
"Did you select the right load size? Put the right amount of soap and fabric softener?" She ran a hand through her hair. I'd seen the tired look in her eyes when she had stepped in the door, that same look was back. She rested her hand on her stomach, taking a deep breath.

"Come on, how bad is it?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

"Today was great, I mean, I loved getting to spend time with my mum working on baby stuff. Then Emily called me about going out with her and Claire this Saturday, then Kim called to ask how we're doing. I almost turned my phone off it wouldn't stop ringing." She leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I was talking about the laundry machine, but that answer works too." I kissed the top of her head. "Everyone's just excited for the baby. Remember that you were the one who everyone thought would never be able to have children, and now you're going to have one."

"I know, I know. Sometimes though, I just want to be able to breathe a little. More than half of my phone conversations are about the baby. I want to talk about other things, but the topic is always back to the baby. I love him Jacob, I've loved him since the day I found out I was pregnant, but I'm just-"

"Shh, come on. I think you need to go relax for a bit. I'll fix the machine I promise." She nodded, we walked up to the bedroom together and she excused herself so she could go change. I knew she'd been feeling overwhelmed these last two weeks, I could relate. She'd left her phone downstairs in her purse and I was ready to turn it off for the rest of the night so that she could sleep.

"Jacob, what do you think we should name him?" I settled into the bed beside her, letting her rest her head on my chest.

"Honestly, I haven't given it much thought. What about, Nick, or Tristan, maybe Jack?"

"Our child will not be named Jack Black."  
"Well we still have time, wait; you want to use my last name?"  
"This is technically our child, so yes; he will have your last name." She placed her hand over her stomach again. "He's moving again." She beamed, guiding my other hand so that I could feel it. Within minutes, I heard her start to snore. Gently, I eased her out of my arms and pulled a blanket over her. Ever since she got pregnant, her temperature kept fluctuating to the point where I didn't have to ask of she was cold. I closed the door behind me, going back to the laundry room to see exactly what I'd broken.

**Leah's POV**

"How could you do this to her?!" I woke up to shouting, but couldn't place the voices.

"How could I do this to her? Listen, I didn't plan for this to happen!" I recognized Jacob's shout and swung my legs over the bed.

"Then I guess it's Leah's isn't it? I wonder how coincidental it was that she slept with you knowing she was trying to conceive." Oh, I knew that whiny voice anywhere.

"Sorry, I don't let strays in." I growled at Bella.

"The only stray is you. What? You just couldn't stay away from him?"

"I'm sorry, but he's a big boy, in more ways than you'll ever know." Jacob covered his mouth with his hand, not out of shock, but to keep from laughing. "Last time I checked, you don't own him either."

"Don't you ever go to sleep at night and feel bad for what you've done?" She snarled.

"Do I feel bad that I finally got what I've always wanted? A family of my own? No, I feel just fine now. It may have not happened the way I wanted it to, but it still happened, and I'll be dammed if I'm made the bad guy in my own house." I stood in front of her, glaring. "Now get out of my house before I imprint my hand on your face."

"He'll turn out just as screwed up as his mother." She spat on her way out.

"Keep going glitter bomb!" I shouted, slamming my door shut. "Now that's how you handle a crazy woman Jake." I walked around him, heading back up to the bedroom.

"Leah? I just wanted you to know that I don't regret what happened." I turned around; the look on his face told me I wasn't dreaming.

"Same here."

**End.**

I have been way too busy with school, work, and my novel edits. I hope you liked this chapter :D I'll try to update ASAP, but my novel edits, school, and work keep my busy.

-DarkAngelz200


	28. Surprise!

I Do Not Own Twilight.

**Leah's POV**

"Are we almost there?"

"Patience Leah, you're perfectly safe."

"Jacob I am seven months pregnant, how is walking around blindfolded safe?"

"I'm the one guiding you, duh!" He squeezed my shoulders, I still moved carefully.

"Jacob my feet are starting to hurt. If we don't get where we're going soon, I will ensure that you never have children again." I snarled a she laughed, knowing how incapable I was of catching him if he did run.

"Alright, now I need you to climb a few stairs." I groaned as I searched for the step. "I've got you, don't worry." I heard the clock of a door before he told to step up. The blindfold came off and I was blinded again as the lights turned on.

"Surprise!" People jumped up from behind my furniture. A banner saying **IT'S A BOY!** hung across the entrance into my kitchen. Tables with endless amounts of food lined the walls.

"You have got to be kidding me." I felt tears prick my eyes as friends and family started coming over to greet me. In front of my TV was brand new glider chair with a sign tapped to the seat saying **V.I.M Very Important Mommy. **

"Did you know about this?" I turned to Jacob his smile doubling as my answer. "You didn't have to do this, really, this is too nice." I couldn't stop myself from smiling, I brought my hands to my stomach as I felt my little boy move. "Our little man definitely approves."

"Come on mommy to be, your chair has been waiting." Rachael took me by the arm and guided me to the glider. I had to admit, it was comfortable and just the thing my feet needed. Everyone else sat around me on the couches, everyone except for my mother. I was about to ask where she'd went when I saw her walk in with a box.

"Leah, Jacob, this is a gift for the both of you." Jacob came to stand beside the chair. Everyone leaned in to see what the gift was. "We all know you have a baby coming into the world in just two shorts months, so we put this book together for you to show you both how much you mean to all of us." I lifted the scrapbook from the box, the cover personalized with our names on it. I flipped through the first pages, reading some of the messages and looking at the picture of Jacob and me.

"This has to be the best present we've ever gotten." I looked at Jacob, tears in my eyes. He smiled back, pecking me on the cheek. "You guys mean a lot to us to, especially for showing your support by being here today."

"You can cry if you want." Rachael laughed, Rebecca beaming beside her.

"Ha, seriously though, this day is already perfect." The afternoon was filled with talk about the baby, myself, and about what was happening with everyone else. Jacob had slipped out of the room after a half an hour, claiming he needed to put a few final additions on the nursery. I let him go, immersed in three different conversation when he'd whispered in my ear. The food disappeared quickly, partly because of me, but I was surprised to find almost no leftovers when the guests were done.

Jacob came back down when it was time to open the gifts. We'd agreed to place the scrapbook in our room where it would be safe. Most of the gifts included pacifiers, diapers, clothes, and a few teething toys. To me though, it wasn't the gifts that made me happy, but the fact that I had all these people to count on. When the baby started to become more active, I invited a few of them over to feel. Clearly, he was having a good time.

The last guest left at seven, just as Jacob threw away the last piece of wrapping. The number of outfits I'd gotten had me overwhelmed as I thought of where I was going to put them all. Jacob carried the glider into the nursery while I washed the few remaining dishes. The day had been better than I thought, but I was exhausted from the company.

"I think we can sort through the clothes later, we still have time." Jacob snaked his arms around my waist, resting them on my stomach. "I start working at nine tomorrow, and I should be back by seven. I was thinking about visiting my dad if you wanted to come with?"

"Sure, Jacob, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Are you nervous about becoming a father?"

"Well, yeah, isn't everyone? Of course, I'm nervous, but I'm sure I'll do a good job. Where is all of this coming from, hmm?" He nuzzled my neck; his intentions to take my mind off the matter were not going to work in his favor.

"When my mom said that we're going to be parents in two months, it scared me a bit. It's not that I don't think we'll be good parents, but will we be good enough?" He let his hands fall from my stomach, turning me around to face him. He took my hand in his, taking us out of the kitchen and to the nursery. The door was wide open, the only light coming from a lamp on a dresser.

"This is what I was doing while you were entertaining." Positioned above the baby's crib was a mobile, the charms handmade.

"You did all of that while I was downstairs?"

"Well, some of it. I worked on the other pieces while you were sleeping. There two moons here, and between them are one russet coloured wolf and one beautiful grey wolf. That way he'll always be able to look at mom and dad." I touched one of the carvings, the wood smooth; the painted details looked completely realistic. "So to answer your question, I think we will be better than good enough."

"These will be safe right? They can't fall off and smack him in the face?"

"What's he going to do? Grab them?"

"He's part you Jake, I'm expecting many things to happen."

"He'll be our little rebel if your genes have any say in the matter." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, closing the door behind us. The nursery had been one of the hardest projects I'd ever worked on, but it was worth it after seeing that mobile. Jacob burst out laughing when he turned on the TV and saw the first show that was on.

"Turn that off! I am not watching any of that." I groaned, covering my eyes with my hands as the woman of the show screamed. If there was one thing, I didn't want to think about at the moment, it was giving birth.

"Alright, alright, don't worry we have plenty of time before we have to deal with that too."

I woke up with a start later that night. I was sweating, feeling hotter than usual. A cramp ripped through my stomach, a sharp shooting pain. Any thoughts that it was caused by sudden movement were gone when the pain came again a few minutes later.

"Jacob!" I screamed, trying to shake him awake. He opened his eyes, searching clumsily for the light, the room bright when he found it. I felt the mattress for any water, but all I felt was dry linens. It couldn't be happening, I thought, they are just cramps.

"What's going on?"

"Jacob, I think we need to get to the hospital. Grab that bag over there and fill it with diapers and any one of the outfits you can find." I gasped as another pain coursed through my stomach, I felt like throwing up.

"What are you talking about? Why do we have to go to the hospital?" Though he had no idea what was going on, he did start packing the bag. I eased myself out of the bed, thanking anyone who would listen that the pain had started to subside. I grabbed a sweater from the closet, resting my head against the door when another, smaller, pain ran across my stomach.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Jacob was holding the bag, awake as realization started to sink in. He took one look at my face, one look at where my hand was resting and shook his head. "Do you think that you're…are you sure they aren't those fake contractions?"

"They're too painful Jake; I think I'm going into labour."

**End. **

**The end of another chapter :) Thank you all so much for reading. I have a good idea planned for the next chapter so stayed tuned. Don't forget to review!**

**-DarkAngelz200 **


	29. PLEASE READ

I am sorry that this is not an update. However, I wanted to reach out to you guys that I will be updating this story shortly. I have had a lot on my plate for a while and have been working on other writing projects (my novel, writing contests). I do have a plan for the rest of this story, and I promise I will finish it. Currently, I am a bit busy with school since I am a grade 12 student, and I am working as a Promotions Manager and Stage Crew Co-Manager for my school's play. Alongside this, I am working a part time job and have schoolwork to complete. I am sorry that I have not updated in some time, and that my updates are starting to become few and far between. I hope you can understand my circumstances at the moment and continue to support my writing.

An update for this story will be uploaded (hopefully) by the end of this week.

Thanks!

-DarkAngelz200


	30. Too Early?

**Jacob's POV**

There is no worse feeling in the world than sitting in a waiting room while the mother of your child is being prodded by doctors. As soon as we'd gotten to the hospital and checked in at the desk, Leah was out of my arms. That had been almost two hours ago. Every time a nurse walked by, my heart leapt, praying that they had news about Leah. But those prayers fell on deaf ears as they walked past me, not sparing a glance. I couldn't take sitting any longer; the low buzz from the TV hanging on the wall no longer distracted me.

"Sorry man." I apologised to the man I'd bumped into. Maybe I did need that third coffee.

"Don't worry about it. Heading for some coffee as well?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I join?"

"Not a problem." To be honest, I needed to have some kind of interaction before I lost my mind. We walked down the hall in silence; one would think that such a busy hospital would have more coffee machines.

"So who are you waiting for?" I asked when we'd found one.

"My daughter, she's seven, we were out skating and she said she wanted to try by herself. Not even two minutes later she was knocked down by some older boys. It was an accident, they seemed to feel bad, but the only thing I could see was my daughter wasn't moving. I called an ambulance..." He choked, the cup in his hand shaking slightly with his hands. "She hit her head pretty hard, got the wind knocked right out of her when those two boys ran into her."

He sipped his coffee. I opened my mouth, but there wasn't an answer I could give that would make his worry go away. I knew what he needed, because I needed the same reassurance.

"What about you..."

"Jacob Black."

"Derek Santos. So who are you waiting for?"

"My girlfriend is pregnant. She said she was having contractions, but she's only like seven or eight months pregnant so she can't be due already." The same panic that had rushed through me earlier returned. My chest felt tight as I held the cup of steaming caffeine in my hands.

"First child?"

"Yeah, a boy."

"Congrats for starters. The most worry comes from the first, always." We had begun walking back towards the waiting area.

"At this rate, he'll be grounded before he leaves the womb."

"Ha. Well, I hope everything goes well for you two." He started walking off to the paediatrics door, no doubt as anxious to see his daughter as I was to see Leah.

"Jacob?"

"Carlisle?" I turned around almost dropping my coffee.

"Jacob, what are you doing here this late?" I could feel his concern rising as he took in the look on my face and the bag underneath one of the chairs. "Did she?"

"No, well, they don't know yet. No one has told me anything, and I'm starting to get impatient."

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing. She was fine earlier today, and then we went to bed. A few hours later she woke up and said we needed to get to the hospital because she was having contractions." His eyes widened at that, he put the clip board he was holding down on the desk, talking to the receptionist who nodded.

"Jacob, grab that bag. I'll take you to Leah."

"Hey," Derek looked back at me. "Thanks and I hope your daughter is alright.

**Leah's POV**

"So what you're saying is that you think me being a werewolf has something to do with this?" I was shocked when Carlisle had walked into the room, only to feel relief as Jacob came in after him.

"You two are both shape shifters, I feel that there is a good chance that your baby has grown at a faster rate because of that." I rested a hand on my stomach as I felt movement. Jacob tensed; I could hear the rapid pace of his heart.

"Not a contraction Jake, just a kick."

"Have you had any contractions in the last twenty minutes?" Carlisle asked.

"None." Carlisle jotted something down, checking the monitors before nodding to himself.

"I'm going to double check the results of your test with the nurse who was here earlier and then I'll come right back." Jacob pulled a chair closer to my bed. I reached for his hand and held it, not looking at him.

"What happens if I go into labour?"

"Aren't there instructional videos on that?" We both laughed the sound filling up the empty space I'd been stuck in for hours.

"I mean, I don't know about you, but I'm terrified."

"The Leah Clearwater terrified?"

"One more smart as comment and I will see that you are escorted as far away from this hospital as possible."

"Alright, that was the last one, I promise. To be honest I think that being in that waiting room was the worst thing ever. But," he leaned forward. "If you do go into labour tonight, then we just have to hope that everything will be alright." The space was tight, but he still managed to wrap his arms around me.

"Ow ow ow!"

"Leah what's wrong?"

"Jacob, that wasn't a kick." I wrapped my arms around my stomach. Tears pricked my eyes as reality set in. "Go get Carlisle."

I was definitely in labour.

My contractions came more rapidly as the night turned into day. Jacob had wasted no time and had called both our parents as well as the pack to tell them the news.

"Oh my goodness." My mother rushed into the room, at my side within seconds. I let out a breath, relieved that she was here. "Everything is going to be just fine, alright? I'm sure that my grandson is as healthy as can be." She gave my shoulder a squeeze. I nodded, but even her reassurance had me worried about what was going to happen.

"Ahhh!" If only the painkillers these nurses were giving me would work. My mother's face was tight and I knew that this was hard for her to see.

"Hey sis," If I could have gotten out of bed, I would have crushed Seth in a hug. No doubt he had heard me scream, his face was worse than an open book. "Jacob is talking to Billy, but he said he heard you loud and clear."

"Mum, are you sure I can't get Jacob a vasectomy?"

"Yes dear," She laughed, smoothing the stray hairs away from my face. "I know how much it hurts, alright, but I promise it's going to be worth it soon." I nodded, having heard the same message many times before she walked in. Seth leaned against the far wall as nurses walked in and out of the room. Nothing important was happening yet, so I welcomed the sleep as it came.

I woke a few hours later to the sharpest stab of pain I had ever felt in my life. Seth was nowhere to be seen, but both my mother and Jacob were at my side. Everything happened faster than a bolt of lightning as I felt another pain shoot through my stomach. Two nurses ran into the room, followed by Dr. Marian, who told me that it was time.

"Jacob I can't do this, I can't, it's too early, I'm not ready." I rambled, my heart racing.

"Leah, you can do this, you are more than ready." He whispered into my ear. "I'm right here; I'm not going anywhere I promise."

"I need to you push on three," Dr. Marian prompted. "One...two...three!" For the next half hour that was all I did. Words of encouragement came at me from all sides as Jacob kept whispering in my ear, my mother held onto my hand, and Dr. Marian shouted instructions. I gave one last push, my throat sore from all the screaming and my vision foggy.

Then I heard it.

I never thought the sound of a crying baby would bring such happiness, but it did. One of the nurses held him, placing him inside a small bed close to me. He kicked and screamed my heart throbbed as I took in his size. He was small and fussy, and he was small. All the stories about the dangers of premature birth came back to me as I fought the urge to jump out of bed and hold him. Soon my view of him was gone as he was surrounded by nurses and Carlisle walked in the room.

"He's fine Leah, he's fine." My mother tried to soothe me.

"But he's so small, mom it was too early." I cried, wanting nothing more than to hold my son in my arms. Jacob squeezed my other hand; tears were in his eyes as we watched the nurses and Carlisle poke and prod our child.

"He's perfect, they won't let anything happen to him." She promised. I could still hear my son crying as they took him out of the room. I leaned forward, ignoring the pain I felt. Jacob and my mother held me back as I cried, the worst case scenario running behind my eyes.

"Leah," Carlisle spoke, signalling to the others to keep going. "We're just going to run some tests, but I can tell you right now that he has a very strong chance."

"But what about his size-"

"Have you ever seen a newborn? Leah, I'd say he's as close as any full term could get. I'm not sure how much you saw, but from what I saw, he's looking a lot healthier than I expected. Right now though, you need to trust us to take care of him. I promise he'll be brought back as soon as the results come in." He left as I settled back into the bed. My mother took out a water bottle from her purse, giving it to me. I drank from it, trying to calm my heart as the three of us waited. I was grateful for the others staying outside, I couldn't hold it together in front of them.

No, because I wouldn't be together until they brought back my baby.

**So? What do you think of that turn of events? Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review!**

**-DarkAngelz200**


	31. Full Circle

**So this is the last chapter of the story :( I want to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed Into the Ocean. You guys are such amazing readers and I am in your debt for all the praise/ criticism that you have given to me. This story will also be my last LeahXJacob story on this site. I can say with confidence that I have written out all the ideas I have had for these two, and will be focusing on wrapping up other stories. Thank you all for all your dedication over the past few years.**

**Lastly, thank you all for helping me improve my writing and for being the best people on the face of the Earth :)**

**Leah's POV**

As soon as my son was placed into my arms, asleep and healthy, all the previous tension vanished. Jacob let the others into the room and one by one they all had their moment with our son. Truth be told however, I saw more of Jacob in him than I did myself.

"Trouble from day one? Of course that's my grandson." Billy wheeled into the room, my mother close behind. "But you're pretty well behaved now aren't you?"

"Don't jinx us Dad."

"How are you feeling Leah?" My mother was by my side in seconds, the anxiety of the situation rolling off her in waves. I grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly.

"Kind of naucesous, but other than that I'm happy he's finally here." I smiled, wanting nothing more than to lay here and watch my son sleep. People cycled in and out of the room for at least half hour before Billy decided to pop the question.

"Does he have a name?"

"…."

"Great parenting you two." Embry smiled, his grin growing larger as Jacob's glare deepened. In my arms, our son wriggled, his face scruntched up at the noise.

"We thought we would have more time you know." I said.

"Yeah, I don't think we even started thinking about names." Jacob wrapped an arm around my shoulder, taking up the empty space left on the bed. He ran a finger down the side of our baby's face.

"What about Brad?" Embry offered.

"Eric?"

"What kind of name is that? He should be named Adrian."

"Joseph!"

"Excuse me." Carlisle stepped into the room. "There is no yelling in this hospital, especially not in the maternity ward. Now, I need to talk to the parents alone if you don't mind." The room emptied, Carlisle pulled a chair beside the bed with a clipboard in hand. "I think that both of you know that babies born a month or so early would not appear to be as healthy as this little guy. The whole hospital is talking about him and how he already appears larger than a newborn…"

"You don't think, I mean…there's no chance of a transformation until later right?"

"Of course Jacob, but he may show more aggression and strength than children his age as he grows." My son squirmed again, sneezing. I ran a finger down his check, the skin warm.

"But for now I would say you have nothing to worry about. If you begin to notice anything abnormal in the next few months, I can examine him and those results will just be between the three of us." He smiled, patting my knee before he left Jacob and I alone. Neither of us said a word, careful to not disturb the baby that was sleeping peacefully. I leaned against Jacob, my eyelids heavier than usual.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted."

"Get some sleep, I'll be here."

"Mhm…Jacob we still need to pick a name." I struggled to keep my eyes open. As much as I wanted to sleep I also wanted our son to have a name before we were released.

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"I did, but I can't remember what it was..."

"Well, I've always thought that Tristan was a good name."

"Tristan?"

"We don't have to choose it if—"

"No, I really like it. Tristan Black." I felt the vibration as Jacob chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Tell me."

"If you go to sleep right now, I'll tell you when you wake up." If I could I would have pushed him off the bed, but sleep was an enemy not even I could defeat.

**5 Years Later- Jacob's POV**

"Alright one last throw before dinner." Tristan cheered running to prepare himself for catching the football. From the corner o my eye I saw Leah leaning against the doorframe that overlooked the backyard. She shook her head, but I could see the smile underneath.

"Mommy, mommy watch!"

"I'm watching hun." Tristan smiled as I threw the ball. It sailed through the air; Tristan ran for it and jumped and caught the ball but lost the momentum needed to land properly. I sprinted over to him picking him up and nodded to Leah when I he wasn't hurt.

"Mommy did you see how good I was?" He was out of my arms in seconds. "Even Uncle Seth says I catch good!"

"As he should, you're pretty good my little man." She ruffled his dark hair as he flashed her a toothy grin.

"Ahem, but I think that the person who threw the ball should get some credit too." I wrapped an arm around Leah's waist and pecked her on the cheek.

"Ewww!" I laughed as Tristan covered his eyes. I had forgotten that girls were aliens to most boys his age. Once the doorway was clear he darted inside, bounding with the energy only a child possessed. Dinner was set on the table and I watched, a grin on my face, as Leah helped our son into his chair. The past five years had been interesting to say the least. Leah had become the manager at the restuarnet she worked at after her former boss had been promoted. It had been a struggle at first, trying to adjust to a new schedual while taking care of Tristan, but it had somehow worked out. I still worked at the same garage I worked at before, so my experience bought me enough room to modify my hours around my home life.

I still thought about Reneesme. Guareenteed it hurt less now than it had before to think about her, but I don't think I could ever forget about her. Leah and I go visit her grave a few times a year, usually on her birthday, Christmas, and the day of her death. The Cullen's rarely stayed in Forks for very long anymore and I couldn't blame them. They had all visited Tristan a few times, if only to ogle at how cute he was or how big he was growing. Though I had never seen Leah act more like a mother wolf ready to spring into action the second they laid a wrong hand on our son.

"Jake? Could you run and get me one of Tristan's facecloths from the bathroom please?" Her voice brought me back to reality and I went to find one the thousands of facecloths we had. Though Tristan had his own room, most of his toiletires were kept in our bathroom. On my way out, I knocked something from the counter and almost chocked on my own breath when I saw what it was.

A pregnancy test.

Of course Leah and I had "explored" our relationship over the years, and we had talked about having another baby, but I never stopped to think about the possibility that she could get pregnant without some kind of assistance. I picked up the test, my eyes wide when I saw the result was two pink lines.

"Jacob! How long does it take you to find a facecloth?"

"Uh…I'll be down in a second Leah." I grabbed the test along with the facecloth and ran down the stairs. Leah passed the cloth over Tristan's face and as usual he squirmed to get away from it.

"There, now my little man is all clean." She placed a kiss on his forehead and set his food before him.

"Chicken fingers!" He cheered before picking up one of the bite size pieces and shoving it into his mouth. Leah laughed, about to sit when she noticed I was still standing.

"Something wrong Jake?"

"Uh, no, but could I talk to you in our room for a second?" She nodded, running a hand over Tristan's head before heading upstairs with me. I closed the door, and then opened it again in case Tristan needed something. She stared at me with her hands on hips, her hair down and stopping just below her shoulders. Instead of speaking, I held up the test and watched for her reaction.

"I was hoping you might find that."

"But I thought you couldn't get pregnant by yourself."

"Neither did I, but I thought about it for a while after I took the test and, well, maybe having Tristan did something. I didn't know how to tell you, I just found out myself, but..." She never finished her sentence, my lips were on hers and I wrapped my arms around her lower back. Hers snaked around my neck as the kiss deepened. I had no better way to express how I was feeling; I couldn't even cling to one emotion even when we separated for air. I held onto her, her face pressed against my chest.

"I just want you to know, just in case that kiss wasn't clear enough, that I am really happy Leah."

"I guessed at much." We eventually went downstairs for dinner. Our absence hadn't discouraged Tristan from attacking his food like a wild animal. I guess he was kind of like a wild animal in a way, a few werewolf qualities such as his endless energy and larger appetite made themselves known early on. Throughout the whole meal I kept sneaking glances at Leah, speaking in a language no one else could understand.

I had never thought about how my life would play out when I had been with Reneesme, I had been comfortable living within the walls of the unknown. But now, as I looked at the family that I had been given, at my son, my fiancée, and our unborn child, I couldn't imagine how my life could get any better.

Because when life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade. Instead, as I have discovered, do not resist what life has given you because you never know what amazing things lay ahead.

**The End. **

**So this is the end of Into the Ocean. Again, I wanted to thank everyone for supporting me over the years and I hope you give me your blessings as I go on in my writing career. I will still be on FF, but I think I had concluded the chapter of my writing life that involved Twilight. Thank you for reading and please leave a review :)**

**-DarkAngelz200**


End file.
